


The Great War

by AlessaBelle351



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 65,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaBelle351/pseuds/AlessaBelle351
Summary: After Jon becomes King Of The North, he starts looking South to gather allies for The Long Night. Meanwhile, Daenerys Targaryen arrives in Westeros to take The Seven Kingdoms - believing herself to be the heir to The Iron Throne. From The North to The South, everybody will soon learn that everything isn't what they believed and will need to reconsider what they think they know.





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa Stark was sitting in her chambers, her long auburn hair falling over her face as she sewed.

The snow was falling softly outside of her window, and the fire was burning in the hearth. The room was quiet and peaceful and was quite a change from only a couple months ago when she had felt like a prisoner inside the Winterfell walls that had once felt like home. Even though the Stark banners were once again hanging throughout her childhood home, the memories of what she had been subjected to had yet to fade.

The castle had only been reclaimed from the Bolton's for twenty-seven nights, and despite the progress that had been made to the castle to return it to its original state – the nightmares Sansa suffered had yet to yield, even as the bruises faded and the cuts healed leaving behind scars on her back, wrist, and legs.

Her youngest brother had been buried below the castle in the crypts with their ancestors, and Jon had kept his word about letting her have their father's chambers and had named her Lady Of Winterfell.

Jon had been made King Of The North and had done a fair job of ruling so far. Many of the Houses that had pledged to fight with them at The Battle Of The Bastards had sent even more men to help them fight the war ahead. The other Houses that had refused their request to join their cause had arrived in Winterfell within a fortnight of the battle to ask forgiveness and pledge their swords to the Starks again.

He had written to the new heirs of both the Karstarks and the Umbers to invite them to Winterfell. Sixteen-year-old Alys Karstark was the new Lady of Karhold and had been more than happy to forget the fate of her Grandfather and take her father's place as the leader of her House and pledge her soldiers to defend the North against the Long Night.

Ten-year-old Ned Umber had been advised to swear his sword to the Stark's and to beg forgiveness for the death of the youngest Stark. Ned had felt genuinely repulsed by the actions of his father, having been raised beside Rickon Stark since he had arrived at the Last Hearth about three years before.

The Northern army had now reached its highest at just over nine thousand men, including four thousand and five hundred Knights Of The Vale. Sansa knew her brother needed more men to help fight the battle that was to come. To help him, she had written to her cousin, Robin Arryn to notify him that she was sending Lord Royce back to The Vale to retrieve him and more soldiers.

She knew that her cousin was no longer safe once the "Queen" learned that the fifteen-year-old Lord had sent his men North to defend the woman she believed had conspired to murder her son. She also knew that the Knights of The Vale were used to fighting in the snow and would be significant assets to have when the Long Night began.

A knock at the door pulled Sansa out of her concentration, and she jumped slightly at the sound;

"You may come in," she said upon gaining her composure.

The man who had opened the door was Ser Davos Seaworth – a sweet face that had become increasingly close to her brother, "My Lady, the King has requested your presence in his chambers."

"I see, I will join him in a few moments," Sansa put aside the clothing she had been sewing and rose from her chair.

"Would you like me to escort you, my Lady?"

"No, thank you; I can manage just fine."

Ser Davos nodded and backed out of the room, closing the door as gently as possible before walking back down the hall to his new King.

Sansa thought the Onion Knight was a kind man, but he had served Stannis Baratheon and had been a smuggler. The fact that the used to be criminal was now the right hand of the King of The North bothered her slightly. She didn't wish to admit it, but she felt some slight at not being seated on her brother's right side during the feast – or that her council wasn't the first he sought when he needed it.

She wrapped her cloak around her shoulders and left her chambers, walking fluidly through the hallways to her brother's room.

Men and women nodded and bowed as she passed, and she smiled in acknowledgment as they showed their respects. Some of the men were the survivors from the Bolton Household and had thrown down their swords and pledged to be faithful and serve House Stark. Sansa had come to realize that these men were afraid of Ramsay as well, nearly as much as she and Theon Greyjoy were. Their smiles had gone from anxious and wary to friendly and relaxed once their sadistic Lord had been defeated.

When she arrived at her brother's chambers, she knocked only once before entering – barely waiting for a response;

"You sent Ser Davos to fetch me?" She asked, with a hint of humorous disdain in her voice.

Jon was sitting in front of the fire with a goblet of ale in his hand, which he put down as he rose and strode towards his sister.

"I didn't want you to get angry with me for interrupting you like you did the other night," he said with a smile before embracing her warmly.

Sansa chuckled at the memory as she remembered her past annoyance and wondered if her brother had realized that the clothing she was currently working on was for him.

"Was it worth interrupting me this time?"

"I've received quite a few letters in the last day or two, and I figured you'd want to know of them. I also figured you'd want to make your opinions known about my decision."

She rose her eyebrows, "make my opinions known? Am I correct to assume that the decision is made then?"

Jon sighed, fully aware that his sister would either react with anger or fear at what he was about to tell her. He walked over to the table and picked up four small scrolls.

"One of these letters is from Queen Cersei Lannister, wanting us to go to King's Landing and pledge fealty. The second is from Queen Daenerys Targaryen's Hand Of The Queen, Tyrion Lannister-"

"Wait, Tyrion is alive?" Her voice was full of genuine concern, and this surprised Jon.

"Yes, according to this letter he's Hand Of The Queen to Daenerys Targaryen – The Mad King's daughter. He also requests that we go and pledge fealty at Dragonstone, and is also offering a peace treaty with the North if we help take down our common enemy."

"Our common enemy being Cersei?"

"As far as he's aware, yes. However, we don't have time to worry about vengeance for our family-"

Sansa sighed, "Cersei isn't just going to leave us alone. As you said, we have so many enemies now. I know you're worried about the dead, but we can't forget about the South. We still have The Wall and The Night's Watch to protect us, but there's nothing between Cersei and us."

"Cersei is down in King's Landing. She can't get to you here," Jon reassured, "besides, I will protect you from any threat. We need to focus on The Night King because he isn't waiting or plotting the way these Queen's are. I didn't want to acknowledge either of their requests, but Daenerys may be a good-"

"Are you seriously suggesting we pledge fealty to the Targaryen Queen?"

"The third letter's from Samwell Tarly. There's Dragon Glass underneath Dragonstone, and if that's true, then we need to get to it and create weapons from it. This  _Queen_ also has an army of over one-hundred thousand strong. We need all the men we can get for The Long Night to fight with us."

"Do you truly think that she has come to Westeros to help the North win The Battle For The Dawn? She came here to get Cersei off her father's throne and to take back The Seven Kingdoms –  _all_ the Seven Kingdoms. She isn't going to come to fight with us or let you mine the Dragon Glass."

"We don't know that," Jon replied, "if I can speak to her-"

" _You?"_ Her voice rose, and her brother could hear the fear breaking through, "you can't leave Winterfell and go down South! Every Stark that has crossed the border between the North and South have never come home! We just got our home back, and we're the only Stark's left. You can't just leave!"

"Sansa, like you said – the Targaryen Queen returned to take back her father's throne. She believes she's the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, and as the King Of The North, I need to speak with her. I need to convince her that the dead are coming and that they're more important than Cersei."

"She won't believe you! Nobody in the South is going to believe you. We need to train the men we have here and prepare the battlements. If you're right about the Night's King finding a way over The Wall, then we don't know how long we have, and we're going to need you here."

"We don't have the men to face the Night's King's army," his voice was even and controlled, but his sister could hear the slight shiver of despair, "the Targaryen Queen has dragons and more than one-hundred thousand men. We can't win the fight without her and the Southern armies."

"I sent word to my cousin, Robin and he's joining us in Winterfell with the rest of Knight's Of The Vale-"

"It won't be enough, Sansa."

There was a beat of silence, and she could tell by the look of defeat on her brother's face that he believed the risk was necessary.

"How many are there?" She asked, in regards to the numbers of the army of the dead.

"One-hundred thousand... if not more," Jon answered with a sigh as he sat back down beside the fire.

"We have barely nine-thousand..." Sansa whispered more to herself.

A couple of moments passed before she sat beside her brother at the fire, "what's the fourth letter?"

"It's from Edd. Bran and Meera Reed returned to Castle Black. They asked him to send word that they're currently on their way to Winterfell."

"Bran's alive?"

"Yes, and he'll be home in just over a fortnight."

He watched as a smile lit up his sister's face. It was the brightest smile he had seen as of yet.

"I'll be gone by the time he gets here, but I trust you'll take care of Winterfell while I'm gone."

This caused her smile to falter, but after a moment, she sighed, "I can't change your mind, can I?"

"I need to do this Sansa – for us. I know it's a risk, but I need to do it for the North and our family."

She nodded despite feeling her heart sink, "when will you be leaving?"

"By months end. Ser Davos is coming with me, and I'll take some soldiers too."

"Does this peace treaty Tyrion is offering... does it include Northern independence?" She asked.

"It doesn't specify," Jon replied shortly.

"She's going to want all Seven of the Kingdoms. You realize that – don't you?"

"You're afraid I'll bend the knee?" Her brother scoffed, and this infuriated her.

"No! I'm afraid you'll get burnt alive by her dragons, just like our Grandfather and uncle! Alternatively, have you forgotten the reason  _our father_ fought to get her father off The Iron Throne in the first place?"

"I haven't forgotten Sansa, but this  _Daenerys_ may not be like her father. It's worth the risk – to save the North."

She took a deep breath to calm herself, knowing that she wouldn't change his mind and knowing that she didn't want to spend their remaining time together fighting.

"I'll support you if this is your choice because you're my brother and my King. However, the Northern Lords are proud, and they won't be pleased about this."

"I'm aware, but I trust you will keep them in control for me while I'm away – until I return?"

"Of course, I'll do my best," she smiled sadly and embraced her brother once more before rising.

"We'll break the news to the Lords and Ladies during the morning feast. For now, let's go enjoy the evening and get a good night's rest before you start preparing for your journey."

Jon nodded and smiled at his sister – pleased and somewhat surprised by how easy it was to get her support on the matter.

"Sleep well, Jon."

"You too, Sansa."

_Jon was in the crypts, just like he used to dream of when he was younger. However, this time, he wasn't afraid as he strolled past the statues towards the face of his father and brothers._

" _I've been waiting for you to come," his father's voice was clear and kind._

" _You've been waiting?"_

_"Of course, I knew that one day you'd come home and reunite with your sister," the statue of his father seemed to come alive and smiled at him, "you're my blood after all, and I promised to keep you safe."_

" _You promised to keep me safe?" He asked, "I don't understand. You sent me to The Wall, and the Long Night is coming. I'm doing everything I can to keep Sansa safe, and Bran's coming home too - but I don't know how to defeat The Night King. We don't have the men anymore."_

_"Relax Jon, The Great War is only beginning, and it will be a Stark to end The Long Night and defeat The Night King. Remember though; it's imperative for the defeat of the army of the dead that ice and fire become one as well. It always has been, and that's part of the reason I promised to protect you."_

" _I don't understand what any of this means."_

_"You will, one day. It isn't time yet, but I promise the next time we see each other – we'll speak about your Mother."_

" _Wait, father! Please, don't go just yet!" Jon called to him, but the statue had returned to solid stone._

_Suddenly something felt wrong again like he shouldn't be in the crypts of Winterfell._

_Sansa's voice echoed in his ears, 'you're a Stark to me.'_

_However, the King's Of Winter seemed to turn their cold eyes as if to say otherwise._

_Jon turned, frightened, and raced back to the surface where he belonged._

It was nearly the end of the fortnight, and Jon once again found himself waking with a start, surprised when the rays of sunlight shone through his window.

He was in his old room – the one he had once shared with Rob, though there was only one bed now.

He sighed and rose out of his bed, pulling on his clothing and his cloak quickly to get down to the feast before Sansa complained about his tardiness.

"Your Grace," murmurs followed him through the halls, and people bowed and stepped out of the way as he strode past trying not to show that he was currently in a rush and trying to acknowledge his people.

"You're late," Sansa hissed when he sat down in his spot in the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry; I didn't sleep well."

"I can tell that much for myself, but it isn't proper manners for a King to be late – especially when there is a special guest to be greeted."

This comment perplexed Jon, and he looked at his sister with a confused expression, "what special guest?"

"Well, they have already sat down to eat, so you'll need to greet them later."

When his sister turned away from him and started eating, he continued to give her a confused look for only a couple more moments before turning to grab something to eat.

The morning feast was always a quiet and rushed affair, and once Jon and Sansa had finished with their food – the Lords and Ladies began excusing themselves and bowing out of the Great Hall.

As the Great Hall continued to empty, Sansa sat beside her brother and tried to tune out the conversation that was being had with Ser Davos Seaworth. She was too busy trying to signal her guest to arise from her chair and announce herself to The King Of The North.

It wasn't until Sansa, Jon and the Freefolk were the only ones in the Great Hall that a woman stepped forward from the farthest end of the room. She had remained out of sight from The King until she had gotten her courage up to stand from the table and make her way to the center of the hall.

"Your Grace," the woman spoke loudly and broke Jon out of his conversation with Tormund, who was always seated beside the Onion Knight that had excused himself several minutes before.

The King Of The North stopped mid-sentence and looked to see who had spoken to him.

Upon seeing the familiar face, the curious look turned to one of shock and then joy;

"Idalia?" He rose out of his chair and strode around the table as Sansa smiled and Tormund watched.

The woman in the middle of the room had waist length blonde hair, which was braided and hanging over her shoulder. She wore a simple, but beautiful pale blue dress with some embroidering around the sleeves and neckline. Her pale skin and light hair were in contrast to her bright blue eyes, that like Sansa's – were proof she or one of her parents were from the South and not the North.

The woman beamed and tried to suppress her joy as Jon was soon in front of her.

She curtsied, "Lady Idalia of House Lake, my King."

He stood in front of her, still in shock but upon seeing her rise from her curtsy and being met with the familiar blue eyes – his restraint broke, and without thinking, he embraced her and lifted her into his arms.

"Dalia!" Their laughter intertwined as he spun her around, and when he put her down and looked at her again, they were both beaming at each other – as if they had been true lovers in another life.

She looked at him as if for the first time and didn't say anything as she memorized his face again, noticing the scars around his eyes and the haunted look that had seemed only to grow since she had seen him last.

"Oh, Jon," without thinking, the woman known as Lady Idalia Lake reached out to brush a strand of hair off his face, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I feared the same," he answered as he looked at the sight before him.

Idalia Lake was no longer a girl anymore but was a woman, and he could tell by her appearance that the last seven years had been trying for her as well. She was still as beautiful as ever though.

"You're stunning," Jon said before he could prevent himself.

"Thank you, your grace," she curtsied again and upon rising, addressed Sansa who had walked towards them.

"Princess Sansa, thank you so much for writing to me and updating me about the change in circumstance."

The Lady Of Winterfell smiled, "no Princess, please – you may refer to me as 'Lady Sansa,' or simply Sansa when nobody else is around."

Idalia returned the smiled and gently embraced the auburn-haired beauty.

"You're still as beautiful as ever,  _Lady Sansa."_

"Thank you, Lady Lake. I return the sentiment to you as well."

"You wrote to her?" Jon asked, sending his sister a questioning look.

"Of course, as we were speaking of just the other night – we can never have too many allies."

Her brother nodded, "well, I suppose you must be tired after the long trip. Why don't we speak later so you can get some rest?"

"As you request, your grace," Idalia curtsied again, with a smirk on her face this time as his face went red.

"Please, Dalia – just call me, Jon."

The woman laughed, "it's so much more fun seeing you blush when I refer to you as my King, though."

Sansa tried not to smirk as well and decided to offer her brother a break and spoke to Idalia;

"Lady Lake, why don't you come with me, and I'll get you settled in one of our nicer chambers that we have here at Winterfell?"

"I would appreciate that very much Lady Sansa. Thank you so much."

"All right, well – I'll let you ladies get to it," Jon stepped aside for the ladies to pass.

Before the two left the Great Hall; however, his voice rang out - "Sansa, may I request you in my chambers later after you're done making sure Lady Lake is comfortable?"

Sansa turned and smiled, "yes, Brother."

It took a couple of hours for Sansa to finish getting Idalia settled before knocking on her brothers' door.

"Come in Sansa," she could hear the exhaustion in her brothers' voice.

"Good evening, Jon."

"Don't do that," he replied shortly, "sound all innocent like you aren't plotting anything. I know you."

"I haven't done anything but gather allies for us for The Long Night."

"Oh, so this has nothing to do with our conversation from the other day? About marriage?"

Sansa sat down in front of the fire and smirked, "you made it quite clear that you didn't care about my advice on the subject."

He sighed, "I don't have time to think about marriage and sons right now. I need to figure out how to defeat The Night King and his army.  _Nothing_ is more important than that at the moment."

"As I explained to you – part of being King is being married and having heirs. You're already twenty-three, and because you're a Bastard, your claim isn't absolute until you marry and have a son."

"I'll worry about that once The Long Night is ended. You have my word Sansa, but in the meantime-"

"You may lose your army by then! I'm trying to solidify your claim to the North and advising you about the politics, but you're insisting on being ignorant! I know you don't want to think about marriage right now, but they made you King Of The North, and that comes with responsibilities."

"I never asked for this!" Jon snapped, raising his voice, "I only accepted reclaiming Winterfell for you and as you keep pointing out – we only won The Battle Of The Bastards, because the Knights Of The Vale came to our aid  _for you._ I only accepted becoming King because I wanted to protect you and-"

"The Seven Kingdoms," she finished his sentence for him and continued, "you're the shield that guards the realm of men. I believe you about The Long Night Jon, but there's more to fighting a war and gathering allies for The Battle For The Dawn then just military alliances. Robb didn't realize that."

"I'm not Robb! I don't intend to make the same mistakes as him or father."

"Then perhaps you should listen to my advice!" Sansa rose from her seat and angrily strode across the room to where her brother was standing, "I learned things in Kings Landing about ruling a kingdom, and I know more than you think. If Robb had spent more time listening to our Mother then breaking his vows and-"

" _Your_ Mother," Jon interrupted, "and I agree that Robb made mistakes, but I'm not him. I know I was never as good as Robb at riding or fighting, or as smart as him – However, I'd like to believe that I have learned more. After all, I have survived this long, and I have had to make some political decisions too."

"Like going South to meet with a Queen, you don't know whose father murdered members of  _our_ family?"

" _Sansa –_ I'm going South  _for us_. I know I don't know about marriage alliances, but the main thing we need to focus on is building an  _army_  – as well as gathering the tools we'll need for the war ahead."

Her brother's tone had changed from annoyed to authoritative, and she knew the conversation was over.

However, she was surprised when Jon continued; "When I return from Dragonstone, we'll speak of marriage alliances – once I have an army behind me and the Dragon Glass in barrels headed for Winterfell."

She nodded and decided to take her to leave, but before she reached the door, her brother spoke again, "And don't think I don't realize your plans for Idalia."

"I don't know what you suspect I'm plotting," Sansa replied with a smirk.

"I told you I wouldn't marry someone that I didn't love. It was just a coincidence that the young Lady I was once infatuated with shows up at Winterfell a few days after we had that conversation?"

"Completely coincidental."

Jon smiled and looked at his sister who was standing with her hand on the door handle, "you may still have the others fooled, but I'm not. I know how intelligent you are, and I know what you wanted."

"My only desires are to have our family together and safe, and that requires marriage for you. I also figured that Idalia could make you happy and bring a smile to your face. I remember how you lit up whenever she came through the Winterfell gates when we were children. I want you to be happy."

"That's sweet Sansa," he walked over to his sister and embraced her, "we'll speak when I get home."

She nodded and opened the door, sending her brother a smile before walking gracefully down the hallway to her chambers.

He sighed, 'what am I going to do about her? She won't relent.'

His mind shifted from his sisters' relentless plotting to Idalia.

'She truly is radiant. I wonder what the reason is for her never marrying.'

On the other side of Winterfell, the woman he was thinking about was in her chambers sewing and waiting for a knock on her door.

When it came, she grabbed her cloak from her bed and put it on before striding outside.

"Lady Sansa," she greeted with a curtsy and got a radiant smile back.

"Idalia, you can call me by name. Nobody is listening to us," she held out her arm and pulled the blonde haired woman along with her down the hallway.

"I spoke to Jon, and he's stunned by you," Sansa spoke as not to be overheard by the passerbys, "However, he's too focused on the idea of making military alliances to think about marriage. Perhaps when he returns from meeting The Dragon Queen, he'll be willing to consider it."

"What happens if he doesn't return?" She asked with concern in her voice, "wouldn't that make Lord Brandon the King Of The North?"

"I don't know what my brother has been doing on the other side of the wall, but I do know that unless they found some cure for his legs; He isn't in the proper state or educated in how to govern the North during The Long Night. One thing I do believe I can get Jon to do is to name me as his successor."

"But will the Northern Lord's accept that? If Bran truly is alive, he holds precedence over you  _and Jon."_

"Bran loved Jon, almost as much as Rob did – plus the Lords know about his condition and know that he has been living in the wilderness for years. It shouldn't be hard to convince either of them to let me be the Lady Of Winterfell until Jon returns. I'm fearful of his leaving, but I trust him and his words."

"Jon will return," Idalia reassured her, despite still being worried for his safety, "I trust that he won't leave you or your powerless brother alone in this world. He's fearless by going down to Dragonstone, and he's doing it all for you and the North. He's courageous when it comes to that."

"Yes, my Beloved brother has much courage, but he's also quite foolish at times."

"When does he leave?"

"The morning after the morrow," Sansa answered with a sigh, "it'll be months before I see him again – if this meeting of his goes well with The Dragon Queen."

"I've heard good things of her. She freed the slaves and had her army pledge to her after giving them their freedom."

"With three giant dragons behind her back. I'm sure they felt no pressure at all."

"You're worried that Jon will bend the knee?"

"I'm scared The Dragon Queen won't give him a choice. She didn't come here to give the Kingdoms freedom. She came to conquer Westeros and take back the Iron Throne – and the North is part of that."

Idalia didn't know what to say and could hear the fear in the auburn-haired woman's voice.

She knew that the annoyance the Lady was radiating from her person was coming from her trauma and distress at the idea of her brother going South – and more specifically, never coming home.

As they continued to walk, they found themselves outside, walking in the snow – arm in arm and no longer speaking, but enjoying the company of the other.

Sansa found it comforting, having not had a friend since leaving Kings Landing. She had lost her friend Jeyne Poole the day her father had been arrested, and Margaery Tyrell had, of course, stayed behind when she had fled Kings Landing after the murder of King Joffrey – her former betrothed.

As they walked, she found herself growing increasingly worried that once Jon left – the Lords would want her to marry one of their sons. She had also been worried that if the King didn't marry, she would have to secure alliances for her brother. She shook off that thought – Jon would never force her to marry again, and nobody would dare touch her with Brienne as her guard.

'Everything's going to be all right,' Sansa told herself, 'Bran will be home soon, and Jon will return from Dragonstone safe and sound. Everything's going to be fine.'


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya leaves The Twins and reunites with some familiar faces. While Sansa has a reunion of her own at Winterfell.

**The Twins:**

Arya Stark was laying on the bed of the deceased Walder Frey, looking up at the ceiling and thinking about the prior days' events;

She had massacred the Freys that had taken part in the murder of her mother and brother. She had only spared the women and children, as well as the men that had been boys at the time of The Red Wedding.

There was now only sixty-one Freys left; thirty-two women, and twenty-nine men.

Perhaps it was a testament of how evil the Freys Of The Crossing had been, but the younger Frey men and women had been more than happy to bend their knees upon realizing who she was. Many of them asked for forgiveness and to be spared, while others called her Princess and your grace. The latter had shocked Arya, as she hadn’t ever been called such things during the time her brother was King Of The North, but she supposed that was what her title had become once Rob had declared independence from the South.

She had ensured that the three older men she had discovered to be loyal to her brother weren't at the feast the night before. Twenty-six-year-old – Alesander and Olyvar Frey and thirty-eight year old – Perwyn Frey had been so faithful to Rob that they had to be sent away from The Twins before The Red Wedding. She had spared their lives for this reason and had looked forward to speaking to them.

After she had taken care of the murderous Freys and gotten the cooperation of the remaining sixty-one she had gone into the dungeons to release her Uncle, Edmure Tully and reunited him with his wife and son. Arya barely remembered her Uncle Edmure, having not seen him since she was six years old but she embraced him all the same and was glad to finally be in the arms of someone who was flesh and blood – even if it wasn’t her brothers or sister.

Arya was pulled from her thoughts and sat up in the bed when a knock came to the door;

“Princess, I brought you some dinner,” the woman that entered had waist length brown hair, white skin and big brown eyes.

“Lady Roslin – please, call me Arya.”

The woman set the tray of food down on a table and turned to face the younger woman.

"I didn't get a chance to speak to your brother or mother," Roslin said, "I never got to introduce myself to any members of my husbands family formally, but I'm thankful to meet you. In a way, I suppose I'm considered to be your Aunt – by marriage."

Arya smiled, "I suppose that's what you'd be. Would you be opposed to me calling you, Aunt Roslin?"

The most beautiful of the Frey daughter's laughed, "you may call me Aunt, Princess. Father was never into terms of endearment, and there's so many of us, it's hard to keep track of who's a sibling or a cousin or an Aunt or Uncle. I've never been called Auntie before, or anything other than that one from father. I've been called Mother by my son, of course.”

“Auntie then,” the seventeen-year-old girl replied, walking over to Roslin with another smile, "as long as you promise to call me ‘niece' or Arya going forward."

Roslin smiled widely, “I will gladly do so... Arya.”

The young women stared at each other, both thinking about how they could be sisters – had the King Of The North kept his word and married her.

‘Rob would be alive, and I'd be home with Sansa.'

Arya cleared her throat at that thought and looked down at the tray of food, “I’m not very hungry Aunt Roslin, and I really must be going.”

“You’re leaving?” Her Aunt asked, concern filling her voice.

"I overheard from Jaime Lannister that my brother, Jon and my sister have taken back Winterfell. I need to go home. I have already spoken to Uncle Edmure, and once I arrive at home, I'll be sending a letter to him to give him an update on the status of the North."

“Oh, I see. Is my husband sending anybody with you – for protection?”

“I don’t need protection. I’ll get to Winterfell just fine on my own,” Arya walked away from Roslin and towards the door, “Please, don’t worry. I can take care of myself, but I need to go protect my family.”

"I understand Prince- Arya," Roslin caught herself and followed the young girl out of her deceased father's chambers, "I hope to see you again one day. Familiar faces would be great at The Twins."

“I'm sure that now the older and more sinister members of your family are gone, that the castle will brighten up. I'm happy that you and my Uncle are so infatuated with each other. It's good that some good came out of The Red Wedding, after all, and Tobias is a wonderful boy. He's three now, correct?"

“Yes, just had his third name day. I’m glad that my husband will be able to get to know his son. I’ve done my best to protect him from the negativity that was my father and older brothers and Uncles.”

“You're a good mother," Arya told her as they walked together through the dark hallways, "I can't wait to get home and tell my sister and brother about our newfound companions – and the fact that The Freys Of The Crossing once again, are loyal to the Northern Crown."

Roslin stopped walking once they got to the front hall, where her husband was waiting for his niece;

“My family wants to make right the wrong that was committed against your family,” she said, putting her arm on Arya’s gently, “the Freys will always be ready to defend the Starks against any enemy.”

"Thank you, Aunt Roslin," she embraced her and then turned to smile at her Uncle Edmure.

"I've got a horse and food prepared for your journey. I also got some of the boys to pack some of their clothing for you in case you need a change of clothing. Perhaps wearing something with the sigil of The Twins will keep you safe on the roads, until the Lannisters learn the events that occurred."

Arya nodded at her Uncle before embracing him, “thank you, Uncle Edmure.”

Edmure smiled and returned his niece’s embrace, “It’s great to see a familiar face. I look forward to getting your letter with an update about your sister. I hope you find your way home well.”

"Don't worry about me, Uncle. I'll get home within a month and will write to you as soon as I do."

Roslin had come to stand beside her husband, putting her arm through his and looking at him lovingly. Before she turned away from her Aunt and Uncle, she turned to see her little cousin watching her.

"Hello Lord Tobias," she greeted, with a gentle smile at the three-year-old boy.

“Hello Princess,” the boy replied and attempted to bow.

She walked towards him and knelt to his level, "you can call me Arya, Dear cousin."

“Ara?" The boy tried to repeat back to her, and she laughed.

“Close enough, Tobias.”

When she rose she ruffled his hair, the way Jon used to do to her when she was younger.

“Goodbye Uncle Edmure – Aunt Roslin,” Arya said her goodbyes and walked away from the castle.

Once she entered the courtyard, multiple Freys turned to bow and curtsy at her. She walked towards the horse that was waiting for her and found packages hanging off the saddle, and she smiled.

It had been years since she had anyone to show her any concern or try to care for her.

‘Who was the last person?’ She thought to herself, ‘The Hound, and I left him for dead...’

She climbed onto the white horse that her Uncle had given her. The horse was beautiful and had a grey mane that was freshly brushed.

“Let’s go, girl. We’re heading North.”

~~~-~~~

**Riverlands:**

It had been about three days that Arya had been traveling, and she had set up camp once again that night, building a fire to keep herself warm and cook the food that the Frey's had prepared for her.

She had finished cooking the rabbit and had started eating it when she heard a noise coming from close by.

Eight Lannister soldiers were walking through the woods, and she put her food down and picked up Needle as they walked closer.

“They sent eight of us to deal with the Freys, but there’s still seven times as many of them as there are of us,” one of the men was complaining loudly, “even with the massive massacre.”

“That’s not even including the four thousand Frey soldiers!” Another replied.

"I heard they're sending all four thousand of their soldiers to Riverrun to kick us out," the third man with a deep voice spoke, "Edmure Tully was released and has gone to reclaim his castle with the men. People are saying that he arranged the massacre with some of the Lord Frey's sons."

“I heard it was a Stark.”

Seven of the men laughed loudly at their comrades claim.

“The Starks are dead!”

"No, they're not. Sansa Stark and her bastard brother have reclaimed the North! Moreover, the Freys were poisoned, just like how the King was a couple of years back."

“Sansa Stark is far away, and couldn’t possibly be behind the massacre of the Freys.”

“She could have sent someone South to take care of them."

“There wasn’t enough time from the time they reclaimed Winterfell to get down to The Twins.”

Arya cleared her throat once they got close enough to hear, “you’re forgetting a Stark.”

The soldiers brought their horses to a halt and looked surprised by the young woman’s presence. Once they got over their shock, they smiled at her and one of them dismounted.

“Good day my Lady,” the soldier that had been speaking about it having been a Stark was the one that greeted her, “what’s a young girl doing wandering in the woods by herself.”

"I wasn't wandering," her voice was harsh, and she gripped Needle a little tighter, "I'm traveling."

“By yourself?” One of the other soldiers asked.

"Not completely. I have my horse."

“Where are you headed?”

Arya thought for a moment about how she wanted to reply, and upon realizing that she was outnumbered – smiled sweetly;

“I’m heading North, to a village where my brother and sister live.”

“Your brother and sister, huh?” Another soldier dismounted, “do you have supplies?”

She nodded, "I have everything I need. Thank you, Ser."

“That satchel – it has the Frey sigil,” the soldier noticed.

“I picked up some supplies from the new Lady of The Twins, Lady Walda.”

The soldiers looked at each other, silently communicating about whether or not they believed this mysterious traveler and what they were going to do about her.

"You seemed to have an opinion on our conversation, and you said we forgot about a Stark?" The soldier that had brought up the possibility of it being a Stark spoke again.

“It was just a mindless comment from a young girl, Ser,” Arya tried backtracking, “I know that Kin- Rob Stark and his mother were killed at The Twins three years ago, and the two young Stark boys were killed in Winterfell. That only leaves Sansa Stark and her brother Jon, as well as her sister-”

One of the soldiers that were still on a horse laughed, "Sansa Stark's sister is dead! She hasn't been seen since her traitor father was beheaded."

"That's indeed true," she smiled at the soldier as warmly as she could muster, "please, forgive me, Ser. It was just a mindless comment. I shouldn't have interrupted the conversation of fine soldiers like yourselves."

Another soldier unmounted, and Arya looked at the three of them that were currently in front of her and then the five still on horses – nervously trying to figure out if and how she could overpower and escape.

“What’s your name again, my Lady?”

“I didn’t tell you my name, Ser,” she answered politely.

“She only told us she was traveling to her brother and sister in the North, you dolt!" One of the soldiers remarked.

The soldier that had asked her her name began sounding annoyed as he sent his comrade a disgusted look, "wherein the North is your brother and sister, my Lady?"

She gripped Needle tighter and tried to relax, sensing that the soldier was becoming suspicious.

“Barrowton Ser. Our father was a stonemason, and my mother sent me South to be betrothed to one of the Freys, but it didn't work out."

“So, your betrothed sent you to travel back to Barrowton alone?”

“Leave the girl alone!” One of the soldiers who had yet to speak said, “just let her travel on her way. She’s dressed in boy clothing and has everything she needs. It isn’t any of our business – The Queen didn’t send us to the Riverlands to bother commoners about their travel plans.”

The suspicious soldier looked at his comrades and upon seeing that none of them were interested in this girl, motioned for the other two to climb back onto their horses and did the same.

“Be careful what you say to soldiers when you eavesdrop on their conversations, girl,” the soldier spoke to her once more upon mounting his horse, “some soldiers would beat you and take you to the Queen for seemingly knowing so much about the Starks and the whereabouts of the missing one.”

Arya nodded and curtsied to the soldiers as they trotted off, breathing a sigh of relief once they were out of range.

‘The Hound was right. I need to learn when to keep my mouth shut.'

She put Needle back on her waist and groaned when she realized her rabbit was in the dirt.

‘That’s perfect,’ she thought to herself as she picked it up and turned it over in her hands, seeing if she could salvage it.

Upon deciding that she wasn’t hungry enough to eat a rabbit covered in dirt, she threw it in a bush and went over to her satchel and began rummaging for something quick to eat before she headed off again.

‘I should get away from those soldiers before they get any ideas to come back.'

She had given up on finding something to eat and had started preparing the horse to leave when she heard a rustling in the bushes.

She saw a flash of black run by the bush and then grey on the other side of the wood where she was standing with her horse that was beginning to whine and get scared. Suddenly she noticed a flash of white run past and heard the growling coming from around her in the trees.

Before she knew it, she was surrounded by nine wolves; one black, one white and the rest grey.

She turned slowly, resting her hand on the horse in an attempt to soothe it so the wolves wouldn't attack them. She didn't want to draw Needle in case they felt threatened, but for some reason – they never attacked her and stood there growling as if they were waiting for something, or perhaps someone.

It then occurred to Arya what else she had overheard during her travels through the Riverlands. There were rumors of a wolf pack that was being led by a she-wolf of enormous size. It had occurred to her then that perhaps the wolf they spoke of was her dire wolf, Nymeria of whom she had chased off to protect from the Queen on the way down to King's Landing from Winterfell.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she noticed another wolf approaching. This wolf was the size of a small horse and had grey fur, but a white face and dark golden eyes.

Arya smiled and knelt to the ground as shame and memories filled her; She had yelled at her to go and be free and that she didn't want her anymore, and had even thrown two rocks at her with Jory. She had done this order to save her from the Queen, but the wolf pup hadn't understood and had whined and looked at her with betrayal and pain in her eyes.

"Nymeria," she whispered as the dire wolf came closer, "Nymeria, it's me – Arya."

She held out her hand as the dire wolf came ever closer, "I'm heading North girl. I'm finally going home, back to our brothers and Sansa."

The wolves around them stopped growling upon seeing their leader approach the human girl.

Nymeria was within arm's length, and Arya waited for her to act first before daring to try embracing her.

The dire wolf seemed to recognize her and was soon rushing forward happily to greet the young girl it had been bonded with as a pup.

"Nymeria!" Arya wrapped her arms around her, as she had the day she had said goodbye, "I'm so sorry, Girl. I've missed you so much."

After a couple of moments, Nymeria pulled away and looked into her eyes, "will you come with me?"

She looked back at her wolf pack and then back to Arya, before backing off and walking a few feet away and howling loudly. Her pack followed suit, laying down in submissive stances as if to say they understood what their leader was communicating.

The dire wolf then turned back to her and returned to her side, sitting in front of her as she had so long ago.

"Nymeria," Arya cried before embracing the dire wolf again, for the first time in a long time – feeling safe and feeling like herself.

‘A girl is Arya Stark of Winterfell, and I’m going home,’ her own words to Jaqen H'ghar played in her mind.

‘Finally, I am Arya Stark,' she thought to herself, nearly feeling at peace for the first time in seven years.

~~~-~~~

Nothing eventful took place until three days later when Arya once again stopped to build a fire to keep herself warm so she could sleep for the night.

She could hear Nymeria’s pack hunting down by the river some feet away and was currently laying on Nymeria who was finishing a sheep she had preyed down and brought back to camp.

She had nearly drifted to sleep when some travelers walking through the woods startled her awake.

“I’m not interested in hearing your stories about the fucking Lord Of Light, do you understand Beric?” A familiar voice was saying roughly, and Arya sat up upon hearing it – startling Nymeria in the process.

"Clegane, you saw Thoros bring me back, and you saw The Wall and the dead in flames."

"Just because I saw it doesn't mean I want to hear about it every hour! I don't know why the Lord Of Lord brought a piece of shit like you back, and I don't need to understand it. All I want to do is get to The Wall and help deal with the dead because I've got nothing better to do with my time at the moment-"

Four men on horses came around the trees and the one that had been speaking stopped upon seeing Arya standing there.

“Arya?” The man’s voice had gone from harsh to shocked, with an unfamiliar tone Arya had never heard come out of the mouth of Sandor Clegane.

“Lady Stark,” Beric Dondarrion also looked shocked but smiled upon seeing the young woman.

“You're alive, "Arya ignored the man and continued looking at The Hound – her words coming off as more of a statement.

Sandor Clegane nodded, regaining his composure, “I am, a passerby found me and helped me. Sorry to disappoint you, Little Wolf.”

“I’m not disappointed,” the words came out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Sandor got off his horse and started towards her, but stopped when Nymeria came up behind her Mistress and growled at the unfamiliar man.

“You found your wolf, I see.”

"Just three days ago," Arya explained, "she built a wolf pack, and they're coming with me."

“Coming with you where?”

“My sister and brother have reclaimed Winterfell, so I’m going home.”

“That’s wonderful to hear!” Thoros clapped his hands and unmounted as well, “it’s great that you’ll finally be reunited with your family, and we’re heading to Winterfell as well.”

“You won’t be welcome,” Arya said harshly, “you sold my friend to The Red Lady. I should kill you right now.”

“There’s no need for that,” Beric interceded, “we’re not your enemy. We never meant for harm to come to the boy. We were only serving The Lord. Let us accompany you home, Lady Stark. We’ll make sure you get there safe and sound – and we’ll be able to explain our reason for going over The Wall on our-”

“The Wall?” She looked at Sandor with a perplexed expression, “why would you go over it?”

“I’ll explain to you, Little Wolf. Don’t ask these guys though or they’ll turn it into a religious ceremony. Would you mind calling that thing off?”

Arya looked at The Hound and then at the three members of The Brotherhood Without Banners. She considered whether or not she should trust them for a moment, but then remembered how Sandor had fought to protect her and keep her safe – even after there was no profit for him.

"Nymeria – down girl," the dire wolf obeyed, returning to feasting on the prey she had been eating.

“Do you have food?” The third member that Arya couldn’t remember the name of asked.

“Not enough for any of you,” she replied harshly.

Beric laughed, “she certainly got attitude from you during the time you were in charge of her, eh Clegane?”

Sandor went and sat down near the fire the young girl – Or rather, now a young woman had made and ignored the comment. Arya quietly watched as the other men dismounted and joined him at her fire.

She walked over to Nymeria and laid back down, but kept her eyes open.

She didn’t trust The Brotherhood Without Banners.

‘But I trust The Hound.’

~~~-~~~

**The North:**

It had been another fortnight of traveling with her new companions, and they were now beginning to complain about the bitter cold more each day. Arya personally found it comforting and spent much of the time quietly riding beside The Hound who had yet to comment about how she had left him to die.

They would be at Winterfell in eleven days according to their estimations, and every day they traveled she became more anxious to get there. It was like The Hound had said three years prior about how eager she had been to get to The Twins – when you get so close, you become afraid that you won't make it. In that case, her brother and mother were murdered once they had reached the gate.

Arya was hoping that her sister was safe at Winterfell, with Jon by her side. She was anxious to reunite with her and to apologize for what had happened between them before their father’s death. She had vowed upon overhearing her sister was alive that she would return home and protect her.

‘Sansa is your sister. You may be as different as the sun and the moon, but the same blood flows through both your hearts. You need her, as she needs you,’ her father’s words kept ringing in her ears, and how she wished she had listened to them when she was still a stupid girl.

‘I'll make it right. I'll protect Sansa, just like father said we had to do,' Arya thought to herself, ‘she's my sister – always. I need to get home.’

~~~-~~~

**Winterfell:**

Three days from when Arya was having these thoughts, Sansa was sewing in the Great Hall of Winterfell. She was sitting in Jon’s chair as the Lady Of Winterfell and was working on a different article of clothing.

It was a grey fur cover, similar to a cloak but more diagonal – going halfway over the front of the chest and over the opposite sides of each shoulder. She was estimating it to be knee length, using her body measurements, but taking two inches off to fit the person she was making it for.

Laying on the table beside her was a thick dark blue dress – it was long sleeved and plain, covering the neck and only going down to the knee as well. Someone would need to wear pants underneath it, and Sansa figured she would.

‘If Arya comes home, I hope she’ll like these clothes,’ she thought as she sewed the brown lace into the neckline of the cloak, tying it together.

Ever since Brienne had told her she had seen Arya alive and well only a couple of years before, Sansa had hoped – or perhaps she knew, that one day her sister would return home upon hearing about The Battle Of The Bastards and that Winterfell now belonged to their family again.

Just as she finished working on the last thread of the cloak for her little sister, someone came rushing into the hall.

"Your Highness," the man exclaimed, "someone just arrived at the front gate, claiming to be your little brother and Meera Reed.”

She rose quickly upon hearing this and thanked the man for telling her before rushing out of the hall as respectfully as she could.

When she got outside to the courtyard, the soldiers and servants and Free Folk were gathering to see whether or not the sudden appearance of a crippled boy was indeed Bran Stark.

When she finally pushed her way through the crowd to see the people standing in the middle, she found a young man in Free Folk clothing sitting in a cart. Beside him stood a woman that was possibly two years older than her, with brown curly hair that was messy and reached just past her shoulders. She was short and skinny, perhaps from living in the wilderness for so long, but Sansa only had eyes for her brother.

"Bran," she said as she approached the cart, "is it you, Bran?"

“Yes, Sansa,” the young man replied, a voice slightly deeper than she recognized, “I’ve come home.”

She climbed onto the cart beside her brother, not caring if it was ladylike or what the other Lords thought as she embraced her brother.

“I’m so glad you’re home,” she cried unashamed, “I was so hoping you’d find your way back.”

Bran embraced her back gently, but she could tell by hugging him that the sixteen-year-old was too skinny and was very weak from the cold.

"Someone retrieve Maester Wolkan," Sansa ordered, "I want him to look over my brother and his friend, and I want a bath and food brought to them."

She turned back to her brother and spoke gently, "I was so hoping you'd come home, so I already got them to prepare your old room for you. I even got the bed handle put back in to help you sit up."

Her brother smiled, "I appreciate that. After the Maester has checked me over and you're assured I'm well, could someone take me down to the crypts? I want to pay my respects to Rickon."

Sansa nodded and embraced him once more before allowing the woman she assumed to be Meera Reed to pull the cart through the courtyard.

She watched as they were led away by Maester Wolkan and she smiled, feeling content for the second time in seven years now that she was reunited with her other brother.

~~~-~~~

It took a couple of hours for Bran to be seen by the Maester and to be bathed and fed to Sansa's satisfaction. Once Maester Wolkan came and told her that he was settled, she went to join her brother – happy when she noticed him wearing the clothing she had prepared for him.

“Bran, Maester Wolkan told me you’re well,” Sansa said as she walked in his chambers and sat beside him.

“I like this chair you had him build for me,” was her brothers answer.

“It wasn’t any problem. Maester Wolkan had the idea so you could move around better when you got home.”

“You believed I’d come home?”

"I had to believe it – until I knew you were dead, I'd keep hoping for both you and Arya’s safe return."

“Arya will be home in half a fortnight,” Bran told her, with a small smile.

“How do you know that?” Sansa asked, confused by this knowledge – as well as curious about how he had known about Rickon’s death.

As if reading her thoughts, her brother answered, "I saw it. I saw Rickon die at the hands of Ramsay Bolton – right in front of you and Jon. I also saw Arya leave The Twins to head back home. She found Nymeria in the Riverlands on her way, and they're both returning home. She has reunited with The Hound too and found The Brotherhood."

“Why would Arya be at – wait, what do you mean by ‘you saw it?’”

"I have visions and I can warg into animals and people. That's why I went over The Wall, to meet The Three-Eyed Raven to learn from him and take his place. I never got to finish my training because The Night King found us in the cave with The Children. He killed him before I could finish learning."

"The Night King?" Sansa exclaimed with shock and fear, "you mean, you saw him?"

"Jon told you, but you didn't truly believe him, did you?" Her brother replied instead of answering her question, "I suppose I can understand that. It must be hard to believe without seeing it. However, it's true, and you need to get Winterfell ready for the Battle Of The Dawn. They're coming for us all."

She looked at her brother and nodded, "I believed Jon, and we're preparing Winterfell by building better battlements and getting our army and weapons ready. He has gone to meet with The Dragon Queen to get her to help us because we don't have enough men. He's also hoping she'll give him Dragon Glass to help, but I'm worried for him because-"

“She’s a Targaryen,” Bran finished her sentence for her and smirked a knowing smile, "you need to be more open-minded about The Dragon Queen. She's the one we need, and Jon knows this. He's doing this for our family and our home and our people. He's doing the right thing, meeting with her."

Sansa looked at her brother and said nothing, still trying to wrap her head around the idea of her little brother having visions and warging abilities.

"When did you start having these powers, Bran?" She asked, wanting to understand more.

"After my fall. It was destined to happen; the fall, The War Of The Five Kings, The Red and The Purple Wedding, you marrying Ramsay Bolton and all that you suffered. The Battle Of The Bastards and The Dragon Queen coming to Westeros. Everything has unfolded perfectly, to save us all."

“It’s hard to believe that all the pain and suffering was meant to happen.”

"If none of it had happened, we wouldn't be ready for The Long Night. It's sad but true, and I'm glad that out of everything that has happened – you, me and Arya are finally going to be together again."

Sansa smiled and embraced her brother, “I’m glad about that too. Now I guess we wait for Arya.”

“Yes,” Bran answered, “now we wait.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plotting continues between the pivotal figures of Westeros, while family reunions are underway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shows the minor events happening between the characters, before ending in a reunion at the end!

**The Vale:**

Lord Royce had been traveling for twenty-one days by the time he arrived at The Vale.

It was refreshing to him to be back home, but he knew he could only stay a fortnight before having to return to Winterfell.

The young Lord Robin was standing by The Moon Door when he walked into the large chamber, where many men had been executed before.

"My Lord," he greeted with a bow, his face never changing from his regular stern look.

The fifteen-year-old young Lord ran towards him happily, embracing him with a smile.

"Lord Royce, I've been waiting," the boy was nearly a man, but still looked young for his age.

He was pale with brown hair and big eyes, but Lord Royce believed that the young boy looked better than he had when he had left for Winterfell initially.

"Are you feeling well, my Lord?"

"Quite well, Maester Colemon says my seizures are getting better and that I'm gaining weight!" The young Lord answered proudly, "Myranda and Mya say that I'm beginning to look more and more like Father. Do you think I could be strong like him too? Do you think Winterfell will make me strong?"

"It is possible Lord Robin," Lord Royce replied, "Lady Sansa believes it'll do you some good and says that her brother has created tough men out of boys like you while he was Lord Commander."

"I can't wait to meet King Jon! Will he be back from Dragonstone by the time we get to Winterfell?"

"I'm not too sure about that, but you'll meet him once he returns."

'Hopefully, the Bastard will be burned by the Targaryen bitch,' Lord Royce thought as he feigned a smile, 'then Lady Sansa can be the Queen Of The North and perhaps she'll be willing to marry Robin.'

The Lord tuned out the fifteen-year-old as they walked through the hallways of The Vale. He knew that he had to return with at least half of the soldiers he had left at The Vale but had been told by Lord Baelish not to bring all of them in case something went wrong in the North.

He was to bring seven thousand more soldiers with him to Winterfell, as well as Lord Nestor, who was the leader of their cadet branch and High Steward of The Vale. He also intended to bring Lord Nestor's son, Albar, and daughter, Myranda – the latter of which Lady Sansa had been fond of.

"Can we bring Mya too?" Lord Robin asked excitedly at one point during their walk, "Myranda would love it if we brought her too."

"Yes, Mya may be a useful asset," Lord Royce said.

"When will we be heading to Winterfell?"

"In a fortnight, my Lord. So, why don't you go rest while I set up the arrangements? Perhaps write to your cousin and inform her that I've arrived."

"I can do that!" Lord Robin was excited, "I'll write to Sansa right away!"

The young Lord bounced away, leaving the older man feeling exasperated as well as impressed that the sick boy seemed to be so much healthier.

'Perhaps time without his mother and Nestor's strict guidance has been good for him.'

**Winterfell:**

_Dear Cousin,_

_Lord Royce has arrived home at The Vale and says we'll be leaving for Winterfell in a fortnight. He is bringing back seven thousand of our soldiers, as well as Lord Nestor and his son – and your friends, Myranda Royce, and Mya Stone. I hope you are pleased!_

_I look forward to seeing you again._

_Your Loving Cousin,_

_Lord Robin_

As Sansa read the small letter, she smiled at her little cousins' enthusiasm before handing the scroll to Maester Wolkan.

"Please, make a copy of this and store it somewhere safe," she said as she rose from the desk and walked around it, "also let me know when you've finished reviewing all of the scrolls written by Maester Luwin. From the time King Robert arrived in Winterfell until the time it was burned down."

"Yes, your Highness," Maester Wolkan bowed as the Lady Of Winterfell and Princess Of The North left the chamber.

Sansa found herself walking through the courtyard and heading to The Godswood where she was sure she'd find her little brother.

When she arrived, she found Meera Reed by his side and smiled at the sight.

"Your Highness," the woman curtsied awkwardly upon noticing her approaching, "my apologies, but your brother is currently in a vision and mustn't be disturbed until he returns."

"Oh, that's fine," she replied with another smile, trying not to look confused by her statement, "I wouldn't mind speaking to you. Bran told me that you wrote to your father last night about coming to Winterfell, do you know when approximately he'll arrive and how many men he'll be bringing?"

"We don't have many soldiers, but my father hopes that the two thousand, eight hundred that we do have will help. He's sending every man and woman that can fight, over the age of sixteen years old."

"My brother wishes for young boys and girls between the ages of ten and sixteen to also be trained, does your father know about this?"

"I'm not sure your Highness. It's difficult to send ravens to Greywater Watch, and if he did receive my letter, he might not be able to send one back in response. I'm sure upon his arrival; we'll know more."

Sansa nodded, "I look forward to meeting your father. My father was always speaking very highly of him. Bran didn't tell me much about how or why you and your brother joined him and helped him across The Wall, but I appreciate that you did and kept him safe all the same. I'm sorry about your brother."

Meera smiled sadly, "thank you, your Highness. My brother died serving Bran, as was his mission. The Reeds vowed to serve the Starks, and my brother kept that vow. The former Three-Eyed Raven told me Jojen knew when we left home what his fate was, and yet he decided to go anyhow. I'm proud of my brother."

"I understand, was your brother like Bran too? Did he have visions and warg into animals?"

"Jojen had visions, but couldn't warg. He was only meant to do as much as needed to bring Bran to the cave. He was never much of a fighter, though, so my father sent me with him to protect him."

"Your father knew about everything, then?" Sansa asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yes, and he was devastated upon learning about the fate that would behold your family. It pained him that he wasn't able to intervene, but as Jojen said – it was all destined to happen and had to for us to be prepared for The Long Night and Battle Of The Dawn, as well as to save the seven kingdoms."

The Lady Of Winterfell listened as Meera spoke the words her brother had told her the day before. It pained her to think that way, but she was doing her best to understand and believe her younger brother.

Just before she was able to respond, however, Bran spoke;

"You came to tell me that our cousin will be heading to Winterfell in a fortnight."

"Yes, Bran," his older sister replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable, "and I was also speaking to Lady Meera about her father and his men. He's sending two thousand and eight hundred men from Greywater Watch."

"They'll arrive in eight days. They were already halfway there when we arrived."

Meera was surprised about this, "so my father never received my letter that I sent yesterday? Bran, why wouldn't you tell me about this?"

"I thought you would remember that I asked Edd to send a letter from Castle Black and to tell him to leave in a fortnight and meet us here. We can't afford to waste any time, and it's a long journey, and your people surely needed time to prepare. He's also a necessity to help me with Jon when he gets home."

"To help you with Jon?" It was Sansa's turn to be confused, "why would you need Lord Howland Reed's help with Jon?"

"It has to do with what I need to speak to him about," Bran explained, before turning back to the tree.

"And I suppose you aren't going to share with me what this important business is that you have with our brother?"

"I can't at the moment, Sansa, but everything will be in the open soon."

Meera noticed the annoyance radiating from Bran's sister, but knew better than to say anything about it.

"Fine," she replied after a couple of beats of silence, "I'll leave you and Lady Meera to your visions. I have work to do anyhow. Please, don't spend too much time outside. I don't want you to get ill."

She turned from her brother and swiftly left the Godswood, without bothering to look back.

Once she had left, Meera turned to Bran, "it frightens her that you're keeping a secret. This involves her too Bran and you know she has been through so much. You need to trust your sister with – whatever this is that you need to speak to your brother about."

"It's not that easy Meera," he explained, "I don't know who Sansa is anymore. If she's still the same as she was when we were children – she may not take the news well. Jon needs to return home safe from his meeting with The Dragon Queen before she knows."

"It's going to make her anxious and suspicious of you."

"Until Lord Baelish is taken care of, we need to be careful and suspicious of her as well," was his answer.

**While all of this was happening in Winterfell and the Riverlands to the Stark children, other events were taking place in the South and Bran Stark could see it all;**

Daenerys arrived on Dragonstone and started creating her plan to take the Iron Throne. She had sent her Unsullied soldiers to Casterly Rock on the advice of Tyrion Lannister and had sent Ellaria Sand and Yara Greyjoy to Dorne to retrieve the allies they had there. Lady Olenna Tyrell was sent to Highgarden to retrieve her gold and food to pay for the war that they were facing and feeding all the soldiers that stood behind The Dragon Queen.

While Daenerys did that, The Red Woman was returning to Volantis to return with soldiers for The Long Night. She had been waiting for The Dragon Queen when she arrived at Dragonstone and had advised her to summon The King Of The North. Melisandre had known that she should leave before Jon came, in case he told everyone of her crimes and executed her before she could fulfill her purpose.

Jorah Mormont had gotten treated for his Greyscale at The Citadel against the orders of the Archmaester, by Samwell Tarly. He was now traveling back to his Queen to serve her again.

Euron Greyjoy was on his way to King's Landing to swear allegiance to Queen Cersei and would arrive in two days from the conversation Sansa had with Bran in the Godswood of Winterfell.

**Travelling, with Samwell Tarly & Gilly:**

Two weeks after treating Jorah Mormont, Samwell Tarly had decided to leave The Citadel and return to Jon. Gilly and the four-year-old, Little Sam had set out on the journey with him.

They had been traveling for ten days and had been sorting through the books Samwell had stolen from The Citadel when they had come across something strange.

"High Septon Maynard wrote in his journal that he annulled Prince Ragger's marriage and married him in a secret ceremony in Dorne," Gilly told Samwell proudly as she read, "I'm getting so much better at reading, Sam! Even Little Sam is beginning to speak a little bit. Do you think he'll be smart like you?"

Samwell was reading through books about The Long Night and answered her with feigned interest, "I'm sure that if we defeat The Night King and his army, Little Sam will be brilliant."

His lover smiled widely at that statement and continued reading, "will Jon be there when we arrive at Winterfell?"

"I'm not sure, but you'll at least get to meet his sister."

"Have you met her?"

"No, but I've heard of her. Not many nice things, but they were just children, after all. My brother and I didn't always get along when we were younger, either."

"Do you think we'll ever get to see your brother and sister and mother again?"

"Probably not, unless my brother becomes Lord Tarly and agrees to ride North to help us fight the dead."

"I enjoyed your sisters' company," Gilly told him with an air of awe in her voice, "she had such pretty dresses and was going to teach me how to sew and cook and do other things, like dancing and writing."

Samwell looked up from the book he had been reading and smiled, "I'm sure Jon's sister will be more than happy to teach you how to make pretty dresses and dance and write. She was one of those ladies from what Jon told me."

This comment had Gilly beaming, "I'm very much looking forward to meeting her!"

"We won't be there for quite a while, but I can start teaching you how to write if you want. I need to put these books down and rest at some point," he offered, enjoying the expression of joy on her face.

He had always loved the fact that Gilly was so hopeful and happy to be alive, despite everything she had suffered and all the awful she had seen. It made Samwell confident as well, and he hoped that if Jon won The Battle For The Dawn, he would be able to spend the rest of his life with Gilly and her son.

'I love her so much,' Samwell thought to himself, 'I'll help Jon and protect my family.'

**King's Landing:**

"I want you to go to Highgarden."

Cersei Lannister was sitting on her bed while her brother, Jaime Lannister, got dressed before the servants brought their Queen breakfast.

"Why would I go there?" Her brother asked, perplexed, "I told you that Tyrion is going to hit Casterly Rock first. We have time to stop Olenna from returning to Dragonstone, but the Unsullied will be at our home within eight days if the spies are estimating properly. We should send half our men there to defend-"

"Defend our home?" Cersei interrupted with a sneer, "and protect all our fond childhood memories? Like our mother dying and that monster being brought into the world?"

She rose from the bed and walked over to pour herself some wine, "let the beast have Casterly Rock. We'll send eight thousand Lannister soldiers to defend it, and that should match the Unsullied scum. You'll take ten thousand Lannister soldiers to Highgarden and meet up with Lord Tarly and his men."

"Lord Tarly?" Jaime was once again confused, "he's vowed to serve Olenna. Why would I meet with him?"

"He's the future Warden Of The South and Lord Paramount of the Reach. He's giving you four thousand men to join you and will be leaving another four thousand of his men at Hornhill with his son. They will wait for our command to come forward if needed, or join on later in The War For Westeros."

"Lord Tarly is a loyal man. Are you sure you can trust him to betray the Tyrells?"

"Lord Tarly is proud and loyal to the crown. He will fight with you when you arrive at Highgarden. You will then find the Tyrell gold and bring it back to King's Landing, as well as the storage of food."

"Okay, what do we do after we take Highgarden?" Jaime asked, "how long are we letting Tyrion have Casterly Rock?"

"My priority is Highgarden and taking back the adjacent lands that belong to us, like Riverrun. I've already sent two thousand men to deal with the situation there and to recapture Edmure Tully and bring him to me. The traitor was released after the massacre of The Freys and is leading them."

"Yes, I heard about that. The remaining Freys and the ones that were loyal to Robb Stark have been laying siege to Riverrun for two days. I have to say, Tully has more guts than I thought – to attempt to take back his home after being granted freedom. I thought that he was a coward when I-"

"Threatened to kill his wife and child?" Cersei interrupted, "most men will yield to that. Now that he has been released and has four thousand soldiers wanting to make right the sins of their father, he thinks he can win. We'll need to show him and the other rebels that they can't beat the Lannister army."

"The Lords and Ladies are getting brazen after The Battle Of The Bastards. They believe that if Sansa Stark is safe and can take back her home, they can as well. We're outnumbered, and everybody knows it. When we lose our childhood home to Tyrion – it isn't going to change their minds on that subject."

"Perhaps I'll send his head to the whore in Winterfell and her bastard brother," Cersei had continued muttering to herself about Edmure Tully and what she saw as a betrayal from him and The Frey's.

Her brother sighed, "Cersei, are you listening to me?"

She looked at her brother as if noticing that he was there, "I don't care if the Lords and Ladies are getting bold. We'll bring shame to them and prove them wrong. We'll take back our lands and kill them all. Armies don't always win wars – you will go to Highgarden and get the Tyrell gold. Let me deal with the rest – you leave at dawn. You should go rest."

His sister was now speaking to his like an ordinary servant, and he didn't know how to respond, "I'll leave you to your planning then, your grace."

If Jaime had learned anything about his sister in the last few months, it was that there was no point in arguing with her and questioning her. The sister that he could once speak to about anything was long gone and in her place was a woman that he didn't recognize. They hadn't spoken about the death of their son since it had happened, and the pain and confusion were eating him up inside, but not her.

His sister didn't seem affected by the death of their last child. Perhaps the last good piece of Cersei died when Tommen committed suicide, or maybe – Jaime considered, he had never known her in the first place, and that thought broke his heart.

Nonetheless, Jaime felt like he had no choice, but to follow his sister into this war no matter what the outcome. He had done too many things for love to turn back now.

Two days before Cersei sent Jaime to Highgarden, an unexpected guest had arrived at Kings Landing;

Euron Greyjoy, with ten thousand soldiers and a thousand Greyjoy ships – all of which he had pledged to the woman that currently holds the crown. Despite the reputation of the Greyjoy family and Jaime's advice to send him back to his island, Cersei had accepted his supposed vow of allegiance.

The woman that had now been labeled by the Lords and Ladies, and commoners of Westeros as 'The Mad Queen' since she had blown up the sept – knew that she was outnumbered, not only by The Dragon Queen and her savages, but by the armies from Dorne and Highgarden that had pledged to her.

She was also still receiving ravens from her Northern spies that were claiming the King Of The North and Lady Of Winterfell were trying to build their army and had The Knights Of The Vale at their back.

She had sixty thousand Lannister soldiers remaining after The War Of The Five Kings. She knew she had enemies surrounding her and would have no hope of winning the war if she didn't create allies and take back the lands that – in her mind – belonged to her.

Cersei was getting desperate but refused to show her fear to anyone – even her brother, whom she had sent away so she could get some real work done and he could do the one out of two things that she felt he was suitable for. If Jaime felt like his sister had changed, the same was true for the other.

'He has gotten soft,' she had begun to believe, 'if Euron Greyjoy follows through on his promise to me – He may be better at leading my armies and putting fear into my soldiers and enemies.'

She supposed all she could do now was wait;

She would wait for her brother to either succeed or fail at his mission. While waiting to see if Euron Greyjoy was a real alliance and to know if he succeeded or failed with his acquiring of her 'special gift,' - a gift that would be a blow to The Dragon Queen and send a clear message throughout the Seven Kingdoms.

**In The North:**

Arya was nearly at Winterfell, and her anxiety had decreased slightly. She had heard while traveling through the villages that her brother, Jon had left Winterfell and was currently sailing to Dragonestone to try to ally with The Dragon Queen. She had also heard that her sister, Sansa was in charge of Winterfell and that the 'crippled son' of Ned Stark had returned home.

Whispers were going through the North about how Theon Greyjoy hadn't killed the two Stark boys and had saved Sansa Stark from Ramsay Bolton. Despite this good news, Arya was uneasy about the fact that she had yet to hear any whispers about her youngest brother, Rickon.

She supposed she'd get the rest of her answers when she arrived home and reunited with her sister and younger brother. She was disappointed about not being able to join with Jon but hoped to do so upon his return from meeting The Dragon Queen – a prospect that many people were unhappy about.

"Are you feeling better, Little Wolf?" Sandor Clegane asked, riding up beside her.

"I'm not a 'Little Wolf' anymore."

"No, I suppose not," he gruffed in response with a small smile, "do you think your sister is still a Little Bird?"

Arya grimaced at this question as she thought about it. She had heard that terrible things had happened to her sister, and she wondered how that had shaped her.

"I'm not sure," she responded after a couple of quiet moments, "I don't know whom she has become."

"You're afraid she'll reject you," Sandor stated, "people like us are often rejected, but your sister spent years alone in Kings Landing. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you, even if you are a strange Little Wolf."

Arya glared at the man that people referred to as The Hound as he laughed and trotted off.

They had returned to their old habits of bickering and teasing, except now it wasn't cruel or hateful but almost endearing. Arya felt confused about this but had found comfort in her relationship with Sandor.

They soon arrived at the Winter Town, where they unmounted and stopped to get food at an inn.

Arya and Sandor ate together, while The Brotherhood Without Banners had learned to give them space. Occasionally Beric would look over at them and smile as if pleased that the two were finally reunited.

"Lord Robin of The Vale is sending more men North for Princess Sansa!" They overheard from a table a couple of feet away, "do you think the Princess intends to use them to overthrow the King?"

"Definitely, why would she want her bastard brother to have the North?"

"Everybody knows that they only won The Battle Of The Bastards because of her! Moreover, he wants to align the North with Daenerys Targaryen – of all the people!"

"An army of dead men are coming to kill us all from the other side of The Wall."

The group at the table laughed, "no wonder he wants to align with The Dragon Queen! He's as mad as her father is."

Arya could feel the anger brewing inside of her, but before she could rise from her seat and start an altercation with the people that were insulting her brother – Sandor grabbed her arm gently.

"It's not worth it," he hissed in her ear, "they're just peasants sprouting rumors. They don't matter."

She sent them a look of disdain and then ripped her arm away from him. She then left the inn and returned to her horse. She was ready to continue the couple hours ride to Winterfell.

The Brotherhood Without Banners and Sandor had paid for the meal and drinks and had followed her outside quietly. They prepared their horses without a word and followed her as she mounted and trotted off.

Arya's blood boiled and her anxiety returned;

What if those people were right?

What if Sansa was planning on betraying Jon?

Whom would she side with – her beloved brother, or the sister she had once hated and now she barely knew?

These thoughts were driven out of her mind a couple of hours late when she saw her childhood home for the first time in years.

She could see the Stark banners hanging over the walls and could see the repaired walls and new battlements.

She smiled and couldn't help sighing in relief, before kicking the sides of her horse and sending it off into a run.

She only allowed the horse to slow down when they were ten feet from the gates. She climbed off the horse and walked up to the guards that were currently on either side and were talking among themselves.

"Where are you going?" One of the men asked as she approached.

"I'm Arya Stark – this is my home," she stated firmly, "I know Princess Sansa has been left in charge. Please, send for her, and she'll confirm who I am."

The two men looked at each other as if asking each other silently if this dirty young woman could indeed be the Princess they had been told would be arriving back home within a couple of days.

They looked behind her and saw four men on horse and noticed that one of them had a burn mark that they were told by the Lady and Lord Stark – a companion that was accompanying her would have.

There was also a dire wolf following several feet behind them, with several wolves following it.

"We'll go retrieve Princess Sansa right away, err – your Highness," the men bowed and walked into the castle, holding the gates open for the young woman and four men who were still upon horses.

As Arya walked into the castle that had once been her home, she looked around and noticed that not only did the castle look different, but so were the faces. Wildlings and Knights in The Vale armor were walking around the courtyard as well as other Lords and Ladies that she didn't recognize.

It seemed to take several minutes for the two men to return, but when they did – Arya noticed that a woman was with them.

She had long auburn hair and blue eyes, and she was taller then she had been the last time they had seen each other, but Arya knew whom she was looking at and without thinking she rushed forward to embrace her.

To her surprise and pleasure, the woman embraced her back wholeheartedly;

"Arya – we've been waiting for you to come home," Sansa sobbed, "I've missed you so much."

Arya held on tight to her older sister for what seemed like several minutes, before finally letting go and looking at her face.

"I missed you too," she said through her tears, "I started heading home as soon as I heard that you and Jon had taken back Winterfell. I know that Jon's gone, but I heard that Bran's back."

"Bran is back, and he told us you'd be arriving home soon, and that The Brotherhood Without Banners and The Hound would be coming with you."

Sansa could see her younger sister was perplexed by this, but she felt the need to address the four men before explaining the situation to her;

"Ser Sandor, Ser Beric, and company – I'm pleased to welcome you to Winterfell and have already gotten chambers ready for you before you travel to Eastwatch. We suggest you stay for a fortnight to regain your strength before starting your journey. We also have arranged companions to go with you."

The Brotherhood Without Banners bowed at the auburn-haired beauty and thanked her, but Sandor was looking between the two sisters with concern. He felt the need to stay in Winterfell and protect them, but then a figure walked up to the group and sent a chill down the once undefeated soldier.

The person that had walked up was Brienne Of Tarth, an unconventional woman that looked more like a knight than a lady. She was also the only person ever to defeat Sandor Clegane.

The two sisters looked at each other, both aware of Sandor Clegane's impulsive temper and Brienne's defensive nature.

'This reunion isn't so joyful,' Sansa thought as she looked between the knights.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All three Stark children are reunited and continue gathering allies for The Long Night.
> 
> In the South, the Greyjoy fleet gets attacked on the way back from Dorne. 
> 
> At Dragonstone, The Dragon Queen has a reunion of her own, before an unfamiliar but expectant visitor arrives.

**Winterfell:**

 

_"Ser Sandor, Ser Beric, and company – I'm pleased to welcome you to Winterfell and have already gotten chambers ready for you before you travel to Eastwatch. We suggest you stay for a fortnight to regain your strength before starting your journey. We also have arranged companions to go with you."_

 

_The Brotherhood Without Banners bowed at the auburn-haired beauty and thanked her, but Sandor was looking between the two sisters with concern. He felt the need to stay in Winterfell and protect them, but then a figure walked up to the group and sent a chill down the once undefeated soldier._

 

_The person that had walked up was Brienne Of Tarth, an unconventional woman that looked more like a knight than a lady. She was also the only person ever to defeat Sandor Clegane._

 

_The two sisters looked at each other, both aware of Sandor Clegane's impulsive temper and Brienne's defensive nature._

 

_'This reunion isn't so joyful,' Sansa thought as she looked between the knights._

 

Brienne Of Tarth approached the group, and everyone from the sisters to The Brotherhood Without Banners went silent;

 

Brienne was a very tall and muscular woman. She had short blonde hair and freckles, along with prominent, crooked teeth and big lips. Her nose looked like it had been broken more than once, and her large blue eyes were the only beautiful thing about her. Despite her unfeminine and stern appearance, the thirty-eight-year-old woman had become the brilliant Sansa Stark's right hand and most trusted companion.

 

“You’re here,” The Hound said defensively, “I see you found the Little Bird.”

 

Brienne nodded and replied with a perplexed voice, “I see that you’re still alive.”

 

Arya moved from her sisters' side and stood in front of Sandor in a position that surprised her sister.

 

“He was only trying to protect me,” she stated sternly, her hand resting on the tiny sword at her waist.

 

Sansa spoke gently to alleviate the awkward situation, “she knows that Arya. There aren’t any ill feelings that she holds towards Sandor, and I’m sure it’s the same on his side.”

 

Sandor looked at the auburn-haired woman with an odd expression, and then back at the large woman standing beside her.

 

“I was trying to keep the Little Wolf safe," he finally stated, "it seems that you have kept the Little Bird safe too. If that's the case, then we're on the same side, and you won't have any trouble from me. I committed to going over The Wall with The Brotherhood Without Banners anyhow. I'm glad the girls will be safe."

 

Arya sighed in relief and smiled slightly before turning back to Brienne and her sister.

 

"Brienne has sworn to serve House Stark," her sister explained, "she promised our Mother she'd protect us and bring her children together. It seems that vow has been accomplished."

 

The eldest Stark daughter embraced her little sister once more, surprising her and holding her tightly. Arya melted into the embrace and found herself smiling again – the first real smile in years.

 

After a few moments, the young women pulled apart, and the eldest of the two turned to look at the other companions her sister had brought with her, that had been lurking behind the four men.

 

She immediately recognized Nymeria, though she was quite larger than she had been seven years prior.

 

“What happened to her?” Sansa asked.

 

Arya felt shame rise within her again, "Jory and I released her into the Riverlands after she attacked Joffrey. I threw rocks at her and yelled at her until she left. When I was at The Twins, I heard of a she-wolf that was leading a wolf pack, and on my way home, I found her. She followed me, and they followed her."

 

She watched her older sister to see how she would react, wondering if Nymeria’s presence would bring about feelings of anger about what had happened so many years ago and the death of her dire wolf. However, Sansa smiled and walked past her to get closer to the wolf pack.

 

She held out her hand for Nymeria to sniff, and after a couple of moments – the dire wolf stepped forward and quickly seemed to realize who it was that her mistress had been speaking to.

 

Nymeria soon allowed the auburn-haired woman to stroke her and the next time her sister spoke, Arya was pleased to hear the news;

 

"Jon still has Ghost. He left him here to protect us, and he's currently in the Godswood with Bran," Sansa pulled her hand away and slowly returned to her little sisters' side, "we should allow Sandor and The Brotherhood Without Banners to go rest. While we go reunite with our little brother."

 

“Where’s Rickon?” She asked, noting that their youngest brother had yet to be mentioned.

 

She watched as her sister's face went from peaceful to troubled, "I'm sorry Arya, but Rickon was killed before The Battle Of The Bastards begun. Ramsay Bolton used him to lure Jon into the open field and then murdered him. He's buried in the crypts with Father and Robb.”

 

The happiness that the youngest Stark sister had felt abated slightly, but she kept her composure and asked, “after seeing Bran, can we go pay our respects?”

 

Sansa nodded and then held out her arm for her little sister to take. When she had done so, she led her through the courtyard – Brienne observing them at a distance to give the sisters some space. Nymeria also followed, and the young women ignored the gasps coming from the soldiers around them as the dire wolf and her pack followed them.

 

~~~-~~~

 

"Bran," Meera Reed turned when she heard her friends' name being called and noticed his sister and another young woman walking towards them.

 

She smiled and turned to Bran, who had turned his head at the noise and gestured at Maester Wolkan to turn his chair towards the guest.

 

Sansa continued walking towards her brother and his companions, with Arya’s arm still interlinked with hers;

 

“Arya’s finally returned home – just like you said she would.”

 

Bran smiled shyly and upon being turned to face his sisters spoke gently, “I was hoping you would remember who you truly are.”

 

This comment surprised Arya, but she embraced her little brother instead of questioning it, “I’m so happy that you’re alive. I’ve missed you so much, and I’m so sorry that I wasn’t there for you.”

 

He put his arm around her gently, “if you had returned to Winterfell with Yoren – you wouldn’t have been much use and wouldn’t have become who and what you are now. Everything happened for a reason, and your training with The Faceless Men will be vital in the wars to come.”

 

She turned to look at Sansa as if to ask her how their brother knew so much information;

 

"Bran has visions," she explained, "after his fall he started seeing things and warging into Summer and has learned how to warg into ravens and humans. After Theon took Winterfell, this woman and her brother took Bran over The Wall to learn how to become The Three-Eyed Raven."

 

"The Three-Eyed Raven?" Arya questioned, "who's that?"

 

"The Three-Eyed Raven was the last greenseer," Bran answered, "after my fall he started coming to me in my dreams and lead me over The Wall to where he lived in a cave with The Children Of The Forest. He began my training, so I'd be ready when The Night King came to Westeros."

 

She looked between her brother and sister as if trying to figure out if this was true or not. Upon seeing her sisters' serious expression, and remembering that she had seen a man return from the dead – decided to believe it. She also knew that Sandor had told her what The Brotherhood Without Banners was claiming about an army of dead men marching over to Eastwatch, and how he had seen it in flames too.

 

“So, The Night King is the leader of the army of the dead that The Brotherhood Without Banners is hunting?”

 

"Yes, and Jon has seen him and the army too," Sansa told her, "that's why he left to go meet with The Dragon Queen. Dragon glass can kill them, and Dragonstone was built upon a mound of it. She also has dragons and Jon says the army of the dead can be killed with fire. We need her and her army."

 

“How will the army of the dead make it over The Wall, though? The Children Of The Forest and our ancestors built it to protect us, and The Nights Watch is still there.”

 

"The Nights Watch has been destroyed. Jon came over The Wall with the Free Folk and only a handful of members from The Nights Watch are alive and still at Castle Black and Eastwatch."

 

“The Night King will breach The Wall,” Bran interceded the conversation of his sisters, “and when he does – we need to be ready. We must gather allies and send The Brotherhood Without Banners and the Free Folk to Eastwatch to prepare for the mission that Jon is going to undertake.”

 

“What mission?” Arya asked again, feeling like she was still missing a vital piece of information.

 

“He won’t tell me either,” Sansa answered, “Bran has visions of the future and the past, but won’t share his knowledge with me or anyone else.”

 

“Everything will be in the open soon,” their little brother said.

 

Arya noticed her sister looked mildly annoyed, but in a noticeably mature move – she watched Sansa let it go and interlocked their arms again;

 

"Let me take you to your chamber so you can wash up before the feast. I prepared my old room for you because it was larger than your old one, and Jon let me take Mother and Father's chambers."

 

The two sisters left the Godswood, with only Brienne following behind them as Nymeria reunited with Ghost – while the wolf pack seemingly settled around Bran naturally.

 

The soldiers and people in the halls of Winterfell and the courtyard turned to look at the two women and murmured – much like they had when the believed to be dead Bran Stark had returned eight days prior.

 

Arya failed to notice this, however, and was asking Sansa about how they were preparing Winterfell for the army of the dead and talking about sending word to their Uncle to send The Frey army North.

 

It was a letter with a request that Arya was afraid of writing, as she knew Edmure’s main focus would be reclaiming Riverrun and she was sure that the newly freed Lord would be besieging his childhood home as they spoke.

 

Nonetheless, she wrote the letter and hoped for their Uncle Edmure’s quick reply.

 

~~~-~~~

 

**The Twins:**

 

_Dear Uncle Edmure,_

 

_I have returned home to Winterfell safely. To my great surprise, I have found Bran alive, and Sansa is, in fact, safe and sound. However, I fear we won't be safe very long. I know it'll be hard to believe, but an army of dead men march on The Wall. They're lead by a King that our brother, Jon, saw himself during his time with The Nights Watch. We believe our brother and are preparing Winterfell and our army for The Long Night. We don’t have enough men and urge you to come North with as many men that you can collect. The Wall will fall by the time the snow falls on Riverrun, and the dead will cross into Westeros and attempt to destroy all living things. Please – dear Uncle, send your men North!_

 

_Your loving and loyal niece,_

 

_Arya Stark_

 

Roslin didn’t know what to believe as she reread the letter for what must have been the hundredth time.

 

Her husband had been laying siege to Riverrun with half of The Frey army for six days, and the letter had arrived at The Twins the night before. Roslin knew that she wouldn't be able to get a message to her husband outside the walls of Riverrun without endangering the mission – and yet she also knew that if this letter was to be believed, her husband needed to know immediately.

 

She summoned one of the soldiers that had been left behind to protect The Twins in the event of an attack by Lannister soldiers and gave him the letter, as well as a letter she had written to her husband herself;

 

“It’ll take you eleven days to get there, but it’s imperative that you do so quickly and bring the news straight to my husband, Lord Edmure – only Lord Edmure, do you understand?”

 

The man nodded and bowed to the Lady before leaving the hall where his previous Lord had been murdered with his sons. Roslin then picked up another piece of parchment and began writing;

 

_Dear Niece,_

 

_My husband has already left to retake Riverrun, but I have sent a soldier to ride at dusk to give him the letter you sent and to inform him of the news. I pray my husband receives it in good time and believes your claim. I do believe you, but I know it'll be hard for the Southern armies to do so as well. I will do my best to convince the people of the Riverlands and my husband – and to get our military to go North!_

 

_Sincerely,_

 

_Your Aunt Roslin Tully_

 

~~~-~~~

 

**Winterfell:**

 

Sansa was sitting in her elder brothers position as the Lady Of Winterfell during the end of day feast;

 

Brienne Of Tarth was sitting on her right-hand side as her closest advisor, with Bran seated in his unique chair on the other side of the giant female knight. On Sansa's left, was her sister Arya who had been home for only a night and had been welcomed warmly by the other Lords and Ladies of the North.

 

It was nearing the end of the feast when the doors to the great hall opened, and Meera Reed came strolling up slowly to the center of the room, in front of the high table;

 

“Princess Sansa – Prince Bran – Princess Arya: I am pleased to announce that my Father, Howland Reed has arrived.”

 

Sansa rose from her chair and smiled, “please escort him inside then Lady Reed.”

 

Meera left the chamber and went to retrieve her Father. A few moments later, she returned and walked by herself to settle into a place at the table on the nearest left side of the room.

 

A man in his mid-forties then came walking into the great hall, seemingly feeling right at home and confident in his surroundings – the man had greying brown hair and blue eyes.

 

He was followed by his wife, Jyana, who also had brown hair but had deep green eyes like her daughter. She didn't follow her husband to the high table and instead branched off to join her daughter.

 

"It's nice to meet you finally, Lord Howland Reed," Sansa spoke loudly and clearly for the room to hear, "our Father said many great things about you, and we have always longed to meet the man behind the stories. We're very grateful that you brought your army to Winterfell to help us with The Long Night, as well as the personal sacrifice your family has suffered."

 

“The sacrifices my family has given to protect and serve the Starks don’t need gratitude Princess,” Lord Howland assured, “I pledged my life to your Father a long time ago and have always done what’s necessary to keep all the members of his family safe. I am a loyal friend to the Northern Crown."

 

The Lady Of Winterfell smiled, "we appreciate your kind words, Lord Reed. We know you have brought two thousand and eight hundred soldiers with you and we're sure you must be exhausted after your journey. Please, enjoy the feast and rest for the night in the chambers we've arranged for your family and your men."

 

The Lord of Greywater Watch nodded and went to join his wife and daughter at the nearest table at the left side of the room.

 

Sansa and Arya couldn't help, but notice how the Lord continued to look over at Bran – and vice versa, as if wanting to speak to each other, but waiting for the opportunity. Neither of the young women decided to mention it to their brother during the feast, however, and continued to eat quietly – exchanging looks with each other periodically.

 

To their surprise, Bran summoned Maester Wolkan to take him to bed early and never spoke to Lord Howland Reed. An action that the Lord didn't seem to mind and his odd behavior ended at that point, and he invested himself in the conversation with his wife and daughter fully, until going off to his chambers.

 

The Stark sisters put the strange behavior out of their minds and retired to their respected chambers as well – Brienne following Sansa to stand watch outside of her door and Arya to the room down the hall where she would instead spend the next couple hours water dancing and theorizing about many things.

 

~~~-~~~

 

The letter from Roslin arrived by raven the day after Howland Reed’s arrival;

 

Arya was reading the letter out-loud to Sansa in the great hall after having filled her sister in on her training with The Faceless Men and on the massacre of The Freys and the developments that had followed. Now the sisters were waiting, for word from their Uncle and word from their brother.

 

“It’ll take nearly a fortnight for the rider to get to Uncle Edmure,” Arya told her sister, “and Jon hasn’t even arrived at Dragonstone yet. When will Lord Royce return with our cousin?”

 

“Lord Royce got to The Vale nine days ago,” Sansa answered, “they needed a fortnight to prepare all the soldiers to head North. They’ll be leaving at dawn after five nights – reportedly.”

 

“You aren’t sure?”

 

“Little Finger is technically in charge of The Knights Of The Vale. I wouldn’t be surprised if they leave some soldiers there, just in case they need to switch alliances.”

 

“If you’re so concerned about Little Finger betraying us, then why is he here?”

 

“We needed his army, and until Little Robin gets here – we need to stay on good terms with him,” Sansa explained, “I’ll let him believe I’m falling for his game. I’m already looking into discovering his treason. Aunt Lysa said they killed Jon Arryn and wrote to our Mother about the Lannisters doing it.”

 

Arya was shocked by this, "if that's true – then that means the conflict between our family and the Lannisters, and consequently, our Fathers death was caused by Little Finger. Why don't we charge him with treason and be done with it? I don't like the way he stares at you like you're his possession."

 

"I need to find a letter that was sent. I'm sure Maester Luwin made a copy, and if not, we'll take care of him once we have our cousin in our hands. Whoever has control of Little Robin – has control of The Knights Of The Vale, and we need every soldier for the war to come."

 

Her little sister nodded, though she had a bitter expression on her face as she said, "if he touches you or Bran – I'll kill him. He wants you to be Queen Of The North, which means Bran is even more of a threat, then Jon."

 

Sansa was aware of this and had kept Meera Reed at their little brothers' side until her Father had arrived. Now Tormund Giantsbane was standing watch until he left for Eastwatch with Sandor and The Brotherhood Without Banners.

 

“If Little Finger touches Bran, I’ll carry out the death sentence myself.”

 

~~~-~~~

 

**The Sea By The Broken Arm:**

 

Yara Greyjoy and Ellaria Sand had traveled to Dorne on their Queen’s orders;

 

Yara had taken fifty of her ships with five hundred of her men to Dorne, to ensure the safety of The Sand Snakes and the Dornish army they were supposed to be retrieving.

 

The other half of her ships and men had been left at Dragonstone with the Queen.

 

Theon Greyjoy was below deck with his sister when the attack started – canons and men screaming could be heard in the distance and his sister rushed to the surface to see what was going on.

 

Several ships were advancing onto their fleet, with the Greyjoy sigil hanging from the sails;

 

“Euron," Yara growled and turning to her brother said, "get below deck and wait for my men. I arranged a small group to take you back to Dragonstone in the event of an emergency. Take the ship back to the Queen and tell her what has happened. If I can escape, I'll meet you there."

 

Theon was shocked by his sisters' order, but as he watched their Uncles soldiers board the ship and begin slaughtering the men – any idea of refusing to run left his mind and he obeyed his older sister.

 

He waited for several minutes below deck to the sounds of the Greyjoy soldiers screaming. The sound brought back familiar voices from the recent past of his torture at the hands of Ramsay Bolton, and he found himself grateful that his sister had arranged for his safe escape despite feeling ashamed as well.

 

Fifteen men joined him below deck and his sisters’ most loyal soldier that Theon knew as Harrag spoke;

 

"Queen Yara ordered us to return to The Dragon Queen in the event of such an attack, and ordered us to ensure your safety and take you with us on the Black Wind," Harrag addressed Theon with disgust in his voice, "she had us remain on this ship instead of hers to confuse your Uncle. It won't be long until he searches all the ships, so we must be going!"

 

Without another word, the group of fifteen soldiers started heading above deck, with their swords raised and surrounding Theon to ensure his safety while they fought off his Uncles men and found their way to the Black Wind. This caused him to feel more shamed as he realized that the Ironborn didn't think of him as a warrior or even one of the Greyjoy's. It was then that Theon made a decision;

 

Upon returning to Dragonstone, he would train and no longer be the victim of Ramsay Bolton.

 

“Listen to me, I need you,” Yara’s voice rang inside his head, “The real Theon Greyjoy, not this ratshit pretender... If you’re so broken that there’s no coming back, take a knife and cut your wrist. End it, but if you’re staying Theon – I need you... Are you with me? Are you really with me?”

 

He had nodded, and she had beamed at him, but the vow hadn't been fulfilled. He still behaved like a beat dog, and she did her best to protect him. He didn't want to be protected anymore. He wanted to be what she needed;

 

He would no longer be Reek.

 

He was Theon Greyjoy – The only surviving son of Balon Greyjoy and Queen Yara’s brother.

 

If Yara didn’t make it back to Dragonstone – He would find her and bring her back himself.

 

~~~-~~~

 

**Dragonstone:**

 

Daenerys Targaryen had been at Dragonstone for five weeks and a day;

 

She was growing impatient by the day while waiting for news about the whereabouts of her army. She knew that it would take time for Olenna to get the Highgarden and that her Unsullied would arrive at Casterly Rock within a couple of days. She also knew that Yara Greyjoy and Ellaria Sand had left Dorne at dawn the day prior. She supposed that she needed to be more patient and have more confidence.

 

She was overlooking the walls of Dragonstone when she noticed a familiar figure on the beach of Blackwater Bay, walking with Tyrion Lannister. She squinted against the sun for a couple of moments to see whom the man was walking with her hand, but soon realized and let out a gasp of pleasure before hurrying down the steps towards them.

 

Once she had reached the beach, she looked at the sight before her as Tyrion said, “someone has chosen to rejoin us.”

 

The man she saw looked healthier than when she last saw him, with his balding light blonde hair and blue eyes which shone with joy as he continued walking towards his Queen.

 

“I return to your service, my Queen,” the man she knew as Jorah Mormont knelt before her and she beamed back at him.

 

“I knew you would find a cure,” Daenerys replied before helping the man to his feet and embracing him.

 

“I’ve missed you,” she told him, “I finally did it. I’m finally home.”

 

“I know, and I knew you would make it,” Jorah looked at her when the embrace ended, “will you allow me to return to your service and help you claim The Iron Throne?”

 

“Of course,” she smiled and embraced him once more, before smiling at Tyrion.

 

“Finally, we really can get to work now that all my loyal advisors are by my side.”

 

Tyrion Lannister smiled at his Queen and followed a distance behind them as they climbed back up the steps of Dragonstone. He knew they had much to catch up on and wanted to give them privacy.

 

Once they got back into the castle, they went to The Chamber Of The Painted Table to fill Jorah Mormont into their movements as they prepared to take The Iron Throne.

 

~~~-~~~

 

The next day, an unfamiliar face to Daenerys arrived at Dragonstone, with six men accompanying him.

 

Tyrion Lannister, the Queen’s closest friend Missandei and Jorah Mormont met the seven men on the beach of Blackwater Bay;

 

"Jon Snow," Tyrion announced loudly as the man walked up from the shore, "we welcome you to Dragonestone, and our Queen appreciates that you've come all this way to meet her."

 

Jon stopped a few feet short of the two men and woman, “it’s nice to be more South.”

 

Tyrion smiled and walked up to the young man as if he was an old friend, “Queen Daenerys’ quite eager to meet you after all that we heard and of course, my personal opinion. We’ve heard many things about you, and I’ve also come to learn that both your sisters are safe and sound at Winterfell along with your brother, Bran.”

 

The last part of that sentence confused him, “both my sisters?”

 

“Oh, you hadn’t heard? I suppose you wouldn’t have received a raven during your travels. Your sister, Arya found her way back to Winterfell six days ago – along with The Hound, Sandor Clegane and The Brotherhood Without Banners. The Queen’s Master Of Whispers, Varys found out from his spies.”

 

Tyrion then motioned for the man and his soldiers to follow him off the beach and towards the steps leading to the castle. They continued speaking as they walked;

 

“Your Queen has spies in Winterfell?” Jon asked, somewhat concerned with the idea.

 

"Why, of course, Varys has spies everywhere. Don't feel alarmed, though, our Queen's intentions aren't anything to fear. She's very much hoping to make an alliance with the North and help provide justice for your family. She's also interested in legitimizing you and making you Warden Of The North and-"

 

"Tyrion," the interruption was stern and full of authority, "I'm not here to bend the knee. I'm here to request and offer help to The Dragon Queen. I didn't want to write a letter in case it was interceded, but what Lord Commander Mormont claimed was true. An army of dead men marches on The Wall."

 

Jorah Mormont then interrupted Jon, “you say my Father claimed the whitewalkers had returned?”

 

Jon looked behind him and looked at the elderly man who had spoken, "you're Jorah Mormont?"

 

“I am. Your Father wanted to have me executed – justly of course, but I still had to flee all the same. I’ve come to serve Queen Daenerys over the last seven years. I had to go on hiatus from her service to go to The Citadel to get treated for Greyscale, but one of your brothers saved my life – Samwell Tarly.”

 

The last comment surprised Jon, "Samwell hasn't been at The Citadel for very long. It shouldn't surprise me anyhow, however. If he knew you were the Lord Commanders son, he'd do anything to save you. Lord Commander Mormont made me his successor and trusted me to lead The Nights Watch against The Long Night. He believed in me."

 

"And now, you've come all this way to achieve what exactly?" Tyrion asked, "do you want the Queen to send her army North and allow my sister to continue making Westeros bleed? Even if what you say is true, Queen Daenerys won't go North until she has The Iron Throne."

 

“I fear there may not be enough time for us to waste,” Jon told them, “The Night King marches on The Wall and if it falls, the South will be next once the North is defeated. I don’t have enough men to defeat The Night King and his army. I need your Queen – and her dragons and the dragon glass buried under-”

 

“Dragon glass?” Jorah seemed perplexed, “what would you need with dragon glass?”

 

“It kills the army of the dead,” Jon answered, “I need Queen Daenerys to allow me to mine it and take it North to create weapons. The army of the dead are also killed with fire, so her dragons are an asset that we need too.”

 

After several minutes they arrived at the gates of Dragonstone;

 

“You can explain all this to the Queen yourself Jon Snow,” Tyrion told him, “I believe you. However, I do still advise you to bend the knee. I don’t think she’ll even want to hear what you have to say until you do. She and the rest of Westeros will also most likely want proof of your claims before anything.”

 

The King Of The North took a deep breath, before stepping into the throne room to meet The Dragon Queen.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon arrives at Dragonstone and meets with The Dragon Queen. He tells her of the threat to the Seven Kingdoms and they attempt to build a rapport which causes her to want to learn more about what truly happened between her brother and Lyanna Stark. Meanwhile, her conquest of Westeros is underway - and so is the Stark sisters allegiances for the North.

**Dragonstone:**

By the time Jon arrived at Dragonstone, there had been many speeches he had rehearsed in his mind for the moment he met The Dragon Queen. All of these plans left his mind when he saw her;

Daenerys Targaryen's silver hair was braided in threes behind her head, with some of the silver hanging loosely around her shoulders. Her violet eyes were something The King Of The North had never seen before and had only heard of about the people of Valaryia. Her pale skin seemed to contrast with the black dress she wore around her tall and slender frame. Jon had to admit – She was, in fact, beautiful.

Missandei introduced her Queen formally and after she was finished, Ser Davos who had been among the men Jon had brought with him – stepped forward to introduce his King;

"This is Jon Snow – The eldest living son of Lord Eddard Stark and The King Of The North."

The Dragon Queen rose from her throne and stepped forward;

"King Of The North? Torrhen Stark was the last King Of The North and bent the knee to Aegon Targaryen during the conquest of Westeros," Daenerys spoke in a fluid voice as she walked towards him, "I heard from Lord Tyrion – My Hand Of The Queen that you're the bastard son of Ned Stark."

Jon looked straight at the woman as he replied, trying his best not to sound intimidated, "I am in fact, a bastard – however, the Northern soldiers that helped my sister and I reclaim Winterfell named me their King and unofficially legitimized me. My brother, Robb Stark – was the last King Of The North, before he was slaughtered at The Red Wedding by The Freys and The Boltons, your grace."

She exchanged a look with Tyrion and gestured for the man to speak for her;

"As I mentioned to you on our way from Blackwater Bay, Jon," Tyrion spoke evenly and respectfully to the young man, "the Queen would like to create an alliance with you and the North, by officially legitimizing you and offering you the opportunity to get vengeance against those that hurt your family."

Jon turned to Ser Davos for guidance, knowing The Onion Knight had some experience dealing with such things during his time as Hand Of The King to Stannis Baratheon.

Ser Davos stepped forward to speak loudly to The Dragon Queen, "Queen Daenerys – we don't dispute your claim to The Iron Throne and don't desire any conflict between the Northern Kingdom and the Six Kingdoms that belong to you. We didn't come here to bend the knee or fight – we merely came here to ask for assistance in The Great War. The war for the living."

"The war for the living?" She asked, "What does this mean – Lord?"

"I am called Ser Davos Seaworth, your grace. I was once Hand Of The King to Stannis Baratheon, and now I serve as Jon Snow's Hand Of The King – unofficially."

"Alright, please Ser Davos – explain to me what you mean by 'the war for the living' if that's what you and Lord Snow came to speak to me about."

The Onion Knight took a deep breath and exchanged a look with Tyrion who gestured for him to continue reassuringly;

"Winter is coming, your grace – and with it comes more than cold and snow. Thousands of years ago, The Long Night came to Westeros, and white walkers came from the farthest North to kill the Kings and Queens in their castles and turn all the people into dead soldiers. This was eight thousand years b-"

"Before my families conquest," Daenerys interrupted, "you're telling me – that after a thousand years the white walkers have returned?"

"Yes, your grace," Jon was the one that answered, "I saw them during my time as a brother of The Nights Watch. I fought them, and I saw their King. They have an army as big as your Dothraki army alone. The Wall won't keep them away from the Seven Kingdoms for long. They will find their way to the land of the living, and they will kill us all."

She turned to Tyrion who had remained silent, despite walking up to the throne to stand by her side.

"You trust this, man?"

"I do your grace," Tyrion answered, "I spoke to Lord Commander Mormont – Jorah's Father during my time at The Wall as well. He claimed the same thing but didn't have any proof. A year or so later, he sent Ser Alliser Thorne to Kings Landing to beg us for men to defend The Wall and brought a body part of one of the dead men."

"A body part?"

"Yes, but it was too decomposed to prove anything."

Daenerys considered this for a moment and then walked towards Jon and Ser Davos, "what do you want from me exactly Lord Snow?"

"I don't have enough men to defend the North once the dead come across The Wall," Jon answered, "The War Of The Five Kings has left the Northern military depleted. We also don't have the weapons – Dragon glass kills the white walkers and their soldiers, and your castle has a multitude underneath it."

"You want to mine my dragon glass and create weapons?"

"That would be a good place to start – yes, your grace."

"And what would you be requesting after that?"

"That you march your army North to help us defeat The Night King and his army."

"You want me to do this without any assurances from you?" Daenerys had started sounding mildly agitated, but tried to maintain an even tone, "you want me to abandon The War For Westeros and go North for a self-proclaimed King that I don't even know or have had time to begin trusting?"

Jon sighed, "your grace – I came down to Dragonstone against the advice of my family and my people, because of what your father did to my Grandfather and Uncle. However, I had faith that you wouldn't burn me alive with your dragons because I figured that if you were a true Queen – you'd be willing to listen."

"Why should I listen to you?" She asked.

"Because if the North falls, the Six Kingdom will be next and without the Northern army – you won't be able to defeat The Night King, especially once all the Northern soldiers and Knights Of The Vale become dead soldiers that belong to him. The Night King will defeat the North without your help and-"

"And then all my people die?" Daenerys finished the sentence for him and then looked at Tyrion.

"Please, take these men to their chambers to rest after their long journey," she said, "I'll consider your request and get back to you within three days. You may wander the beaches and castle as you please."

Before Jon or Ser Davos could say anything more, The Dragon Queen walked back to her throne and sat – with an air of authority that clearly stated the conversation was over.

The King Of The North bowed, and The Onion Knight followed suit, before following Tyrion out of the great hall.

**Highgarden:**

Olenna Tyrell had arrived and reunited with her two remaining Grandchildren, Willas and Garlan Tyrell. After sharing an embrace and filling their Grandmother into the preparations to return to Dragonstone – Olenna spoke and waved off their current plans;

"I've gotten word from Casterly Rock and Dorne," she told them firmly, "Euron Greyjoy is working with Cersei Lannister and burned half of the Greyjoy fleet. The Sand Snakes and Yara Greyjoy have been captured – and there were only eight thousand Lannister soldiers at Casterly Rock. That means-"

"That Cersei Lannister sent her army elsewhere," Willas finished his Grandmothers sentence, and she beamed at him as he continued speaking, "if that's the case – the only other enemy that's worth an attack is Highgarden. We have food storage and gold – to fund her army instead of Queen Daenerys'."

"That's correct Willas," Olenna continued, "so here's the plan – you'll leave ten thousand soldiers here with me to defend Highgarden. Then you'll take the rest and sail back to Dragonstone. You'll take a long way around as not to get interceded, and you'll take the food storage and gold with you."

It was Garlan's time to speak, "Grandmother, ten thousand men, may not be enough. Let us leave more – Cersei's army has been weakened. We wouldn't need to leave much more to defend the castle and protect you."

"No, I don't need to be defended. I will stay behind with ten thousand men and try to defend my own. You and your brother will leave for Dragonstone with the rest of our army and join Queen Daenerys. You will fight with her and avenge your siblings and your Father. You will destroy Cersei Lannister."

Willas nodded, but Garlan was still reluctant, "Grandmother – if you stay behind, and the Lannisters take Highgarden, they'll kill you."

"Yes," Olenna replied with a small smile, "I'm ready to go – if it means distracting them from destroying the last of my family. I have already sent the command to hurry the arrangements. You'll leave in two nights. Carry on without me, and continue building our legacy."

"We will Grandmother," Willas told her, grabbing her hand and holding it tightly for a moment.

Then without another word needed, the new Lord Of Highgarden and Head of House Tyrell turned on his heel and using his cane to help him along told his brother to follow him.

Garlan sent a distressed look towards his Grandmother – The Queen Of Thorns, but upon seeing her reassuring and defiant expression – followed his elder brother without another word.

**Dragonstone:**

"There were only eight thousand soldiers at Casterly Rock?" Queen Daenerys was inquiring of her Master Of Whispers, Varys.

"Yes, my Queen. My spies have told me that as we speak – ten thousand men march on Highgarden, led by Jaime Lannister. There are also rumors that some of the soldiers the Tyrells promised you have also betrayed Lady Olenna and her family. However, Lord Willas and Garlan have headed our way."

"Lady Olenna has not?" The Dragon Queen asked concern in her voice for the older woman she had come to enjoy the company of during their travels to Dragonstone.

"No your grace," Varys feigned regret, "she decided to stay behind so that Jaime Lannister wouldn't suspect that she discovered their plan. She sent her Grandsons ahead with the gold and food storage. She has reportedly kept ten thousand men behind to match the Lannister soldiers sent by Cersei."

Tyrion had put the Targaryen sigil on top of Casterly Rock on the painted table, "we have The Rock and Lannisport, which sends a clear message to my sister and brother that House Targaryen has control of the West."

"You're now The Hand Of The Queen and Warden Of The West," she told him, "and it's great that we have control of the West, but if your sister takes control of Highgarden, then she owns the South."

"That's true, but we also have Dorne-"

"We do not have Dorne," she interrupted bitterly, "Yara Greyjoy and Ellaria Sand have been captured, and so has their army, which means that Dorne is up for grabs by anyone."

"Your grace," Lord Varys spoke up reassuringly, "Princess Arianne Martell is now the leader of her family. I know we wished to side with the Sand Snakes due to their hatred of Cersei Lannister, but Princess Arianne has a hatred for her also and is the true Queen Of Dorne now that her Father's dead."

"Do we have the allegiance of this Princess?"

"I have already sent a request for her and her brother to join us at Dragonstone and pledge fealty to you."

Daenerys sat at the head of the painted table and looked at what was in front of her;

The Stark sigil was over the North – claiming their independence and The Vale also had the Stark sigil because they had declared for them and them alone. The Stormlands were reportedly having civil war after the death of Stannis Baratheon in the North and had yet to choose an allegiance – choosing to bicker between themselves instead. The ownership of The Reach would be decided in the coming days and currently had the Targaryen sigil over it, while the Westerlands now belonged to them for sure. The Iron Islands belonged to Euron Greyjoy who had declared for Cersei Lannister, so the Lannister lion hung over their walls, and as Varys had pointed out – the Dorne Princess had yet to declare for anyone.

"I only have control over Dragonstone and the Westerlands," she said with a disappointed tone, "Cersei has the capital and the Iron Islands."

Tyrion walked over to his Queen and spoke gently to her, "we have only been in Westeros for about a month your grace. We're making progress already and-"

"Are we making progress? The North won't pledge to us, and we only won the battle of Casterly Rock because she gave it to us. We have lost our allies, and the other two kingdoms haven't even made a decision about which Queen they'll bow for – if any. The Dornish Princess could declare for nobody."

"We'll ensure that doesn't happen your grace."

"And what about the North? Also, the Riverlands and The Vale that has declared for them?"

Tyrion sighed, "perhaps if you allow Jon Snow to mine the dragon glass below our feet, he'll be more open to considering your proposal. Give him something that he wants and listen to him about this Night King and an army of the dead. Show him that you came to Westeros to protect the people that live here."

"Against a King with an army of dead men?" Queen Daenerys rose from her chair and walked over to the window overlooking Blackwater Bay, "the King Of The North claims they're marching on The Wall, and you want me to indulge his fantasies and illusions and let him mine underneath my castle?"

"With all due respect, your grace – dragons had been gone for one hundred and forty-eight years before you brought them back when you walked into that pyre. Why is it so difficult to believe that The Long Night and the white walkers may have returned as well? I believe in Jon Snow, your grace."

She looked at the man she had named Hand Of The Queen and considered his words for a couple of moments, then with a sigh said;

"Tell Jon Snow that his men may mine the dragon glass. We'll also offer some of our men to help and provide him with any tools and as many barrels as he requires."

Tyrion smiled and nodded, "thank you, my Queen."

He then turned on his heel and left The Chamber Of The Painted Table to inform the King Of The North of what his Queen had offered – and hoping that Jon Snow would appreciate the gesture.

**The Vale:**

"We're leaving today!" Lord Robin was thrilled as he ran through the halls of his castle exclaiming the words, "Mya – Myranda – we're leaving for Winterfell today."

Two women joined the young Lord with a smile;

One of the women was dressed as a formal lady – she had brown curly hair and brown eyes. She was short and curvaceous. Her name was Lady Myranda Royce, and she was the only daughter of Lord Nestor Royce. She was twenty-six years old and windowed, yet she was known to be lively and happy.

The second woman was named Mya Stone – The first child and bastard of Robert Baratheon from before Robert's Rebellion. She was a tall woman with short black hair and deep blue eyes, like her Father. She was twenty-four years old and dressed in leather and men clothing instead of dresses. She was aware that she was the bastard of the late King and knew that her Father had never acknowledged her after becoming King. Despite this, she was high-spirited and robust and was Myranda Royce's closest companion.

"Mya, are you excited to see my cousin, Sansa again?" The young Lord asked the woman that had become like a friend to him.

"Of course, Lord Robin," Mya answered with a smile, "I'm very excited to go to Winterfell!"

"Me too!" Myranda exclaimed, "I can't wait to see Lady Sansa again and meet her brother! I heard he's quite handsome, and now that he's the King Of The North, I wonder if Father will let me marry him!"

Mya rolled her eyes and grabbed her friend's arm, pulling her along the hallway as she continued gushing about the bastard King and all the stories they had heard of him. Little Robin followed the two ladies happily, putting in input every once and a while and seeming excited about meeting the man too.

"Lord Robin," a voice boomed through the halls from somewhere behind them.

They turned to see Lord Yohn Royce strutting towards them angrily, "My Lord, you are meant to be with Maester Coleman! You aren't to be wandering around while everybody is preparing to leave at dusk, and with a bastard girl no less! Mya Stone – go back to your duties and leave the Lord be or you can stay behind with the other bastards and peasants! Go – now!"

The young lady nodded and curtsied, exchanging a look with Myranda who looked sympathetic and upon her being out of earshot – turned on Lord Royce.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" She yelled, unafraid and unashamed, "Lady Sansa won't tolerate you treating Mya like that – and the King Of The North may even throw you in a cell for treating her in such an awful way! She's the daughter of King Robert and more than that – she's a human being and-"

A loud slap resonated throughout the hall as Lord Royce's hand connected with the angered woman's cheek, "say another word and I'll tell your Father to keep you home as well. I will not have you embarrassing The Knights Of The Vale in front of Princess Sansa – now go! Before I speak to your Father about your rude behavior."

The twenty-six-year-old widow held her cheek and tried to blink the tears out of her eyes. She considered speaking out, but thought better of it and curtsied as Mya had done and ran down the hall.

Lord Robin looked upset at the violence committed against his friend, but upon opening his mouth to speak and seeing the Lord's angry warning glare – also thought better of it and went off to look for Maester Coleman. The young Lord hoped that Myranda was correct about his cousin not tolerating Lord Royce's behavior and fully intended to speak to his step-father regarding the Knights cruelty.

By dusk, the Knights Of The Vale were leaving for Winterfell, and Lord Robin had written to his cousin to inform her of the fact. He was excitedly bouncing in the trolley beside Maester Coleman as the greenery of The Vale flew by the window, and the young Lord left his home behind for the first time in years – without the overbearing pressure of his Mother.

For the first time in his life – Little Robin felt secure and free.

**Riverrun:**

Lord Edmure Tully was standing at the top of the barracks on Riverrun, proudly looking over as his soldiers piled the dead bodies of the Lannister soldiers beside the river.

'I reclaimed my home,' he thought to himself, 'I did it, Cat.'

He looked up at the sky and hoped that somewhere in the afterlife his beloved sister could hear him.

It had taken a fortnight for them to overpower the Lannister soldiers, but they had done it. Now they intended to leave half of the army there to protect the castle and keep their claim, while Edmure returned to The Twins to rejoin his wife and son and get an update on his nieces in the North.

While Edmure made the preparations to continue defending his castle without his presence – a rider was galloping towards the gates of Riverrun with a letter from his wife and niece. However, the rider wouldn't arrive until four nights after the Tully sigil was once again hung over the castle walls.

The rider was exhausted upon his arrival and refused to speak to anyone, but the Lord Of The Riverlands and after much urging – the man was taken to Lord Edmure;

"My Lord, a rider from The Twins, has come with two letters," one of his guardsmen told him, "we tried to get him to give us the letters, but Lady Roslin told him to only give them directly to you."

Edmure turned and walked towards the doorway as his guardsman ushered the rider inside the chamber.

He held out his hand and upon receiving the two letters, unrolled the scrolls and read the words;

_Dear Uncle Edmure,_

_I have returned home to Winterfell safely. To my great surprise, I have found Bran alive, and Sansa is, in fact, safe and sound. However, I fear we won't be safe very long. I know it'll be hard to believe, but an army of dead men march on The Wall. They're lead by a King that our brother, Jon, saw himself during his time with the Nights Watch. We believe our brother and are preparing Winterfell and our army for The Long Night. We don't have enough men and urge you to come North with as many men that you can collect. The Wall will fall by the time the snow falls on Riverrun, and the dead will cross into Westeros and attempt to destroy all living things. Please – dear Uncle, send your men North!_

_Your loving and loyal niece,_

_Arya Stark_

He said nothing as he set aside that letter and then unrolled the other one that he immediately noticed to be the handwriting of his beloved wife;

_Lord Husband,_

_Please know that I wouldn't interrupt the reclaiming of your home if it weren't urgent. Our niece, Princess Arya, has written with relevant news about the status of the North. A King marches on The Wall with a dead army and will bring The Long Night to The Seven Kingdoms once again. The King Of The North has seen this army himself and doesn't have enough men to defend The Wall or the North when they cross over from the other side. Our niece urges you to send men North to help them fight – and I must say, my Beloved Husband, that I believe the words despite them sounding impossible. Please, come home and let's ride North for the sake of their people – and our own._

_Your true and faithful wife,_

_Roslin Tully – The Lady Of Riverrun and Lady Of The Trident_

"My Lord?" The guardsman gently inquired after Edmure laid the letter down and returned to looking over the river – without saying a word, "forgive me, my Lord – but what do the letters say?"

"There's a threat to the North," Lord Edmure finally said, "We must leave half our army here to protect Riverrun from the Lannisters when they arrive. Then we must leave the Riverlands and take our men North. I want the preparations made immediately so we can leave in two days. My nieces need me."

There was no questioning it for him, because his worst fear wasn't losing his childhood home once again – but instead, letting down his late sister, Catelyn Stark. One of the promises made to Arya when she had released him from the Frey cells, was that he would always be there to help her and her sister – and the North. He would keep that promise in memory of his sister, who would want him to protect her daughters.

'I won't let you down again, Cat.'

**Dragonstone:**

Jon had been at Dragonstone for five days by the time Theon returned to the island with fifteen survivors at his back. He had watched him come up the shores of Blackwater Bay and had briefly wondered if he could request his sword back from The Dragon Queen, before remembering what he had done for Sansa and reminding himself that Bran and Rickon hadn't been killed by him after all.

He continued with the mining of the dragon glass that Tyrion had permitted him to start and watched as the barrels had become full of the substance that was needing to defend the North.

"You're happy?" A voice came up from behind him, and Jon turned to see Daenerys Targaryen walked towards him, "Tyrion convinced me to allow you to mine the dragon glass for the sake of the North. I figure since they're part of the Seven Kingdoms I want to protect, I should do whatever I can to help."

"We still don't have enough men to defend the North, your grace. Though I very much appreciate you giving me this opportunity – the dragon glass needs soldiers to wield it."

"I understand that Jon Snow, and I'm more than willing to send my army North – after I have claimed the Iron Throne. If the Northern men come South and assist me in The War For Westeros, we can take not only my army but the survivors from the Lannister military North also. Wouldn't that be better?"

Jon considered this and understood her point, "so you aren't planning on burning everything?"

The Dragon Queen rolled her eyes, "I am not my Father. I understand the crimes that were committed against your family by mine, but I want to make those right – just like the Frey's that betrayed your family and yet have now declared for House Stark for all to hear. Allow me to prove that I'm not like The Mad King."

"I came here to give you that opportunity, against the advice of my people," he replied, "and I haven't been disappointed. However, my people won't kneel to a Southern ruler again after all they've suffered."

"You don't think they'd kneel if you did? You're the King they chose. Are you afraid they'll throw you to the dogs because you're a bastard and make your sister Queen Of The North?"

The expression on his face answered her questions, and she sighed, "I had heard the Northern people were loyal. I didn't think of them as a group that would turn on their King just because he was a bastard or bent the knee to keep them safe."

"The Northern people are loyal, and they'll refuse to know any King that isn't a Stark. I'm trying to keep them safe by refusing to bend the knee, and I don't get the sense from you that you'd burn me alive for that. Haven't you named Yara Greyjoy Queen Of The Iron Islands?"

"That's different," Daenerys stated firmly, "she's as much a Queen as The Queen Of Dorne. She serves House Targaryen, just like House Stark did for years which kept our families and kingdoms in peace-"

"Until your brother kidnapped and raped my Aunt Lyanna," Jon interrupted, "and then your Father burned my Grandfather and Uncle alive."

"Is that what they say in Westeros about my brother – that he kidnapped and raped Lyanna Stark?"

Once again, The Dragon Queen didn't need a response from The King Of The North since his expression said it all. She excused herself from the conversation and turned without another word, ascending the steps of Dragonstone to find her Master Of Whispers who would surely know the truth and be able to set the record straight about the fate of Lyanna Stark.

"Lord Varys," Daenerys strolled into his chambers, and the man smiled at her warmly, "I need to know the truth about what my brother, Rhaegar did to Lyanna Stark. Was it true that he kidnapped and raped her? Because that seems to be what the North men believe, and that doesn't sound like my brother."

He looked at his Queen and after a moment, sighed, "your grace – what truly happened between Prince Rhaegar and Lady Lyanna Stark isn't widely known. Everybody assumed she was kidnapped and raped, but the truth was – according to my spies at the time – that the two had run away together and left for the Red Mountains of Dorne to be together."

"So they loved each other?"

"Reportedly, but it seemed like the Warden Of The North at the time refused to believe such things. Now, this is only speculation and what spies believed. They're unconfirmed rumors your grace – However, what is known is that Lyanna Stark died in The Tower Of Joy and the North Remembers."

"Could you find out more, Lord Varys?" Daenerys asked, "find out the truth for me and everything related to it. If I intend to get the North to trust me, then I need to be able to give them the justice they deserve and acknowledge all the crimes that the Targaryens committed against House Stark."

The Master Of Whispers nodded, "I will send my Little Birds to do digging your grace."

She thanked him and left his chambers, hoping to find out the truth about whether her brother was or was not a rapist – and depending on that truth whether or not she could ever hope to get the forgiveness and allegiance of the North.

**Winterfell:**

Bran Stark was in the Godswood, with Maester Wolkan and Tormund Giantsbane. He had been in a vision, listening to the conversation between Daenerys Targaryen and Lord Varys. When he came back to himself, he turned to Maester Wolkan and commanded him to fetch Lord Howland Reed immediately.

Upon reaching the Godswood, Lord Howland Reed knew there was a problem when the young Bran Stark excused Tormund and his Maester from the area and told them they needed to speak privately.

"What's going on my Lor- Bran?" Howland asked the sixteen-year-old, having been told many times not to call the young Prince by his title.

"We have an issue at Dragonstone."


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran starts playing the Game Of Thrones and starts plotting ways to ensure the safety of his family - as well as the proper succession of The Iron Throne. The Stark sisters begin preparations and plotting of their own.
> 
> Meanwhile, the friendly relationship Jon has been building with The Dragon Queen results in her offering him a peace agreement and letting him leave Dragonstone and return to the North for a mission - to prove to the rest of Westeros that the threat of The Night King is real. Before leaving, however, Jon has an encounter with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, note that this story is mainly based on the show. Therefore, while there are characters from the books in here – the physical descriptions of mutual characters will be based on the show.
> 
> This chapter is a bit slow, with short snippets about what the individual characters are doing and setting in place certain plot points. I hope you enjoy it!

**Winterfell:**

 

_Bran Stark was in the Godswood, with Maester Wolkan and Tormund Giantsbane. He had been in a vision, listening to the conversation between Daenerys Targaryen and Lord Varys. When he came back to himself, he turned to Maester Wolkan and commanded him to fetch Lord Howland Reed immediately._

 

_Upon reaching the Godswood, Lord Howland Reed knew there was a problem when the young Bran Stark excused Tormund and his Maester from the area and told them they needed to speak privately._

 

“ _What’s going on my Lor- Bran?" Howland asked the sixteen-year-old, having been told many times not to call the young Prince by his title._

 

“ _We have an issue at Dragonstone.”_

 

"We have an issue at Dragonstone," Bran explained, "Jon and The Dragon Queen had a conversation, which influenced her to ask her Master Of Spies to look into the truth regarding her brother and my Aunt Lyanna. Lord Varys is a competent spy and has already heard the rumors that my father tried to stop."

 

“Do you believe this Lord Varys knows about Jon?”

 

"Not yet, but he may and if he tells Queen Daenerys before the time is right – Jon may be in danger, and that'll put all Seven Kingdoms in jeopardy. We need to give him a false lead to follow until the truth is ready to be revealed. Do you know where Ashara Dayne is – where she truly is?"

 

Howland looked perplexed by this comment for only a moment before realization dawned on his face, “you know that truth as well?”

 

“I know everything," Bran answered, "I know that Ashara Dayne didn't kill herself. She's in hiding with her daughter, because after the death of her brother – she knew that anyone that suspected the truth about The Tower Of Joy and Jon would come after her to find out the truth and have proof."

 

The elderly Lord nodded in acknowledgment before stating, "she's hiding in plain sight at Starfall, under the protection of the Lord Of Starfall, Edric Dayne. She has been serving as a Lady In Waiting to her younger sister, Allyria, who is betrothed to the Lord Beric Dondarrian."

 

“I see, that’s why I wasn’t able to find her. You hid her so well Lord Reed – you and Father. However, now is the time for her to come out of hiding. Ask Maester Wolkan to bring Lord Beric Dondarrian to me. He’ll be leaving for Eastwatch soon, but I require him to send a letter to his betrothed first.”

 

He nodded to the young man and excused himself to fulfill the order.

 

Bran looked up at the weirwood tree, 'I hope I'm doing the right thing. It's still fragmented.'

 

He cursed himself, wishing that he had taken The Three-Eyed Raven more seriously before his death – during his training. He prayed to the Old Gods and The New that his Uncle Benjen had been right;

 

“You will be ready,” his Uncle had told him before sending him over The Wall and back home.

 

'I need to be ready.'

 

~~~-~~~

 

Beric Dondarrian arrived in Bran Stark’s chambers later that night, as requested.

 

“Lord Stark, your Maester told me that you had use for me.”

 

“Yes, Lord Beric – I need you to write a letter to your betrothed,” Bran told him as the Lord sat down in another chair that had been placed across from the unique chair that was made for him, "I need you to tell her that you wish her to come to Winterfell and pledge fealty to the North. Inform her that she needs to bring her nephew, the Lord Of Starfall and all of her Ladies In Waiting – make that especially clear to her.”

 

“Lord Stark – I have no intention of marrying Lady Allyria Dayne. I don’t think it would be wise for me to request her presence when I can’t fulfill my purpose to her. Why can’t you write to Lord Edric and request him? Also, forgive me for asking – but is it good judgment to request Dorne’s allegiance-”

 

"Lord Beric – I don't wish for Dorne's allegiance or your marriage to Lady Dayne. I require the Lady to bring her Ladies Of Waiting because Lady Ashara Dayne is among them. The Lady never committed suicide, and I need her by my side when the time comes. You will write a letter and fulfill a different purpose."

 

The resurrected Lord nodded and agreed to write the letter. Bran gave him the parchment and watched as he wrote and when it was done commanded him to give it to nobody, but Lord Howland Reed who would ensure a raven took it straight to Dorne.

 

Once this was finished, Lord Beric rose, "is there anything else you require of me, Lord Stark?"

 

"My sisters intend to send you and your men, along with Sandor Clegane and Tormund Giantsbane to Eastwatch within a couple of nights. Please, prepare and don't get killed when you're over The Wall. The Lord Of Light brought you back for a reason, and I happen to know what it is. You must return to us."

 

"You know why the Lord Of Light brought me back? Please – Lord Stark, tell me the reason so I may finally understand. You have no idea how long I've wondered why I was brought back from the dead again and again. I only knew that I was required in the North, and I was brought to Winterfell."

 

“You were brought to my sister, Arya Stark – not once but twice,” Bran told him, “all I can tell you is that your purpose isn’t on the other side of The Wall, but by my sisters side as her protector. Return to Winterfell and stand by her side, though she’ll reject it the entire time. It’s imperative for our survival.”

 

Lord Beric Dondarrian nodded and bowed to the young Prince, before rising and leaving the chambers.

 

“You were brought to my sister, Arya Stark – not once but twice. All I can tell you is that your purpose isn’t on the other side of The Wall, but by my sisters side as her protector. Return to Winterfell and stand by her side, though she’ll reject it the entire time. It’s imperative for our survival.”

 

Those words would ring in the resurrected Lords mind for months to come and would be what kept him fighting through the hard mission that was to come.

 

~~~-~~~

 

It would take just over three days for the raven sent by Bran Stark to reach Starfall, and it would take the same amount of time for the Daynes to decide the matter. By the time the raven returned from Dorne – Sansa and Arya had sent Sandor Clegane and Tormund Giantsbane, along with The Brotherhood Without Banners to Eastwatch.

 

Moreover, they had also received a letter from their Uncle Edmure telling them the Frey army was leaving The Twins to head to Winterfell – after only a few days of preparations and had left half their men behind at Riverrun to defend it against the Lannisters who had sent more soldiers to retake the castle.

 

Other events to take place in the South were Euron Greyjoy’s arrival at Kings Landing, with his 'gift' to his Queen – The Sand Snakes who had murdered her daughter, Myrcella and would suffer a terrible fate. As well as another massive win for Queen Cersei – of having Highgarden sacked and Olenna killed. The downside of the latter was that the Lannister soldiers hadn't been able to find the gold.

 

At Dragonstone, Jon had been left alone at the island by Ser Davos Seaworth who had told his King that there was a business he needed to attend to in Kings Landing and that he would return within five days. This had left the King Of The North restless and wandering Blackwater Bay by himself.

 

Bran had seen it all and from what he could tell through the fragments in his mind – everything was going perfectly.

 

When he finally received the letter from Starfall – It made him even more pleased;

 

_My Dear Betrothed,_

 

_After much consideration, my nephew and I have decided to accept your invitation to Winterfell. Queen Arianne is preparing to leave Dorne for Dragonstone and intends to pledge allegiance to Queen Daenerys. The Daynes will swear to The Dragon Queen also, however for the sake of my marriage we have been given consent to travel North, and after everything is finished, we will be returning South to join our Queen. We will be leaving for the North in a fortnight, and I shall be bringing every Lady In Waiting that I have. Please, ensure enough space and chambers for all of us before we arrive._

 

_Looking forward to meeting you once more – after all this time,_

 

_Your patient and faithful Bride,_

 

_Lady Allyria Dayne_

 

'Perfect,' the young man thought with a smile, 'if Ashara is at Winterfell – it may keep the secret safe.'

 

He summoned Maester Wolkan to assist him and take him to his sisters so they could be informed of the news. They had been confused upon his original request to invite the Dornish to Winterfell but had relented after he had insisted – refusing to tell them why – and had started preparations for their guest.

 

Despite understanding that allies were needed, Sansa was finding it somewhat overwhelming to have all these strangers inside the castle walls. The Lords and Ladies of the North weren't helping with their increasingly annoying comments about the King Of The North and all the Southern allies that they were recruiting. This annoyance also seemed to be aimed at Lord Edmure – who many of the Northern men believed had been captured by the Freys too quickly.

 

The Lady Of Winterfell was also finding it increasingly overwhelming and challenging to keep her younger sister under control due to those circumstances as well. Arya was quickly becoming more infuriated by the comments of the Lords and Ladies – both the scrutiny directed towards her brother and her Uncle.

 

While Bran Stark was keeping an eye on the happenings of the South, as well as plotting for the security of his family and allies for the North and ensuring evidence was hidden and gathered for the truth to come out upon Jon’s return – The young Prince was also keeping an eye on happenings from over the sea;

 

Melisandre had arrived in Volantis to retrieve the slave soldiers known as The Fiery Hand. She intended to bring a thousand soldiers back to Westeros with her to help The Prince Who Was Promised – who she currently believed to be Jon Snow.

 

Bran watched the movements of Melisandre with curiosity, as well as wariness. He had heard from Sansa about Ser Davos Seaworth’s hatred of the Red Priestess because of the murder of Princess Shireen Baratheon. Despite the sad and horrid event that was the fifteen-year-old girls' death – Bran knew from his visions that the girls' death had been necessary. While that was true, that didn't change the fact that Melisandre had to pay for her crimes – after she returned from Volantis with an army.

 

Two days after the letter from Lady Allyria Dayne, Bran had another vision of the present that also confirmed for him that everything was going exactly as planned;

 

~~~-~~~

 

**Kings Landing:**

 

Ser Davos Seaworth strolled through the familiar streets without a care, knowing that The Gold Cloaks employed by Cersei Lannister wouldn’t recognize him from his years of smuggling since the years and the death of his son had aged him. Therefore, he felt no concern as he walked towards his destination – past several of the arrogant soldiers.

 

His destination was a blacksmith establishment, and his purpose wasn't to find weapons, but to find a particular young man who made them;

 

“I see you followed the instructions,” Ser Davos said upon entering the establishment and finding the person that he had been looking for.

 

Upon hearing the familiar voice, one of the blacksmiths turned and smiled;

 

The blacksmith Ser Davos had been looking for was a young man of only twenty-three years old who had a talent for creating weapons. His name was Gendry Rivers, another of the late King Robert's bastards – He was tall and muscular, with blue eyes and thick, black hair like his Father.

 

"I wondered if you'd ever come to find me," Gendry told The Onion Knight, "I'm assuming you aren't here to purchase a sword."

 

"You would be right about that. I came here to get you if you would like to accompany me."

 

“Do we need to leave now or do I get time to prepare?”

 

"To be honest, we don't have much time. I need to get back to Dragonstone, but don't worry – Stannis isn't there. I serve a new King now, and this one has a fondness for bastards. I'll tell you all about him and the reason why I'm here on our way. Just decide if you're coming or staying, because as I said the-"

 

Gendry had picked up a couple of handbags that had been being kept underneath a desk in the corner and then walked past Davos, "let's get going! We don't want to push our luck with the Gold Cloaks."

 

~~~-~~~

 

**Dragonstone:**

 

Jon had been alone at Dragonstone for a few days and had spent the majority of the time mining the dragon glass below the castle. However, when he wasn’t doing that he had gotten into the habit of spending more and more time with The Dragon Queen. He had been on the island for thirteen days and had become increasingly comfortable around her and her dragons, who seemed to have a fondness for him.

 

“They don’t usually allow anybody too close to them,” Daenerys had told him, “Missandei, Tyrion and myself are the only ones. They like you.”

 

That had been three days ago, and she had smiled at him for the first time, and they had begun talking less about bending the knee and more about their individual experiences. They had much in common, and as they spoke, she became more and more willing to listen to him about The Night King and his army of dead men.

 

Tyrion had begun watching the two with a fascination as they strolled together through Blackwater Bay and wondered if the thirteen days they had spent together had created any chemistry between them. He had considered the idea of a marriage alliance but figured it was too soon in his Queens conquest of Westeros to think of such things.

 

It was nearing the end of the thirteenth day when The King Of The North had requested an audience with her grace in The Chamber Of The Painted Table. To Tyrion, Lord Varys and Jorah Mormont’s great surprise – she had granted it and allowed Jon Snow into the room with her and her advisors;

 

"Your grace – let me start by telling you how grateful I am for your permission to mine the dragon glass below your home. My men and I, along with help from your Dothraki – have gathered all of the dragon glass that we'll ever need and have it ready in barrels to head back to the North, which-"

 

"Which is why you requested this meeting?" Daenerys finished his sentence for him, "You want to leave Dragonstone. You want to take the material you've gathered to make weapons for your men and ship back to the North. Jon Snow – we have built a rapport in the last week or so, wouldn't you agree?"

 

"I would your grace," Jon replied with a smile, "I've informed you of my brothers' abilities and the fact that the army of the dead is marching onto Eastwatch and will most likely find a way over The Wall from there. After that, they'll begin attacking the fortresses of the North until they get to Winterfell."

 

“You did tell me of such, but you also told me that you didn’t have enough men,” she rose and walked towards where Jon was sitting and upon reaching him, put her hand over his in a friendly way, “bring your men South to fight alongside me. Then we can return North and defeat The Night King together.”

 

"Will the Southern armies even come North for me?" He asked, "they didn't take the evidence seriously when Lord Commander Mormont sent one of his men South with a hand of the white walker. Why would they believe the bastard son of Ned Stark – who they believed betrayed his King?"

 

It was Tyrion who answered the question, "by the time the hand was brought to Kings Landing, it looked like any other decomposed body part. Perhaps if you brought the entire body of one of these dead men-"

 

“You mean capturing one and bringing it South?”

 

“Is it possible?” Daenerys asked, moving back to her position at the head of the table.

 

Jon thought for a few moments, "I suppose so. I'd have to take a group of men with me over The Wall to help me capture one. My sisters have already sent The Hound and The Brotherhood Without Banners to Eastwatch, and the free folk and Nights Watch would also be willing to assist me. It still wouldn't be enough men, your grace."

 

“What if I sent some of my men?”

 

"I'll go," Jorah Mormont was the one who had spoken, "my Father saw these dead men and I want to see it for myself. I miss the North and could use some fresh cold air after my treatment."

 

She smiled at the knight and sighed, "I know you want to serve me, so I won't argue with you. Jon Snow, take Jorah with you and capture one of these dead men. I also wish you to do one more thing for me while you're gone."

 

“What’s that your grace?”

 

Daenerys exchanged a look with Tyrion, and without needing instruction, The Hand Of The Queen picked up a scroll and handed it to The King Of The North.

 

"We're aware that you didn't come to bend the knee. However, we request you to review these terms of peace between Queen Daenerys and yourself and the North. Please, at least consider it and let's come to an agreement that serves all of the Seven Kingdoms, as well as the Starks and Targaryens."

 

Jon took the scroll and nodded before stating genuinely, "I will review these terms, and when I return to Winterfell from the mission, I'll speak to my family regarding this and the future of the North."

 

He truly meant it and hoped that the answer would be sufficient. Thankfully, The Dragon Queen smiled and nodded. She then rose once more and asked for the preparations to be made for the mission to begin.

 

~~~-~~~

 

Jon knew that he had to wait for Ser Davos to return from Kings Landing, but by this point, The King Of The North was getting antsy. The Onion Knight had become a companion and guide to him, and his long journey to the dangerous capital made him anxious.

 

He was overlooking Blackwater Bay and watching the dragons playing in the water when someone walked up behind him;

 

"Jon,” the familiar voice caused him to turn and his entire body tensed, but he didn’t trust himself to speak as his eyes fell upon Theon Greyjoy.

 

Theon waited for Jon to say something, but upon realizing The King Of The North seemed to be holding his tongue - decided to start the conversation, "I've been training since I returned to Dragonstone and I'm leaving to rescue my sister now, and I wished to speak to you before I left. I know that nothing I can say can make right what I did, but I wanted to apologize for my betrayal. I betrayed Robb and your Father, and in a-"

 

“He was your father too,” Jon interrupted angrily, “I know that many people at Winterfell never treated you with respect, but Father and Robb and I always did. So did Bran and Rickon, and Arya. You were our brother and yes – you betrayed all of us when you decided to take Winterfell and burn it to the ground.”

 

The man that he once viewed as his brother walked closer to him and tried his best to look him straight in the eye, "I am so sorry. I would take it all back in a moment if I were able to do so. I should have been there beside Robb's side during the Red Wedding. I should never have returned to Pyke, but I was confused and hurt. My Father said terrible things to me and made me choose. I know now that I chose wrong."

 

The King Of The North could see the sincerity and pain in his face, and this dulled the anger and sadness that still burned within him. He couldn't help but notice how much his old friend seemed to have aged since they had last seen each other. He also had noticed the fact that multiple teeth were missing, as well as fingers on his hand. Whatever crimes that had been committed – He had undoubtedly paid much more than necessary for them.

 

After a few moments of silence and consideration, Jon spoke, “If you had been by Robb's side at The Red Wedding, you wouldn't have been there to save Sansa from Ramsay Bolton. For all we know, Ramsay Bolton would have murdered Bran and Rickon in the most torturous of ways, and nobody would have known. You may have betrayed Robb, but you saved them."

 

He stepped forward and put his hand on Theon’s shoulder, tentatively, "I forgive you, and I know your Father made you choose, but Robb would never have. We always knew you were a Greyjoy, but you were also our brother. You’re still our brother, and you'll always have a home at Winterfell. You don't need to carry any more guilt or shame for what happened. It's over now."

 

Tears had risen in his old friends' eyes, and Jon knew that hearing his words were what Theon had needed.

 

"Go save your sister. We'll see each other again; I'm sure."

 

“Thank you.”

 

Jon smiled before turning away from him and returning to looking over Blackwater Bay to watch the dragons play - feeling peaceful at that moment. He was glad to have spoken to Theon and was genuinely hoping they would see each other again as he listened to the other man's footsteps fade.

 

He truly did forgive him, and that realization didn't just bring peace to Theon, but him as well.

 

~~~-~~~

 

The next day, Ser Davos arrived with Gendry and introduced him to Jon and the rest of the men. They had decided to not reveal his true identity to The Dragon Queen due to not knowing how she’d react about the bastard of Robert Baratheon. However, Lord Varys already knew and had informed his Queen.

 

She had decided, upon getting advice from Tyrion and Jorah to leave the boy be for now and allow him to go North with Jon. Jorah would feel the boy out to see what his intentions were, and part of Daenerys was hoping the boy would die during the dangerous mission.

 

“How long will it take us to get to Eastwatch?” Gendry was asking Jon down on the shore of Blackwater Bay.

 

“Nearly a fortnight if the winds are good,” Jon answered, “the rest of the men for this mission should already be there when we arrive. I’m not sure how long the mission will take, but I hope you adapt quickly. The North is cold and bitter, and The True North beyond The Wall is worse.”

 

"I'm great at adapting. I'll have many furs though, right?"

 

“When we arrive we’ll dawn Free Folk clothing because it’ll be the best at keeping us warm, so yes.”

 

“That’s good,” Gendry sounded nervous.

 

Jon laughed and turned to Ser Davos, “I hope you’re right about him being as tough as his old man.”

 

Despite the teasing comment and The Onion Knights concerned expression, the bastard chuckled at the comment, "I never knew my Father, but I heard of his triumphs. I also heard all about the adventures that he went on with your Father, Eddard Stark."

 

"Everybody called him Ned. I heard a lot about them too while I was growing up at Winterfell and I'm glad that I get to meet you and hopefully if we both survive this mission we could be good friends. I'm looking forward to finishing this mission and returning to Winterfell. I miss my sisters and brother."

 

“You haven’t seen Arya and your brother since you were sent to Castle Black, right?”

 

“That’s right,” Jon answered sadly, “when I left Winterfell Bran was still in a coma after his fall. I never even got to say goodbye to him, and when I said goodbye to Arya – I had no idea what was going to happen to our family. I’m just so glad that they’re both alive and healthy after all this time.”

 

Gendry smiled, “I always wished that I had a sibling. When I first met your sister, it seemed like that type of relationship. She wanted me to come North with her, but I told her I wanted to join The Brotherhood Without Banners. Look at where that got me! I should have gone with her. I can’t wait to see her.”

 

“I can't wait to see her too. Out of my siblings, she was the one that I was closest to, and she's the one I miss most."

 

The two men continued talking as they prepared for their departure from Dragonstone.

 

Daenerys was watching from the steps of her castle, overlooking Blackwater Bay and feeling anxious about the mission. She wasn't only worried about Jorah, but also Jon whom she had come to enjoy the company of during the last fortnight. She hoped the terms her and Tyrion had created would be accepted. She didn’t like the idea of the North becoming her enemy and more specifically, Jon.

 

Jorah walked up to his Queen and cleared his throat softly, "you look at him the way you looked at Daario. Tyrion seems to think a marriage between you and the King Of The North would be beneficial. He's a kind and strong man, and I believe he'd do right by you. However, I'm unsure of whether the North would be accepting of such an arrangement."

 

“You approve of him?” She asked, and she smiled when the man nodded, “I’m not even sure if he’ll accept the terms of peace between us. If he doesn’t accept that – or survive the mission beyond The Wall, it won’t matter either way. Something about him makes me feel safe and at peace. When I’m with him, I feel the way I always wanted to with Viserys.”

 

“You think of him as more of a brother?”

 

“I'm not sure if that's how I'd describe it, but for the first time since coming to Westeros – when I'm with him, I feel like I'm truly home. We could create a great alliance between us if the terms are accepted. I doubt that I'm a good match for him when it comes to marriage, though."

 

“You still believe you can’t have children?” Jorah asked, “if that’s true you’ll need an heir of some kind. Tyrion is concerned about who will succeed you on The Iron Throne, but I suppose we should have your official coronation day before worrying about such things. I hope to return to see that day.”

 

Daenerys looked him with a distressed expression, “you must return to me. It’s an order, Jorah.”

 

He smiled and bowed, "I will do my best not to fail you, your grace."

 

She embraced him, and they spent what felt like forever to him in each other's arms. When she pulled away, Jorah sighed before bowing once more and making his way down the steps towards Blackwater Bay.

 

She watched him go and continued overlooking the scene as her closest friend joined the group of men preparing the boats for departure. She watched as Jon Snow and Robert Baratheon's bastard pushed one of the boats towards the shore, before jumping into it. Ser Davos and Jorah, and the other men that had come South with him were pushing another ship into the water – and upon doing so spread out between the two boats with some of the men joining their King and Gendry before beginning to row to where the King Of The Norths ship had been anchored down.

 

'Be safe,' Daenerys thought as the tiny boats rounded around the corner – out of sight from Dragonstone.

 

~~~-~~~

 

**Winterfell:**

 

Arya could tell that her sister was distressed as she gave orders and made sure there were proper accommodations for Lord Royce and their cousin who would be arriving around midday.

 

"Everything is going smoothly, Sansa," she reassured, “why don’t you allow me to help with the arrangements?”

 

“You aren’t the Lady Of Winterfell,” Sansa answered, “Jon trusted me to take care of everything. I’m more overwhelmed about Little Finger and the Knights Of The Vale betraying us before we kill him.”

 

“And are you sure you want to do that?”

 

Her elder sister sighed, “now that Little Robin is going to be here, we can start our plan. Wait for our cousin to get settled and then come 'confront me' with that letter."

 

Arya nodded, “I already have it. I made sure he watched me take it from his room.”

 

Little Finger had been waiting for the opportunity to set his plan in motion. However, the man was about to be outmatched by Sansa – who was aware that he wanted to get rid of her siblings;

 

“There’s no justice in the world. Not unless we make it,” Little Fingers words rang in her ears as she continued plotting with her sister – to get justice for their family and protect the North.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans fall perfectly into place in the North and the South. While Jon and his comrades arrive at Eastwatch for their mission.

**Winterfell:**

It was shortly after midday when Lord Royce arrived with Little Robin and the rest of the Knights Of The Vale. Sansa, Arya, and Bran were waiting in the courtyard to greet them, and Little Finger stood beside Sansa with an arrogant smirk on his face.

Little Robin was the first to step out of one of the carriages and with him was Maester Coleman;

"Cousin Sansa!" The fifteen-year-old boy ran excitedly towards his cousin who smiled at him and curtsied.

"Lord Robin, you look amazingly well! I'm glad to be the first to welcome you to Winterfell, and I'm also pleased to introduce you to your other cousins – Princess Arya and Prince Brandon Stark."

Robin looked at the young lady and young man standing beside Sansa and took notice of their differences;

Unlike Sansa, his other female cousin had dark hair and grey eyes, but she was still pretty despite being dressed more like a boy than a lady. The young man that was beside her – sitting in a unique chair with wheels – also had dark hair, but had dark brown eyes unlike both of his sisters.

"It's nice to meet you, Princess Arya and Prince Brandon," the young Lord bowed deeply, having rehearsed this with his Maester many times on the road.

Arya was the one that spoke first, "it's nice to meet you as well Cousin. Our sister has told us a lot about you, and I look forward to the time we'll be spending together."

"Robin, my sister, here will be training you for the next several weeks. She's trained in different types of fighting in a battle that may be easier for you to adapt to than the average swordsmanship that they tried teaching you in The Vale. I'm sure Lord Royce will be agreeable."

Lord Robin looked at Lord Royce excitedly but noticed the Lord didn't seem impressed with the idea of the youngest Stark sister training him. Nonetheless, he dawned a smile on his face and nodded.

"I'm sure under the tutelage of the young Princess, Lord Robin will flourish."

This caused the young Lord to bounce with excitement and Arya smiled, exchanging a smug look with her sister that their plan seemed to be getting into place.

The Stark sisters had spoken about this before their arrival and believed it would be best to separate their cousin from Lord Royce, just in case they had to deal with him when they dealt with Little Finger. They couldn't be sure yet of where the Knights loyalties laid because they knew his distaste for their brother.

"We begin training tomorrow morning, an hour before noon," the youngest Stark sister told Robin.

He nodded happily and promised to do his best, not at all concerned about the fact that it was a lady teaching him how to fight.

Sansa then turned to Lord Royce once again, "I heard from my cousin that Lady Myranda and Lady Mya were coming along?"

"Yes, my Lady. They're riding a bit further back with the other women that were brought along. We were only able to bring seven thousand soldiers with us because we need soldiers to defend the Vale."

"Of course, I completely understand. Though, I didn't realize so many men would be needed to defend it. I must say, I am slightly disappointed at the number of soldiers you have brought to help us with The Long Night," Sansa gave an exaggerated sigh and turned away from the Lord, "it'll have to do."

She walked away from the Knight before he could reply and Arya watched as Lord Royce exchanged a nervous look with Little Finger, whose smug expression had changed to suspicion upon hearing that the Lord Robin's training would be changed.

Arya smirked, before leaving the Knight and the cad to their anxiety, unable to contain her joy at the image of the moment Little Fingers’ game came undone.

~~~-~~~

"Little Finger didn't seem too pleased by the idea of my training, Little Robin."

The girls were in Sansa's chambers, and Arya was pacing back and forth as Sansa did paperwork.

"Within a fortnight, he'll be dead, but after we stage our little fights – how will we do it?"

"I did have an idea, but it may seem a bit morbid," Sansa explained with a strange expression on her face, "and it may not be the best way to end it. I'm torn between getting personal retribution in private versus killing him in front of all our people – to make an example of him."

"We'll do it however you want. This is about personal retribution, as much as it is about justice. He betrayed our family and sold you to the Boltons. He's as much to blame for the pain our family has suffered, as Cersei Lannister and the Freys. He has to die, and I think we should do it painfully."

"Painful isn't exactly respectful. We need to make sure our bases are covered if we're going to do it the way I imagine in my mind. Moreover, it would be best if you made sure that Little Robin bonds to you and sides with us when it's all said and done. I can only manipulate him so far on my own. He needs to trust all of us."

"I understand," Arya nodded, "it shouldn't be too hard to get his loyalty. He seems very malleable."

"He can be easily influenced, but he used to be quick to anger and unstable when his Mother was alive. Since her death, he has become much calmer and healthier physically and mentally, but we should still tread softly. We only have seven thousand, eight hundred, and fifty-six of our own men right now."

"And if the Knights Of The Vale rebel, they outnumber us – I understand."

Sansa smiled, "start training Robin in the morning and confront me with that letter in three days. We should go our separate ways until then to give Little Finger the idea that he wants."

"All right, the next time we speak – we'll be fighting, until the night Little Finger dies," Arya stopped pacing and embraced her sister, "just let me know when and how and we'll do it together."

Without another word, her sister turned on her heel and left her chambers.

Sansa sat at her desk, suddenly feeling anxious about her plan – and hoping that it didn't tear them apart, with the cruel words they were bound to say during their feigned fights.

~~~-~~~

In the South, Cersei Lannister had watched with amusement as Ellaria Sand's daughter, Tyene died, and Ellaria began losing her mind. To add even more to her plot for revenge – "The Mad Queen" thought it prudent to have The Mountain spend some "special time" with Ellaria, much to the distraught woman's dismay. Shortly after this, she sent Euron Greyjoy back to The Iron Islands – to await her next orders, as he had proven himself to her.

Despite these favorable arrangements, she was extremely angered to hear that her Lannister soldiers had failed to retake Riverrun. She considered whether to send another two thousand men since she had heard that half of the Frey army had started heading North lead by Lord Edmure Tully.

This angered Cersei to no end, but she tried her best to stay calm as she didn't want it to irritate her already sensitive stomach. She had felt sick for the last fortnight but didn't show it to anyone except her Maester Qyburn because she didn't want to be seen as weak or fragile.

It was around this time that The Unsullied returned to Dragonstone from Casterly Rock, and Queen Daenerys began plotting her next move. After The Sack Of Highgarden, Tyrion had been reluctant to agree that perhaps they should meet the Lannister and Tarly army in the open field;

"You'll only need to take about fourteen thousand Dothraki with you," Tyrion had stated over The Chamber Of The Painted Table, "that should more than overpower the men. You'll only need to take one dragon with you – there's no need to show all your strength all at once. Some men may kneel."

"If they don't kneel they'll burn," The Dragon Queen had responded, which had gotten her concerned looks from her Master Of Spies and The Hand Of The Queen.

"It may be best to take prisoners, your grace," Tyrion had told her gently, "especially when it comes to the higher houses or my brother. Taking my brother hostage may bring my sister to a temporary yield. As for Lord Tarly of Hornhill – his son, Dickon has more men waiting in The Reach to join them if needed."

"Doesn't that make this Lord Dickon Tarly our enemy as well?"

It was The Master Of Spies, Varys that answered the Queen's question, "Dickon is only a boy, and his family has some conflicts that may make it easy to get him to join our side – even against the word of his Father. The Brother Of The Nights Watch that saved Jorah – Samwell Tarly is his brother and Lord Tarly's true heir. Rumour has it; there's still love between them."

"So, you believe that Dickon would side with his brother? However, Samwell hasn't sworn to us either and if your reports are right – is heading back to Winterfell. Why would he bend the knee to me or advise his brother to do the same if he's loyal to Jon Snow?"

"Let us worry about that your grace," Tyrion answered, "In ten days you and the Dothraki will need to be ready for The Battle Of The Gold road. Let us deal with the aftermath and allegiances."

While this was happening in Kings Landing and Dragonstone – Melisandre was sailing back to Westeros from Volantis, with an army of a thousand men to help Jon Snow win The Battle For The Dawn when The Long Night officially began.

~~~-~~~

Bran Stark had watched these events with fascination, and the success of everything made him even more pleased, as he had made some progress of his own in the North. The Daynes had set sail for the North and would be arriving in a month – and Bran could also see that Jon was to enter at Eastwatch shortly to begin his mission, which would need to be successful.

While Bran was using his visions to play The Game Of Thrones – the Stark sisters were playing in their way. They had made sure that Little Finger believed that he was succeeding in his attempts to create discord between them. Sansa had even begun spending more time with the Lord to play into his fantasies a little more, while Arya continued training and bonding with Little Robin.

All was going according to plan – in the North and the South.

~~~-~~~

**Dragonstone:**

Lord Willas and Garlan Tyrell reached Dragonstone a few nights after the arrangements had been made for The Battle Of The Goldroad and had been invited warmly into the castle before finally meeting their Queen.

"Your grace, it's a pleasure to meet you finally," the Tyrell brothers said in unison, as Willas bowed as deeply as he could with his cane and Garlan took to his knee.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," Queen Daenerys replied sweetly, "I'm very sorry for your loss. Your Grandmother was a wonderful woman, and she'll certainly be missed. We regret that we aren't able to give her the funeral she deserves, but we hope we can still bring closure and justice to your family."

"Justice is why we're here, your grace," Lord Willas answered as he stood up straight, "we wish to join you at The Battle Of The Goldroad, to get the justice we seek."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot grant that request. I'm taking my Dothraki with me to the battle. I have better use for you and your armies, as well as your fleet. In a fortnight, I wish you to take a small portion of your men and sail out for the Iron Islands to act as reinforcements for Theon Greyjoy."

"How many men do you wish us to take, your grace?" Lord Garlan asked.

"We think nine thousand, four hundred and eighty-five should be efficient," Tyrion was the one that spoke for his Queen, "that will help match the ten thousand of Euron Greyjoy’s men. We have already sent all the remaining Ironborn with Theon Greyjoy – five hundred and fifteen of them, ahead of you."

The Tyrell brothers nodded and after exchanging pleasantries and sympathies with the Queen for a couple more moments excused themselves from the great hall of Dragonstone to rest after their long journey.

~~~-~~~

**Eastwatch:**

When Jon arrived at Eastwatch with Jorah Mormont and Gendry Rivers, as well as Ser Davos and five Stark soldiers – he was unaware of how many Free Folk and Brothers Of The Nights Watch had been arranged to go with him beyond the wall. However, his good friend Tormund Giantsbane was there with three Free Folk soldiers and one ranger from the Nights Watch. He was then introduced to their other allies – Beric Dondarrion and his companion, Thoros of Myr and The Hound, Sandor Clegane.

"There's thirteen of us then," Jon stated after they did the final count, "Ser Davos and three of my soldiers that accompanied me to Dragonstone are returning to Winterfell ahead of us."

"Will that be enough?" Jorah Mormont asked nervously.

"It's as Tyrion said – we don't need the entire army, just one soldier."

Jon then turned to Ser Davos, "you and the three soldiers that want to return to Winterfell go on ahead. I want you to explain to my sister what I'm doing personally. It was too much to put into a letter, and I don't want it intercepted. All I told her was that I'm going on a mission for the Dragon Queen."

Ser Davos nodded, "I bet she won't be all too pleased about that, but I'll do my best to make her understand."

Without another word, having already voiced his concerns about The King Of The North going beyond the wall and already having said his goodbyes to him and Gendry – bowed deeply before leaving.

After the door closed and Ser Davos' footsteps faded, Jon turned to the twelve men remaining in the room with him;

"There's no point in us waiting – don Free Folk clothing and let's head out right away."

~~~-~~~

They had been traveling for three days when they finally found the army of the dead, or at least – a handful of them;

Jon cursed upon realizing that they were in perfect formation and that they would be hard-pressed in getting only one without starting a battle with the group.

"We're going to need to get closer to the end of the line and distract one of them," Tormund was saying, "if we can get one to wander away from the rest of them – we may stand a chance."

"I don't know if the wights work like that."

"Nothing to lose by trying, right?"

"Except for our lives."

"We're risking those anyway," Tormund shot back with a goofy smile before motioning for the three Free Folk to follow him.

Before Jon could say anything else, his friend had started climbing over the icy mountains towards the small group of undead.

The King Of The North motioned for the eight men behind him to follow along but quietly instructed Gendry to follow the farthest behind and be extra careful.

They traveled for quite a long way, following this group for several minutes to ensure that the rest of the army wasn't close by. It was uncomfortable to Jon seeing some of The Night King’s soldiers, knowing and recognizing some of them as old friends. He knew that Tormund and the Free Folk, as well as the ranger that he couldn't remember the name of – probably felt the same way.

"There seems to be nine of them, not including their leader," Jorah had counted once they stopped to watch them before the ambush, "the one with long white hair – is that The Night King?"

"No Jorah, that's the leader of this band of wights. He's one of The Night Kings lieutenants. I'll kill him first," Jon replied, "hopefully he hasn't reanimated all of them because if so – they'll all fall with him, but we don't have much hope of capturing one and escaping without killing the leader of the group."

"What do you want us to do, your grace?" One of the two Stark soldiers asked.

"While I attack the leader, you guys take the other nine, but don't kill them right away."

Jon looked to Tormund, who nodded after a moment and raised his ax, "now!"

The thirteen of them jumped from behind the icy rock they had been using for cover and ran towards the group of wights with their weapons raised;

Jon went straight for their leader, and it was easy enough for him to overpower, only needing to take a few swings before the lieutenant shattered and all but one wight was remaining out of the nine.

The Hound and Jorah overpowered the wight and quickly tied him up, but Jon felt like it was too easy and began looking around – expecting more of the army to start ambushing them at any moment.

After a couple of moments, they heard growls in the distance and before they could react – a large snow bear was upon them, with big blue eyes. The bear quickly ripped one of the Free Folk members apart before turning to the remaining twelve that had raised their weapons;

"Keep the wight secure!" Jon yelled at Sandor and Jorah, who was in charge of it.

Beric and Thoros took the lead against the bear, lighting their swords with fire as it killed yet another man – one of the two Stark soldiers.

They lit the bear on fire in an attempt to destroy it, but as it burned – it managed to take one more of the Free Folk with him before mauling Thoros.

"Help The Hound keep the wight!" Jorah yelled at the second Stark soldier who seemed to be going into shock at the sight.

Jorah ran forward then, with a dragon glass dagger and stabbed the bear – causing it to shatter to pieces before Jon rushed forward to help him pick Thoros up and drag him to cover.

"There could be more of them!" The King Of The North yelled, before counting the heads around him.

Only Jorah, Tormund, Gendry, The Hound and Beric, as well as one Free Folk member, one ranger and one Stark soldier who seemed to be in shock – was alive and able to fight.

He looked down at Thoros, whose wound needed to be cauterized, but before Jon said anything – Beric came forward and took his flaming sword to do the deed, causing his drunken friend to scream in pain.

"There's only nine of us that are in any condition to fight," Jon spoke to the group, "Gendry and the solder I brought with me are young."

"I can fight," Gendry assured them, the hammer he had made in the likeness of his Father’s raised high.

"We need to start heading back before the rest come for us," Tormund said, "it's another three days to get back to Eastwatch. We can build a fire in a cave, but it'll take us several hours to get there, so we best get going."

Jon and the others followed Tormund towards this cave – The Hound and Jorah keeping the charge of the wight and Beric and the ranger carrying Thoros, but after only a couple hours of walking – it became clear that the drunken priest had no chance of survival. His blood had frozen, and specific areas of his body had gone black.

They placed him on the ground and checked his pulse and finding none, said some respectful words before Beric burned his body – to prevent him from returning as a soldier of the dead.

The nine men then carried on without him, hoping that the fire wouldn't attract too much attention and doing their best to keep the captured wight quiet as they walked to the cave with no further incident.

They stayed there for the night before heading out again at dawn – Jon never became comfortable though, having something in his mind telling him that the Night King would be sending men after them and their prisoner. Within a few hours – The King Of The North was proven correct;

A storm had begun, and during it, the remaining Stark soldier had fallen behind. The eight ahead of him were close enough to see and hear but weren't close enough to help when a wight ambushed him from behind a rock and quickly dispatched him.

"Weapons ready!" Jon yelled when the death of his soldier caught everyone's attention.

Beric lit fire to his sword, and The Hound and Jorah moved to the side with the captured wight, quickly securing it to a tree nearby before joining the fray. The remaining Free Folk member remained by Tormunds side, while the ranger from The Nights Watch and Gendry took their places beside Jon.

Thirteen wights soon surrounded them, if Jon's quick count was correct and the eight men quickly overpowered all but five of them. The King Of The North was beginning to feel confident that they would win the battle until twice as many of the original amount came out of the icy woodwork.

Jon continued fighting with the others, finding himself proud of Gendry for not yielding or freezing in fear and impressed with his skills and the skills of the others around him. He managed to defeat multiple wights before hearing Tormund yell and upon turning – saw that the last member of the Free Folk that he had brought along with them had fallen. His close friend continued fighting though despite losing a comrade of his own family.

During the battle, the wights just seemed to multiply as even more joined the action from the woods, and Jon knew without seeing that The Night King himself was nearby. He wished that more of The Night Kings lieutenants would come out of the woods so he could at least make a real dent in the army.

After several minutes of them being overtaken and after the ranger from The Nights Watch had fallen – it became clear to the remaining six men that the wights would keep coming and they were quickly getting tired, while the army of the dead didn't seem to feel any stress or slow down at all.

Jon looked around, frightened, and afraid that all was lost. It was then that a lieutenant came forward, perhaps sensing the resolve of The King Of The North yielding and drew his sword. They battled for what could have been only a moment or several minutes before the ice blade made its way through Jon's abdomen – causing him to yell out in pain.

Tormund came up behind the lieutenant with an angry and frightening yell, driving his ax which had been infused with dragon glass into him and causing him to shatter into pieces.

The King Of The North fell to the ground, and his friend knelt beside him and spoke in his ear;

"Come on, man, you can't go down here. You survived being stabbed multiple times and came back from the dead for God's sake – I need you to stand up and keep fighting. If we lose you, everything is lost – your sisters, your brother, the Free Folk, the North... Jon, please – hold on a bit longer so we-"

Tormund stopped speaking suddenly, and despite Jon's sight becoming blurry, he could see a ball of fire being swung around in the distance, quickly dispatching the wights and sending them scattering and retreating to their King. As this ball of light got closer, the six men realized that it was a man of The Nights Watch riding a horse and upon getting only a few feet away from The King Of The North – the man quickly dismounted his horse and knelt on the other side of him;

"Jon – get up on the horse," a familiar voice spoke to him, but in his hazy state, he couldn't put the name to it, "I'll stop them from following you and your comrades. Just go – all of you! Take this and go!"

The stranger shoved something into his coat and helped him onto the horse with Tormunds help. He then turned to the other four men;

"Go back to Eastwatch with the wight! I'll cover you."

All the men nodded, and The Hound and Beric went to untie the wight from the tree while Tormund, Gendry, and Jorah remained by Jon's side.

Jorah looked at the mysterious stranger curiously, noticing how his skin was covered but for his eyes. His hands were too black and cold for the man to be alive and human like the rest of them possibly. However, his eyes weren't blue and were as dark as Jon's – Jorah felt like there was something familiar about the man.

"Go!" The stranger screamed once more as the ball of fire returned at the end of a long chain he carried with him.

They didn't need to be told again, and they started away from the sight of the battle, not looking back at the wights that soon surrounded the man.

No one looked back, but Jon – who was barely conscious because of the loss of blood and the cold. However, he looked back because the name of the owner of the voice finally came to his mind;

_'Uncle Benjen.'_

_~~~-~~~_

Upon realizing that Jon was fading fast, Tormund mounted the horse with him and took off at a sprint – leaving their comrades to follow behind at a walking pace.

They arrived just in time, and the men that had been waiting at Eastwatch helped Tormund get the frozen clothing off The King Of The North, and they stitched up the wound as best they could.

"He needs to get to Winterfell," Tormund said, "He needs an actual Maester. It could get infected if he isn't given the proper treatment."

Edd, who was the acting Lord Commander of The Nights Watch, replied jokingly, "you sound like a fancy Lord – speaking of Maesters and treatments. You should bend the knee to Jon and be made a citizen of the North if you care so much about him. After all, he has been made 'King Of The North,' and he has done much more than your 'King Beyond The Wall' Mance Rayder ever could."

The man had only been joking Tormund knew, but the comment made him think;

'Is it time to bend the knee? Should we call him our King?' He looked at the man laying on the bed, with his scars across his chest and the newly stitched wound on his abdomen, 'he died for us, and he was willing to do it again. He was willing to do something completely nuts for the North – _all_ the North. Perhaps the Lords and Ladies are right... maybe he is the King Of The North. He has the true North in him, for certain...'

It was something for the leader of the Free Folk to consider certainly, but first, he needed to ensure the survival of his close friend. When the other men arrived, they would all head to Winterfell together.

"I need to send a letter to his sister," Tormund told Edd, "can you write it for me?"

Edd nodded, and they left Jon in the chamber as they went to write to Sansa to inform her of what had happened to her brother.

~~~-~~~

**Winterfell:**

_Lady Sansa,_

_I regret writing to you with bad news, but Jon's mission beyond the wall – while it was successful, has ended with him receiving a grave injury. We have stitched it up to the best of our abilities. We will supply as much as we can for his recovery during the journey back to Winterfell. However, I advise that you have your Maester ready to perform the best medical care the North can provide upon his arrival. It's quite awful, but I believe he'll recover with time and attention. He_ _has been_ _stabbed through the abdomen with an ice blade from one of the leaders within The Night King’s army. The group managed to capture an undead soldier and will be traveling to Winterfell with it as well. Men were lost, including three members of the Free Folk, two of your soldiers and one of my rangers – and Thoros of Myr._

_We hope this letter finds you well,_

_Lord Commander Of The Nights Watch – Edd Tollett_

Sansa had reread the letter a few times before tossing it onto her bed and sitting at her desk, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

She feared for her brother and would believe his recovery was possible once he arrived at Winterfell. She had felt relieved that The Dragon Queen hadn't burned him alive, but had also been wary about the mission beyond the wall especially since Jon had been vague about the details of it in his letter. Now that she heard of his injury, her anxiety had increased tenfold, and she just wanted her big brother home.

She rose from her desk and began pacing, unable to stay still with the information she had just read as well as the knowledge of what was happening that night;

'Tonight's the night that Little Finger pays for the crimes committed against my family,' Sansa thought to herself.

She looked in the mirror and sighed – she had done her hair similar to her Mother and was wearing a dark green robe with ruffles. She had done her best to look like the late Lady Stark as part of her plan.

"There's no justice in the world," Sansa said out loud to herself as she looked at her reflection, "not unless we make it."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stark sisters get revenge. While The Dragon Queen fights her first battle in Westeros.

**Winterfell:**

_"Let me tell you something about wolves, child – when the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives. Summer is the time for squabbles. In winter, we must protect one another, keep each other warm, share our strengths."_

_~ Lord Eddard Stark_

Arya was in her chambers, waiting for the signal from her sister;

They had been planning this for a fortnight and had only sorted out the morbid details two nights beforehand. It was messed up by even Arya's standards, but she fully supported her sister.

'She needs to find peace,' she thought, 'and I'll do whatever necessary to help her get it.'

Without a second thought, she donned the green robe with ruffles and walked over to the window.

After several more minutes, a candle was lit in Sansa's chambers, and Arya knew that was her signal.

She left her chambers and walked swiftly through the hallways of Winterfell. She didn't knock when she reached her destination and walked into the room to find her sister standing before her mirror with a hairbrush in her hand.

Sansa motioned for Arya to sit in the chair in front of her mirror and her sister obeyed silently;

"When are you putting on my face?" She asked, "I want to see it, and I need to do your hair for you."

"I wasn't sure if you'd feel comfortable and I am capable of doing my hair myself-"

"Show it to me," her elder sister interrupted and hearing the anxiety in her voice – Arya obeyed again.

Where Arya Stark had sat in her vanity chair, now was a strange sight – A twin of herself;

Sansa looked at the 'fake Sansa' for only a few moments before motioning for her to face the mirror and beginning to imitate their Mothers hairstyle on her as well.

When everything was done, 'fake Sansa' rose and spoke, "are you certain about this?"

The Lady Of Winterfell sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them and looking 'herself' straight in the eye, "this isn't about me. I need to protect the North, and I need to protect you and Bran – and Jon. I've made my choice."

'Fake Sansa' nodded and smiled sinisterly, "I'll signal you when it's done."

She lingered for only a moment before leaving the previous chambers of their Mother and Father, as if giving Sansa time to changer her mind. However, the decision was made, and there was no turning back.

~~~-~~~

Lord Baelish was sitting at his desk, writing a letter to Queen Cersei Lannister when an unexpected knock came to his door;

"Who is it?" The man known as Little Finger inquired, hiding the letter and rising from his chair.

He hadn't expected the voice of Sansa Stark to answer him, "Petyr, I'd like to see you."

The Lord Protector Of The Vale quickly opened the door and found himself stunned by the sight of the Lady Of Winterfell standing in his doorway.

"Good evening Petyr," Sansa entered the room with no further explanation and made her way over to the desk where she immediately noticed the Catspaw dagger resting, "what have you been doing this evening? I was worried you'd be asleep by now."

"My Lady, I was writing some letters to the Knights Of The Vale that are still in the Eyrie."

"I see, should I leave you to it or do you have some time for me?"

Little Finger found Sansa's voice unbelievably seductive and found himself filled with joy at that prospect.

'Has she finally decided to accept me?' He thought while walking towards her tentatively.

"Lady Sansa, you must know by now that I'll always have time for you."

She smiled and accepted his advances as he was soon in front of her – pushing her back against the desk.

"Oh Petyr, you must know I've longed for this," Sansa brought her lips close to his, and Little Finger smirked, but soon that faded and was replaced with a gasp.

He backed away from the desk and Sansa, looking down at his abdomen where blood was beginning to pool. He looked back up and saw a deadly smile grace the lips that he believed he'd finally get to kiss again – and noticed his Catspaw dagger in her hand.

"Don't worry," Sansa's voice had gone from seductive to as deadly as her smile, "I didn't stab you anywhere that would kill you – quickly."

"Sansa – please, why?" His hands were desperately putting pressure to the wound, while he continued backing away until the back of his knees hit his bed, and he tumbled backward.

"You dare to ask why?" She walked forward, the catspaw dagger still in her hand, "where should I start? You told Aunt Lysa to kill her husband and tell my parents that it was the Lannisters. You gave this blade to the cutthroat and sent him after my crippled, comatose brother and blamed the Lannisters."

"You betrayed Father," the same voice spoke from another side of the room, having entered without knocking.

The real Sansa Stark had entered the room, and the 'fake Sansa' - Arya, who was holding the catspaw dagger and was standing over the bed looked surprised by her sisters' entrance but said nothing;

"You conspired with Cersei and Joffrey to imprison him and have him executed. You started The War Of The Five Kings and are the direct reason why my brother and Mother – the woman you claimed to love, was butchered at the Red Wedding. You're responsible for everything bad that happened to me!"

Sansa was standing beside her sister by then, who was still wearing her face. She had hatred in her eyes while she looked at Little Finger. He looked up at them with horror and surprise, looking between the two Sansa's with confusion.

"Take it off," the real Sansa ordered, "I want him to know who the real Sansa is."

Arya obeyed, and after only a moment, the girl looked like herself again – still holding the dagger.

"Give it to me," her sister held out her hand, and this confused her.

"Are you sure? You've never-"

"I'm a Stark. I should pass sentence."

Arya passed the catspaw dagger over and watched as Sansa climbed onto the bed.

Little Finger let out a cry and backed away as best he could, begging her to listen and let him explain, but she heard none of it.

When her sister raised the dagger over her head, she noticed there was only a moment's hesitation before she brought it down and stabbed him in the chest. Then she did it again, and again.

Arya watched as the blood splattered over her sister and yet the usually composed lady didn't stop. The blood had soon soaked through the green, ruffled robe, and she noticed her sisters' eyes were full of tears, and yet she kept bringing down the knife even after Little Finger had stopped struggling.

The youngest Stark sister stepped forward and cautiously grabbed the dagger from her sister when she raised it above her head once more;

"That's enough, Sansa. It's over."

She stopped and looked at her younger sister as if having forgotten she was there. Then after only a moment, she collapsed to the side and began sobbing. Arya wrapped her arms around her and pulled her off the bed, sitting on the floor and holding her.

They heard running coming down the hallway, and before they could react, Brienne and Podrick had entered – taking in the shocking scene of the deceased and bloody Little Finger on the bed before noticing the girls on the other side.

"What’s happened?" Brienne rushed forward to get a look at Sansa, whose head was nestled in her sister's shoulder as she cried.

"She killed Little Finger," Arya answered, almost proudly, "she found out the truth about his treason and confronted him. He threatened her – I saw the entire thing, and we have the evidence of his crimes. She had wanted to give him the chance to explain himself and turn himself over willingly."

Brienne looked over at Little Finger’s body and then at the Stark sisters, whom she had sworn to their Mother that she'd protect. Something didn't feel right, but she didn't question it.

"Podrick, get a bath running for Lady Sansa. I'll take care of this mess myself, and we'll need to arrange a gathering with the Lords in the morning to explain what happened. Arya – can you help get her to the bath and get her cleaned up?"

The youngest Stark sister nodded and then helped her elder sister to her feet.

They walked through the hallways, grateful for the cover of night that kept their appearances hidden from the few people that were still out of their chambers.

When they got to the bathing chamber, Podrick finished filling the tub and then excused himself.

"Sansa, can I undo your hair and take your robe?" Arya asked gently.

Her sister nodded, and after having done those things, she climbed into the warm water.

Nothing was said as her younger sister washed her hair for her and then combed it out gently. She was waiting until Sansa spoke, knowing how it felt during that first messy kill – no matter of the reason and knowing that despite her denials, she had conflicting feelings for Little Finger.

"I didn't expect it to be so messy," she finally said, "I didn't expect for everything to come out like that. It felt like every abuse from Joffrey and Cersei and Ramsay – and all the pain from the loss of Father and Mother, and Robb and Rickon just exploded out of me, and I couldn't stop myself. I was so angry."

"I know how that feels," Arya sympathized, "but it's over now, and that bastard can't hurt our family anymore. Alternatively, you."

"In his twisted way, I truly believe he loved me."

"It wasn't loving. It was an obsession, just like he had for our Mother. Look what he did to her and her family. Look at what he did to you. He didn't love you, Sansa. You'll come to see that one day."

_"When you're old enough, I'll make you a match with someone worthy of you. Someone brave and gentle and strong."_

Her Father's words rang in her ears, and she wished that she had been less foolish back then.

"Father said he'd find someone worthy of me – brave, gentle and strong," Sansa said despairingly, "I can't help but think that won't ever happen for me."

"It will," Arya reassured, "and if you happen to get a man that's anything less of what you deserve and he dares to hurt you, I'll kill him."

This caused her sister to chuckle despite herself, "I believe you."

~~~-~~~

Arya slept in Sansa's chambers that night, and when the morning came, she helped her prepare for the gathering with the Lords to explain what had happened the night before.

They spoke to Little Robin first – alone and without Lord Royce, to ensure his compliance. When he found out the truth about his Mother and Little Finger and all he had done, the young Lord was devastated and after crying for some time – agreed to stand by his cousins' side at the meeting.

Sansa sat with Robin on her left and her sister on her right. Bran sat beside Little Robin, and Brienne Of Tarth stood beside the long table – prepared to protect the girls if necessary;

"My Lords and Ladies," Sansa rose from her chair as she addressed the hall, "we have called you here to deliver grim news and offer an explanation – Lord Baelish is dead. He was killed last night in his chambers, by my hand after I attempted to confront him with evidence I had found of treason."

Murmurs and gasps filled the hall, and she noticed Lord Royce rise immediately and stalk forward, "my Lady, The Knights Of The Vale and the Lords of The Eyrie have been loyal to you. Everything we have done in the last few months, we did for you under the guidance of Little Finger and Lord Robin. Little Finger risked his life to take you away from the capital and protected you throughout the years."

"Lord Royce, Little Finger protected me because – and only when – it was beneficial for him to do so. He sold me to the Boltons because he wanted me to take power in the North, _for him._ He murdered my Aunt Lysa by throwing her through the Moon Door to take power in The Vale. I must say-"

The Lord was shocked, "you told us that she jumped. You protected him!"

"I did," Sansa sighed, "I regret that deeply. I didn't know you and the other Lords and Ladies of the Eyrie at the time. I only knew traitors in the South and trusted Little Finger because I knew he had loved my Mother, and I knew what he wanted next. Little Finger manipulated me and tried to make me his."

Arya spoke then, "my sister and I have already spoken to Lord Robin, who understands the circumstances and has forgiven everything. He agrees that his Mother was a troubled woman, and upon learning the truth about his Father’s death was willing to stand by our side. Little Finger and Aunt Lysa poisoned Lord Arryn."

More murmurs filled the hall, but the youngest Stark sister continued, "they sent a letter to our parents telling them that it had been the Lannisters. Little Finger started the conflict between our family and the House of Lannister. He also sent the assassin that attempted to take our brother, Prince Brandon's life while he was recovering from his fall and blamed the Lannisters."

Bran lifted a letter in his hand when his sister had finished speaking, "my sister found this letter in the chambers of Lord Baelish. It is addressed to Cersei Lannister and promises the remaining Knights Of The Vale to her cause. It says that the Knights Of The Vale will offer back up if necessary during The War For Westeros. It also states that 'Lord Robin will obey.'"

The Stark children looked at Little Robin, and Sansa nodded reassuringly at the fifteen-year-old.

He rose in his chair and loudly addressed the room, taking his place as Lord Of The Vale for the first time;

"I am Lord Robin Arryn, and I am now the sole Lord Of The Eyrie, Defender Of The Vale and Warden Of The East. I have acknowledged the treason of my Mother and Lord Baelish and have asked the Starks _for their forgiveness._ I have pledged The Knights Of The Vale to the Northern King, Jon Snow."

He took a deep breath, remembering how his Father had once addressed his courts with authority and confidence that hadn't been taught to him by his Mother, "Jon may not be my cousin, but he's the eldest living child and son of Lord Eddard Stark – my cousins Father. I have vowed to follow him into the Battle For The Dawn – as well as The War For Westeros. Any Knights Of The Vale who refuse to obey are guilty of treason."

There was a murmur throughout the room, and Lord Royce, who still stood in the center before them all had met Lord Robin's stare. They stared at each other for several seconds, and Sansa knew that the Lord was attempting to stare her young cousin down – but Little Robin kept firm, and there were authority and confidence that had never shone in his eyes before.

After some time, Lord Royce smirked and bowed, "you truly have become strong since your Mothers death, my Lord. Your Father would be proud."

The Stark children relaxed, and Sansa noticed Little Robin sigh in relief.

Lord Royce turned to speak to the Knights Of The Vale that had come to the great hall with him, "you have all heard our Lord! The Knights Of The Vale will stand behind _all_ of the Stark children in the wars to come!"

The Knights Of The Vale cheered, and Sansa and Arya smiled at each other as it became clear that the Knights Of The Vale, as well as Lord Royce – were loyal to them.

The two sisters embraced and were joined by their cousin after a couple of moments.

They pulled him into their embrace and praised him, as his Mother had done, but for once – it felt to him like it truly meant something, and he had earned it.

~~~-~~~

Later that day, Sansa was standing outside, overlooking the castle of Winterfell and watching as the children and adults trained and preparations were carried out for the wars ahead.

Arya approached silently, thinking her sister wouldn't be able to hear her because of her training with the Faceless Men. She found herself surprised when her sister proved her wrong by acknowledging her without looking to see who it was;

"How did you even hear me?" She asked her elder sister.

"I've gotten used to you being home, I suppose," she answered, but her tone was thoughtful, "I can't believe that for the first time since our Father was beheaded – I'm free, from Cersei, Little Finger, Ramsay... For the first time, I feel like I'm in control, and everything has fallen into place."

Arya smiled, "I understand what you mean. Don't get too comfortable and start thinking we're safe, but at the same time – understand that we're in control and we're powerful. As long as our family is together, we're strong, and we need to protect one another. We need to keep each other warm and safe."

"Yes, we do," Sansa turned to her younger sister and embraced her, "I didn't mean any of those awful things I said. I'm so glad that you and Bran are home and I can't wait for Jon to arrive."

"Me too. He's going to be so surprised by all that we've done. I truly hope he's going to heal from his wounds though," the youngest Stark sister suddenly sounded concerned, "we have Maester Wolkan and Maester Coleman to help him. Hopefully, that'll be enough. I can't imagine what mission caused this."

"He’s been stabbed by one of the lieutenants of The Night King, according to the letter I received yesterday. The Dragon Queen sent him over The Wall to capture a soldier from the army of the dead."

Arya sighed, "it's still hard to believe that all the legends and myths Old Nan told us were true."

"I know, but we can't sit around in disbelief," Sansa turned to her sister with a determined look on her face, "just because we're free, in control and powerful now – doesn't mean our battle is over. Are you willing to continue playing The Game Of Thrones with me? To solidify our safety and family again."

Her younger sister smiled, "of course! I will always be beside you, and more than willing to fight for our family."

The ladies looked out over their castle again, both feeling at peace for the first time in a while.

'We have justice,' Sansa thought to herself, 'now we need security – and Jon.'

~~~-~~~

While the Stark sisters felt like they had just won a great victory – Daenerys Targaryen was preparing for her own. She flew over her army of Dothraki soldiers, towards the Goldroad where she knew the Lannister and Tarly armies were traveling.

Despite having lost the gold and resources, Jaime was feeling confident because they at least had The Reach and more soldiers from Lord Tarly. They also would have all future resources, since the Tyrells wouldn't be able to return to their home to gather more until the war was made.

Lord Randyll had brought his son, Dickon along after all. He had felt the need to have his younger son experience his first mission – and possible battle, by his side. The Lord felt extraordinarily vulnerable and fully expected The Dragon Queen to attack, or for the Tyrell army that had fled – to ambush them.

Jaime Lannister had given the order to hurry to Kings Landing with their army, despite the Lord Tarly's concerns. However, it was a decision he'd soon regret as the sound of thunder filled the sky;

Jaime looked at Bronn, who had become a companion to him and had once been loyal to Tyrion, "do you hear that?"

The two men looked across the field and realized that it wasn't thundering at all, but thousands of Dothraki soldiers racing across the field towards them. They were on horses, screaming with weapons raised.

Jaime raced forward to join his men who had been ordered by Lord Tarly to hold the line, "spears out!"

"Get back to Kings Landing!" Bronn had followed behind him and had hollered with concern in his voice.

"I'm not abandoning my army!" The man known as the Kings Slayer yelled back honorably.

"You're the commander, not a damn infantryman. Those fuckers are about to swamp us."

"We can hold them off," Jaime replied, but just as those words came out of his mouth, a frightening sight was seen from the other side of the field.

The Dragon Queen was flying over her army on the dragon named Drogon, with black and red scales and dark red wings. The dragon roared as he approached and Jaime and Bronn could only vaguely see the small figure riding it, the silver hair standing out against the contrast of her mount.

The two men watched as their first line of defense was burned alive with Dragonfire. The men screamed and fell to the ground on fire, the smell of their burning flesh quickly filling the air.

Lord Tarly's son, Dickon, could be seen several rows back on top of his horse. Jaime could tell the young man was going into shock and frankly, so was he as he watched the Dothraki run through the flames with their weapons raised.

"Hold the line!" Jaime yelled, "hold!"

However, many of his men were trying to run away from the dragon and savage soldiers.

"Hold it, lads!" Bronn also yelled over the chaos, upon noticing that his friend wouldn't budge.

They yelled commands and watched in horror as the Dothraki quickly slaughtered their men. The Dragon Queen flew over them again and unleashed yet another blast of fire, setting more men aflame.

"Archers with me!" Jaime yelled, hoping that perhaps they could at least make a dent with their archery soldiers from afar.

A handful of the archers obeyed the command, while others continued running for cover. They raised their bows and arrows by Jaime's leadership. Some up towards the sky and the Queen herself, but their arrows missed and more men were set aflame.

"Qyburn's scorpion is over there," Jaime told Bronn, who had still not left his side.

"Go get it then," the previous sellsword told him, "your sister is dead. Can't you see that?"

"I'll double your payment-"

"This isn't about payment anymore!" Bronn yelled, "I value gold, but I'm not dying for your sister when Tyrion is across that field – most likely more than willing to accept me back into his service and fighting for the winning side. He can triple my payment once his Queen wins this war, which she will."

Jaime watched his friend look over the field and followed his gaze over the violent scene – to where his younger brother was standing with five Dothraki soldiers who were watching the action.

"This is where our partnership ends. I'm not going to be on the wrong side when she unleashes her dragons on Kings Landing. I'm leaving," Bronn told him, "and if you have any brains in your head, you will abandon your sister too. Olenna was right – your sister is poison, and I'm not dying with her."

He watched as his friend rode away in a sprint, and after several moments of consideration – he drew his sword and charged at the Dothraki soldiers, but quickly became overwhelmed.

Just when he thought his life was over and began regretting his decision, Dickon Tarly drove his sword through the throat of the Dothraki soldier that had been about to finish him off.

"Lord Dickon, I need you to go to the scorpion and take aim at The Dragon Queen's dragon," Jaime told him desperately, "I can't shoot with one hand."

"Okay, I will," Dickon replied anxiously, but gathered his courage and took off to follow the King Slayers orders.

The young Lord Tarly rode through the carnage fearfully. He looked around for his Father, but couldn't find him as he headed towards the scorpion. When he got there, he dismounted his horse and climbed onto the great contraption and began struggling with it. The weapon was heavy and hard to aim, but he loaded one of the large bolts, practically a harpoon, and started looking through the sky for The Dragon Queen.

His first arrow missed and brought The Dragon Queen's attention to him and the weapon that had been created. He quickly reloaded it and aimed again, as the dragon dove directly for him. He was surprised when the arrow hit, and the dragon began spinning towards the ground, with the Dragon Queen still holding onto its back. The dragon landed right in front of the weapon and Dickon jumped away from the weapon just in time as it was set aflame.

He mounted his horse quickly and tried to put as much distance between him and The Dragon Queen as possible. Only once he was a safe distance and realized the Queen had been more concerned with her dragon then killing him – looked around for his Father once again, finding him nearby fighting many Dothraki solders at once.

He sprinted towards him, intent on saving him as he had saved Jaime Lannister.

~~~-~~~

On the other side of the field, Jaime was continuing to watch his men die and burn. He watched as they screamed and threw themselves into the closest body of water they could access. He turned to the men that were still fighting beside him and screamed;

"Retreat! Take cover!" He turned away and sent his horse into a sprint, but instead of following Bronn towards his brother – he began heading to Kings Landing, still loyal to his sister.

~~~-~~~

When the screaming and the fire was over, Daenerys stood before the survivors with her army behind her. Tyrion also stood at her side, with Bronn.

She spoke loudly above the crowd, "I know Cersei has told you I've come to destroy your cities, burn down your homes, murder you and orphan your children. That's Cersei Lannister, not me. I'm not here to murder, and all I want to destroy is the Cersei Lannisters of the world, who cares about nobody, whether rich or poor."

She looked at Tyrion, who nodded in encouragement for her to continue, "I offer you a choice – bend the knee and join me. Together, we will leave the world a better place than we found it. Alternatively, refuse and die."

A handful of men began kneeling and upon hearing the dragon roar behind this foreign Queen – many others followed suit. However, Lord Tarly and his son remained standing;

"Step forward my Lord," Daenerys commanded, and only the Father walked forward while Dickon watched.

"You will not kneel?" She asked once he stood in front of her.

"I already have a Queen," Lord Tarly answered.

Tyrion spoke before his Queen could answer, "my sister wasn't your Queen until recently though, was she? When she murdered your rightful Queen and almost destroyed House Tyrell. So it appears your allegiances are somewhat flexible."

Lord Tarly did not show any shame, "there are no easy choices in war. Say what you will about your sister, she was born in Westeros. She has lived here all her life. You, on the other hand, murdered your own Father and chose to support a foreign invader. One with no ties to this land, with an army of savages at her back."

Daenerys responded, "you will not trade your honor for your life. I respect that, but what about your son?"

It was the first time the Lord had shown any fear and Dickon Tarly stepped forward then, but not to stand beside his Father. He walked past him and spoke to knelt to his knee;

"Please, your grace – I am the heir of House Tarly. Please, allow my Father to take the black and join my brother at The Nights Watch. He's a true soldier, and it's Westeros customs to allow criminals the choice to join the Nights Watch. I swear, I will pledge all of my men to you, once I am Lord Tarly."

"She cannot send me to The Wall to be with your cowardly brother," his Father hissed, "she's not my Queen."

Dickon rose and turned to look at him with a dreadful expression, "please, Father – think about Mother and Talla."

"You have bent the knee to the Dragon Queen," Lord Tarly said with disgust in his voice, "as long as you have made the right choice – your Mother and sister will be safe with you as Lord of Hornhill."

The Lord then stepped forward, past his son and towards the Dothraki who quickly grabbed him and begun dragging him towards Drogon as his son watched with a heavy heart.

The soldiers that hadn't bent the knee did so as they saw the execution.

'I hope I've made the right choice,' Dickon thought to himself, returning to his knee with the rest of the survivors.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Battle Of The Goldroad, Jaime deals with the aftermath and learns of new developments in his life that cause him to take an unexpected step. In the North, the Starks happily welcome another visitor into Winterfell but Sansa notices mixed reactions from their people and speaks to Arya of her own concerns. On Dragonstone, The Dragon Queen continues building her army.

**Kings Landing:**

 

Jaime arrived back at the castle with only twenty-four men remaining, and he had immediately sent them to Maester Qyburn for treatment, as many of the survivors had burns and severe injuries.

 

He did not worry about his own as he kept on directly to The Red Keep. To where his sister would be;

 

“How many men did we lose?” She asked him when he walked through the doors.

 

“Out of the ten thousand men we took with us, only twenty-four have returned with me," Jaime answered in an exhausted tone, "the rest were killed or captured. None of the Tarly armies returned with me, and I don't know what happened to Randyll or his son."

 

Cersei was surprisingly calm as she said, “we’re down to just over forty-thousand men, but we still have ten thousand from Euron Greyjoy. He proved himself loyal to the crown while you were gone. I could send him across the sea to pick up The Golden Company. We may have lost the gold, but I may be able to make a different deal with them.”

 

“Did you not hear about what happened?" Jaime asked incredulously, "I just saw the Dothraki fight. They'll beat any army – they beat ours like it was a sport. Her dragon burned thousands of soldiers in minutes, Qyburn's scorpion couldn't stop it, and she has three of them. This isn't a war we can win."

 

This made his sister angry, “so what do we do? Give up the throne and hope she doesn’t burn us both alive? I sit on her Fathers throne. The Father you betrayed and murdered, and in her mind, she's winning. What kind of offer do you think she'd make? Maybe we could count of Tyrion to intercede on your behalf, but not mine.”

 

"We can't win this war. She'll take Kings Landing, and when she does, she'll kill us. Let me speak to Tyrion and see if she'll make a deal. He doesn't want either of us dead, and he didn't kill Joffrey. It was Olenna – she told me before she died. Tyrion had nothing to do with it. He was innocent."

 

The words Jaime spoke slowly sunk in, but they made no difference to her, “he killed Father, which directly caused Myrcella and Tommen’s deaths. He may not have killed Joffrey, but he murdered our parents. The Dragon Queen won’t make a deal with The Kingslayer who murdered her Father or the woman that sits on his throne. We have a life to protect Jaime – our baby.”

 

“What?” She could see the shock on her brothers face as she grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach, which had yet to swell.

 

“We’re going to have another child,” she told him, “we need to find a way to win this war for the sake of our child. The Dragon Queen won’t let us or our child live, even if Tyrion were to intercede on our behalf. Jaime – I need you to stay by my side and fight with me until the end. Fight for _both of us.”_

 

~~~-~~~

 

Jaime was in shock for the next couple hours after receiving the news. He couldn’t believe that he had another chance at being a Father.

 

'Why did this have to happen now?' He thought, 'how can I fight three dragons and protect them?'

 

He grabbed a piece of parchment and started writing to their younger brother, despite having promised Cersei that they would speak to The Iron Bank and try to persuade The Golden Company. He had to see if there was something else that could be done. Something more reasonable.

 

~~~-~~~

 

**Winterfell:**

 

The eldest of the Stark sisters had become increasingly happy upon Little Fingers death and enjoyed spending time with Lady Myranda and Lady Mya, who had been friends of hers at The Vale. She also enjoyed the company of Lady Idalia Lake, whom she hoped would become her sister by marriage one day. The three women were spending all their time with the Lady Of Winterfell as if they were her ladies-in-waiting.

 

Also, there was a younger face following Sansa around too, and Arya found this little one amusing. It was Karla Giantsbane – the ten-year-old daughter of the leader of The Free Folk, Tormund Giantsbane. She had become increasingly interested in watching the Lady Of Winterfell sew and get her hair done. She had started following her and trying to learn how to curtsy and sew, despite the ridicule of the other Free Folk.

 

Sansa had begun teaching her and other Free Folk children how to read and write during her spare time, while Arya had continued training Little Robin – as well as others who had become interested in learning a different way of battle.

 

Today, however, there wouldn't be any teaching children how to write or fight or sitting around with Ladies-in-waiting. Sansa and Arya had spent the last three days preparing for the arrival of their Uncle Edmure to Winterfell and when the time finally came to meet him in the courtyard – both girls were excited to introduce themselves once again – Sansa for the first time since she was nine-years-old.

 

When the carriages crossed into the courtyard of Winterfell, it was Lord Edmure Tully and his wife, Roslin that stepped out first, with a tiny boy in toe;

 

“Lord Edmure Tully,” Sansa greeted loudly, “it’s a pleasure to welcome you to Winterfell and introduce myself and my family. I am Princess Sansa – the current regent of Winterfell in the stead of our brother, Jon. These are my siblings, Princess Ayra and Prince Brandon – the former of which you have met already."

 

Lord Edmure let the Lady Of Winterfell finish her formal introduction, watching her with a smile on his face as she reminded him so much of his sister. When she had finished, he walked forward and spoke;

 

"Princess Sansa – I am delighted to be here, despite the circumstances. You don't understand how happy I am that you and your sister and brother have been reunited once more and are currently safe. I look forward to meeting the King Of The North upon his return and spending time with all of you."

 

Lady Roslin was motioned to come closer and stand beside her husband, and she curtsied politely before addressing the three Stark children, "as your Aunt I made it my duty to ensure my husband brought as many men as possible to help in the wars ahead. I know that this can't possibly make up for the crimes my family committed against yours, but I hope it’s a good start. I look forward to rebuilding a relationship between you and House Frey.”

 

Arya smiled and approached Lady Roslin, "Aunt Roslin, all the bad blood between House Stark and House Frey has flown down the river with the deaths of those that committed the crimes against our family. You and the survivors of your House weren't guilty and had nothing to apologize for."

 

She embraced her Aunt and then knelt to speak to the little boy that had been hiding behind her skirt, “Lord Tobias, do you remember me?”

 

The three-year-old boy peeked out and then upon recognizing the young lady speaking smiled brightly, “Princess Ara?”

 

“Yes cousin, but only Arya to you," she smiled in response as the little boy leaped into her arms.

 

She scooped him up and walked back to Sansa and Bran, who had yet to be addressed.

 

“This is our Aunt Roslin and Uncle Edmure’s son, Tobias Tully,” Arya informed them.

 

"Ah, the son conceived on their... wedding night," Sansa tried to choose her words carefully, but still regretted them when she fell out of her mouth as she knew it wasn't the boys' fault that he was conceived on the night their Mother and brother were butchered.

 

“Good day Lord Tobias,” Bran said as his elder sister tried to think of something to say, getting lost in her thoughts, “would you like to play with the other little ones while your people get settled?”

 

The little boy beamed and looked towards his Mother and Father for permission. When they nodded, Bran called over Maester Wolkan and ordered him to take their cousin to the chambers where the other children were playing, but bring him back around midday for the feast.

 

Once the boy was away, Sansa turned to her Uncle again, “my apologies. I look forward to spending time with my little cousin and getting to know him better. May I introduce you to our other cousin – your nephew, Lord Robin?”

 

The fifteen-year-old Lord Robin, who had spent the last few days with Lord Royce going over his manners and techniques of speaking to people as the official Lord Of The Vale – stepped forward;

 

"Uncle Edmure," the young Lord bowed, and Lord Edmure smiled.

 

“Little Robin, I haven’t seen you since you were only a bit older than my son. You have grown into quite a handsome young man, much like your Father, Jon Arryn.”

 

Little Robin smiled, “thank you for the kind words Uncle Edmure.”

 

Sansa watched the interaction with pride as her young cousin continued exchanging pleasantries with their Uncle. Once the pleasantries were over; however, she offered her Aunt and Uncle and their soldiers time to rest after their long journey and then retreated to her chambers with her younger sister.

 

~~~-~~~

 

“They brought two-thousand soldiers, plus many of the Freys,” Sansa was sitting behind her desk, counting the numbers on the piece of parchment that relayed the information to her, “that’s fourteen extra Frey family members inside our walls.”

 

Arya was doing her usual pacing and tried to assure her sister, "the Freys that I allowed to live are loyal to us. Two of the soldiers were so loyal to Robb that they had to be sent away before the Red Wedding. Thirty-six more soldiers are remaining at The Twins – many of them children that are being trained under Jon's orders. They've pledged to us, Sansa."

 

“They pledged to Mother and Robb as well.”

 

"You allowed Big Walder Frey to remain at Winterfell," she reminded, and it was true.

 

Big Walder had been living at Winterfell under the Boltons rule, but Sansa had noticed that the young sixteen-year-old had felt uncomfortable and hadn't found sadistic pleasure like his brother, Little Walder had at Ramsay's antics. The two boys had lived at Winterfell since before Theon burned it down and she had thought it wise to keep Big Walder as a ward after they took Winterfell back after The Battle Of The Bastards. Big Walder had been watched closely and was being trained to fight in the Battle For The Dawn.

 

“You’re right, but Big Walder is barely a man,” Sansa explained.

 

“The men I allowed to live during my massacre were barely men during The Red Wedding, and many of them were boys. Sansa – I wouldn’t risk bringing them here if I didn’t believe it safe, and neither would Lord Edmure. I understand why it makes you uncomfortable, but I need you to trust me.”

 

The Lady Of Winterfell looked at her sister for a few moments before sighing, “I do trust you.”

 

“Good, and we need all the men we can get,” Arya reminded her.

 

"I know," Sansa agreed, "I'll try to be more open-minded and accepting. However, you need to be aware that I'm not the only one that's anxious. The men have been talking, and they aren't comfortable with the Freys or our Uncle being here. Some of them seem to believe he got captured 'too easily.'"

 

“That’s ridiculous!”

 

"I'm aware of that too, but we should make sure Uncle Edmure knows about it. We need to keep our eyes open in case of any treachery, from either side. Many of the Lords think justice still hasn't been served until the Lannisters and all the Freys are dead."

 

Arya nodded, “I suppose I can understand where some of that comes from, but the surviving Freys desire nothing more than to prove their loyalty. We need to make sure they at least get a fair chance. The Lords need to know that if we sense any treachery from the Freys – they’ll be taken care of.”

 

Sansa agreed and decided that she’d personally reassure the Lords of the North and The Vale of this herself. She looked at the parchment again and then looked at her records for their current army;

 

"Including the Freys and The Knights Of The Vale, we currently have twenty-one thousand, three hundred and seventy soldiers in Winterfell."

 

"The numbers aren't great, but at least we know that The Knights Of The Vale are truly loyal to us and they're sending another six-thousand man. Uncle Edmure also has another two-thousand men remaining at Riverrun, plus those thirty-six trainees."

 

“I hope Jon will be pleased with my progress on building our army and all I’ve done since he left.”

 

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled and very proud," Arya told her before walking over to where her sister sat and putting her hand on her shoulder, "I think you should go find your Ladies and relax before the feast. You may be 'Princess Regent,' but you still require breaks and everything is going well."

 

Sansa smiled and rose from her seat, “I think I’ll listen to your advice this time. Do you wish to come?”

 

"And watch you and your Ladies sew and giggle? No thanks. I should go to meet Robin for his training."

 

The sisters began walking out of the chamber together, "how's that going?"

 

“His learning is slow, but it has only been just over a fortnight since it started. He is eager to learn, and that's half the battle itself. Lord Royce seems to be becoming increasingly proud of him," Arya explained, "I never thought I'd see that man show any affection towards Robin, but it's starting."

 

Sansa smiled, “I’m glad to hear that. Lord Royce is the closest thing our cousin has to a Father now.”

 

The young ladies had gotten to the end of the hallway, and they said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways. Both of them feeling somewhat content with the developments and eager to relax.

 

Both of them also had the same thought as they parted;

 

'I can't wait for Jon to return and see everything we've done.'

 

~~~-~~~

 

**Dragonstone:**

 

While the Stark sisters were arranging their plans in Winterfell, Tyrion Lannister had started considering ideas of his own upon receiving a letter from his brother;

 

_Tyrion,_

 

_I need to meet with you. Bronn abandoned us during battle because he believes our side is the losing one and perhaps he's right. I'm still your brother and although you murdered our Father – I still hope we can find some solid ground and possibly create some arrangement between our sister and your Dragon Queen. I've got information about our sister that I desperately want to share with you. You always spoke about how much you love our family and desire to protect it. Despite your betrayals and all the hatred between you and our sister – I'm hoping that's still true. On the 5_ _th_ _day of the upcoming month, I’d like to meet below ground where the dragons were stored after Robert’s Rebellion. I’ll come alone – Cersei isn’t aware that I’m setting up this meeting. Please, join me._

 

_Your brother,_

 

_Ser Jaime Lannister_

 

Tyrion had read the letter many times and decided to approach Daenerys with it despite how he believed she’d react;

 

“I didn’t come all this way for my Hand Of The Queen to get murdered,” was her immediate response.

 

“I don't wish to get murdered your grace, but I trust my brother. Cersei lost the battle, and Jaime knows that. We should at least listen to what they may have to say. They have most convinced you're as mad as your Father, but if we show them that we attempted to negotiate, then we'll have proven her wrong."

 

After continuing to debate about it for several minutes, she finally agreed under the condition that Greyworm and the leader of her Dothraki, Qhono went with him as his bodyguards.

 

Upon getting his Queen’s consent, Tyrion began the journey to Kings Landing to meet with his brother. He brought Bronn with him as well and hoped that he hadn't made a terrible mistake;

 

If this were a trap, Daenerys would lose two of the essential lieutenants in her army, as well as her Hand Of The Queen – who was one of the few people that could keep her worst impulses in check.

 

'I hope I'm doing the right thing,' Tyrion thought to himself as he and his three companions climbed into the boat and began rowing the distance to Kings Landing.

 

~~~-~~~

 

**Kings Landing:**

 

_Jaime,_

 

_I've convinced Queen Daenerys to allow our meeting to happen. She doesn't want any unnecessary bloodshed and would prefer our sister – Lady Cersei Lannister to bend the knee instead of needing to order her execution. I will be bringing along reinforcements to ensure my safety, but they'll not harm you unless forced to do so. Please, meet me alone under the castle where you suggested._

 

_Your loving and loyal brother,_

 

_Hand Of The Queen,_

_Lord Of Casterly Rock,_

_Lord Paramount Of The Westerlands and Warden Of The West –_

 

_Tyrion Lannister_

 

Jaime read the letter and found himself cursing as he read the long list of new titles his brother felt had been owed to him for years. He had once agreed with him, and perhaps he still did, but his feelings regarding their Fathers death had yet to decrease, and he looked forward to hearing his brother’s explanation for that. Though, Jaime knew that what their Father had done was wrong and couldn’t find too much hatred in his heart for the rightful vengeance Tyrion had taken.

 

When the day came to meet his brother, Jaime found a way to excuse himself from his sisters' presence. It didn't occur to him that it had been too easy.

 

He made his way down to the underground cave where the late King Robert had stored the dragon bones after taking the throne and waited for Tyrion and his reinforcements to arrive;

 

“Jaime,” Tyrion spoke softly as he came out from the shadows and his brother rose from where he had been sitting against a far wall.

 

Suddenly Jaime was filled with anger, as Cersei’s words about how Tyrion murdering their Father had caused the deaths of their children filled his head. His younger brother could sense his anger and knew the reason why, but continued speaking as if making friendly conversation;

 

"You made me look like a fool. I thought I'd surprise you by hitting Casterly Rock, but you were three steps ahead of me. I know you two allowed us to take the castle while taking more of your army to Highgarden. Father would have been proud, but Olenna Tyrell was three steps ahead of you as well."

 

"Don't speak about Father," Jaime hissed angrily, "I once told Bronn that I'd kill you if I ever saw you again. After what you did to Father, they tore us apart and killed Myrcella and Tommen committed suicide because he couldn't take the pressure. If Father had been there, nobody would have dared to-"

 

"I'm more sorry about the children then I can say! You know I loved them, but I didn't realize that by firing that crossbow I was putting them in danger. He sentenced me to die! He was going to kill me, and Cersei was going to let him because she has always hated me. You were the only one that cared and-"

 

“And when I set you free, you killed our Father and joined a foreign Queen who wanted to destroy our family!”

 

"She doesn't want to destroy Westeros Jaime," Tyrion said confidently, "she wants peace and sent me here to listen to your request, despite the dangers. She isn't her Father, and she may have been raised away from Westeros, but this is her home, and she's the rightful heir to the Iron Throne, not Cersei."

 

He watched as his brother took notice of Qhono and Greyworm behind him and noticed how his body language changed from anger to anxiety;

 

"Daenerys will win this war, and you know that. So tell me why you wrote that letter."

 

Jaime sighed, "Cersei is pregnant. We're having another child, and I know we can't win, but she believes she'll be killed if she surrenders. Do you say you loved our children? Help me save this one."

 

Tyrion was shocked and scrutinized his brothers' expression to ensure that there wasn't any trace of a lie in his face. He wouldn't put it past Cersei to lie about being pregnant to garner sympathy.

 

“Are you certain?”

 

"I am," his brother's face was sincere and despite not trusting their sister – Tyrion did trust Jaime.

 

"Queen Daenerys can't have any of her own children, and she doesn't believe in murdering innocents. As long as you can convince Cersei to bend the knee, she will allow her to live until the baby is born."

 

"But not afterward?" Jaime asked.

 

Tyrion sighed, "she knows what her Father did, and she knows why you murdered him. She's willing to excuse you of your crimes under the condition that you bend the knee. I don't know about Cersei because of what she has done."

 

“Everything she did, she did to protect her children.”

 

"The crimes she committed against House Stark were protecting her children? Allowing Joffrey to act like a mad dog? Arranging to have Margaery Tyrell imprisoned and trying to destroy their House? Blowing up the Sept Of Baelor, which led to Tommen's suicide? All of those were for them?"

 

Jaime bowed his head, and Tyrion could see the conflict in his eyes;

 

"She's a monster, Jaime. I never wanted to believe it, and I tried to help her, despite her hatred of me – for years. I believed in the good that was in her heart for her children, but that's gone now. The sister we once had – the one you love – is gone. You must realize that, somewhere within you. You do."

 

“What am I supposed to do?” His brother asked, “abandon her and our unborn child? Walk away and allow her to be buried under the rubble of the mess she caused? I am her brother! I am _her twin._ No matter what she has done or what she does – I have to stay by her side. I’m just like her... a monster.”

 

“No, you are not,” Tyrion said firmly, “you’re better than she is. There’s hope for you, where there’s none for her. I believe in that, above all else and I hope one day you’ll be strong enough to see that truth. As for Cersei, perhaps I’m wrong – perhaps this unborn child is her last chance at redemption.”

 

Jaime looked at his younger brother once again, “will you try to help us? _Please, Tyrion._ ”

 

“I will go to my Queen and ask her if she’s willing to consider a deal for the sake of the unborn child. You have my word – I will do everything in my power to protect _all of you,_ but please, Jaime... don’t get buried with her if she refuses to accept her last chance of making things right. You deserve better.”

 

It was with those final words that Tyrion walked away, leaving his only brother in the cave with the bones of the old dragons – as he intended to go beg his Queen to give his sister a chance that she didn’t deserve.

 

The three men followed behind him, without saying anything. While Jaime sat for a few more minutes in the dark cave, contemplating his decisions;

 

'How can I make things right? How can I be better?' He asked himself, 'it's too late for me...'

 

~~~-~~~

 

**Dragonstone:**

 

Daenerys was alone on Dragonstone with nobody except her Master Of Whispers and her good friend, Missandei while Tyrion had gone to speak to The Kingslayer to see about suing for peace;

 

She was wary of this but had decided to trust him because she had named him Hand Of The Queen for a reason. He was smart, and the truth was – if she wanted to convince people she wasn't like her Father, The Mad King she would need to be merciful in certain situations.

 

She understood why Jaime Lannister murdered her Father and perhaps she could find forgiveness for him, but the crimes committed by his twin sister weren’t forgivable.

 

She doubted that Cersei would sue for peace and offer any terms that included getting off of The Iron Throne. She worried that the meeting Tyrion had left for was a trap, but she had let him go.

 

'I trust him,' she reminded herself, though she felt anxious about being so alone.

 

Jorah was currently on his way back from Eastwatch and Tyrion had taken Greyworm and Qhono with him, under her orders. All her trusted advisors were gone, as well as the leaders of her armies;

 

“Your grace,” Missandei’s voice broke her out of her thoughts, “we have guests that have arrived to pledge fealty to you.”

 

The Dragon Queen turned and smiled at her good friend, “then we best not keep them waiting.”

 

When she arrived at her throne room, she saw that her guest was already there and she knew immediately that she was looking at the Dornish Princess that Varys had persuaded to bend the knee;

 

“Your grace,” Missandei started once Daenerys had walked through the crowd of people and sat on her throne, “I’m pleased to present to you Princess Arianne Martell, as well as her brother, Quentyn Martell.”

 

The woman standing at the front of the Dornish guest was a woman in her early twenties – she was vigorous and beautiful, with large dark eyes and full lips. Her long, thick black hair fell in ringlets to the middle of her back. She was short by typical standards, but it wasn't something that many noticed through the flowing silks and jewels that she had worn to meet the Dragon Queen.

 

"Princess Arianne Martell, welcome to Dragonstone," Daenerys spoke sweetly, but loudly over the crowd, "it's a pleasure to meet you, and I'm glad that you have come to join our cause. Together, we'll build a better world than the one Cersei Lannister currently has built after we've free the people from her tyranny as well as get vengeance for your family."

 

When Princess Arianne spoke, it was with a husky, beautiful voice, "thank you, your grace. My brother and I look forward to helping you take the Iron Throne, which rightfully belongs to you. I wish to introduce you to my unmarried brother. When I was younger, my Father arranged for me to marry your elder brother, but now I suggest my brother."

 

The Dragon Queen was surprised by the quick and blunt turn of conversation. She looked at Varys for guidance, but her Master Of Whispers only smiled and nodded, before motioning a young man forward;

 

The man was younger than his sister, with short legs and stocky, thick build. He had a plain face, which was framed by brown hair and had brown eyes. He had a high forehead, broad nose, and square jaw that had stubble going up it towards his cheeks. He wasn't handsome by any means but looked shy and kind.

 

"Your grace," Quentyn Martell bowed deeply but seemed uncomfortable addressing her, "I hope to get to know you better during The War For Westeros and hope you'll consider my sisters' proposal for our marriage. I have no interest in being King, but only wish to be your loyal, faithful husband."

 

The Dragon Queen smiled kindly, stunning the young knight, "I will consider the proposal; however, I do not intend to marry until _after_ I have claimed The Iron Throne. I hope that your sister and yourself will pledge your armies to me and help me claim the throne in the meantime.”

 

Arianne nodded, “of course, your grace. The Dornish armies belong to you, as they belonged to House Targaryen before Robert’s Rebellion. We have brought thirty-thousand men to fight, as well as three-thousand ships.”

 

"We thank you, Princess Arianne," Daenerys replied genuinely, "please, take advantage of my castle and servants. You may be excused to rest after your long journey, and we have prepared our best rooms for yourself and your brother. I hope to see you at the feast tonight, sitting by my side."

 

Arianne curtsied excitedly at the idea of being seated by The Dragon Queen, and Quentyn also bowed and kept this stance as their new Queen rose from her throne and walked past them once again, leaving the throne room and leaving them in awe of her beauty.

 

~~~-~~~

 

“She’s beautiful,” Arianne was saying to her brother as they made their way to their chambers, “I wish I could marry her.”

 

“She won’t marry me,” Quentyn said sadly, “she’s too stunning. I’m not handsome-”

 

“It’s not about that. She’ll want to make up for the crimes committed and earn our loyalty. That’s done through marriage.”

 

“They say she can’t have children, wouldn’t that mean the end of our house and hers if it’s true?”

 

“I doubt it’s true because it was a witch that said so. My child will rule Dorne, while yours will rule The Seven Kingdoms. Dorne will once again have control of the crown.”

 

The Princess of Dorne smiled at her brother, "we'll be true royalty again, and nobody will dare hurt our family once The Dragon Queen sits on The Iron Throne."


	10. Chapter  Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In The North, Samwell Tarly arrives at Winterfell with Gilly and Little Sam and helps Bran discover a secret that changes everything. In The South, The Dragon Queen discovers Cersei's condition and after discussing it with Tyrion - agrees on a temporary peace treaty. However, upon writing back to Jaime with the conditions - it isn't received so well by proclaimed 'The Mad Queen.' Meanwhile, Theon proves to everyone, including The Ironborn and his Uncle Euron - that he's no longer Reek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this chapter! I hope you're enjoying my story thus far and enjoy this chapter.

**Winterfell:**

 

An exciting development had occurred at Winterfell that had Arya Stark excited as she walked swiftly towards her sisters' chambers to tell her the news she had discovered in the Godswood;

 

“Sansa, Ghost and Nymeria are having puppies!” She entered the room without knocking and blurted out to her sister, who was working at her desk.

 

“Pardon?” The Lady Of Winterfell asked.

 

"Nymeria is pregnant," Arya repeated, "we're going to get another litter of dire wolves. They'll be raised here from the beginning, and you can get another one in place of Lady."

 

Sansa put down her quill and looked at her younger sister with an odd expression, "we're going to have more dire wolves strolling around Winterfell? We've been keeping them in the Godswood with Bran because they make people uncomfortable, especially with the wild wolf pack that came with Nymeria."

 

“What are you saying?”

 

"I'm saying others aren't going to be happy. We need to figure out a bigger place that they can wander. I'm not saying this isn't a wonderful thing, and it could be quite helpful for us, but we can't have a pack of wild wolves and seven-plus dire wolves in the Godswood."

 

"People will need to get used to it," Arya stated, "it's a symbol of our house, and they're loyal to us. We can't just send them to the other side of The Wall and leave them there!"

 

"I know that Arya," Sansa sighed, but after a couple of moments she smiled, "Ghost and Nymeria having puppies makes me very happy. I'll need to speak to the Lords and Ladies about the fact that we'll need to allow them outside of the Godswood and around the castle. You're right. They'll get used to it."

 

“So, Ghost and Nymeria can leave the Godswood and wander?” She hadn’t seen her younger sister so excited since they were children.

 

"Perhaps we should start with Ghost since many people got used to him wandering around with Jon before he left. Ghost is used to living around people, unlike Nymeria who lived in the wild with a wild pack of wolves."

 

Sansa rose from her desk and came around it, “I've got an interesting development to discuss. Jon's most trusted Brother from The Nights Watch will be arriving at Winterfell in three days. I got a letter that they sent from the last inn they stayed at along the way. He has a companion named Gilly, who also has a young son."

 

“A female companion that’s returning with him from The Citadel?” Arya questioned, “with a child?”

 

“Gilly was a wildling that they saved beyond The Wall. She lived at Castle Black with them and went with Samwell Tarly to The citadel when Jon sent him down there. Her child was fathered by her own who was a monster that was raping his daughters beyond The Wall. His name's Little Sam."

 

“Interesting, and what does this 'Samwell Tarly' have any interest to us for?"

 

“Bran says he’s important for the wars ahead,” Sansa explained, “it’s important that we keep him and the wildling girl and her son safe. I’m going to take the girl under my wing and Samwell will be kept close to Bran’s side until Jon returns. He won’t tell me why, but says we need to trust him about it.”

 

“Bran says that we need to trust him a lot, without giving us any information.”

 

The Lady Of Winterfell looked at her younger sister and found herself surprised by the annoyed tone in her voice;

 

“It’s starting to bother you as well?” She asked.

 

"It just seems that after everything we've done, we should be trusted with the information, especially since it's about Jon who's our brother too," Arya answered, "but I suppose we'll just need to trust him."

 

She sighed and decided to change the subject, "Robin's training is going well, Sansa."

 

Her elder sister smiled, “that’s wonderful. Jon will be able to offer him some training too once he recovers.”

 

“When will Jon be home?”

 

“Just over a fortnight. I’ve got Maester Coleman and Maester Wolkan ready to start medical care on him immediately upon his return. Samwell Tarly is also a Maester in training, so three Maesters on hand should be more than enough to get him back to his strong and foolishly brave self.”

 

Arya heard the slight annoyance in Sansa’s voice, “you don’t approve of the missions Jon has done, do you?”

 

Her sister sighed, "I worry about him. He's courageous, and I admire that about him, but it's to a deadly extent sometimes. I mean, he went beyond The Wall to capture a dead man from an army led by a dead King! He could have sent men to do it themselves, but he insisted on going with them despite the dangers."

 

“He’s a King and if a King isn’t willing to fight among his people, how can he expect them to do such dangerous missions for him?”

 

Sansa hadn't thought of it that way before, and she looked at Arya with a look of understanding, but also displeasure;

 

"If something happens to him, it'll put the North in danger. However, I understand what you mean, and that's probably exactly the reason why he does half the things he does. He's loyal to the people of the North to a fault and is a wonderful King. He's quite good at it... Robb and Father would be proud."

 

“Does it bother you?” Arya asked gently, “that he’s the King Of The North?”

 

“No, he's our brother, and it made me happy when they named him King. I just wish he'd listen to me more. I spent all those years in Kings Landing learning from Cersei Lannister – I learned how to rule and keep myself safe. All I want... I want nothing more than to keep our family safe, all four of us."

 

The Lady Of Winterfell smiled, “I look forward to him arriving home and seeing us, together again.”

 

“I look forward to that too.”

 

~~~-~~~

 

**Dragonstone:**

 

When The Hand Of The Queen arrived back to Dragonstone, everybody was relieved. He went straight to his Queen to tell her the news of the meeting with Jaime and to plead with her to give his sister a chance;

 

“She’s pregnant. I know she has done terrible things, but that child is innocent,” Tyrion told her as she remained silent upon getting the news, “my brother, Jaime knows that the city will fall and that Cersei will lose The Iron Throne. He’s desperate to protect their child because it did nothing wrong.”

 

"What do you want me to do?" Daenerys asked, "should I stop the war until she gives birth? Withdraw my armies and let her continue making the country bleed? Waste time, even though Jon Snow says an army of dead men march on The Wall and will kill us all if we don't unite our armies?"

 

“No, I’m not saying that, but perhaps we could get my sister to bend the knee. Jaime believes she may give up the throne if she gets assurance that their lives and the life of their unborn child will be spared. We could send them to Casterly Rock and allow them to live there with the child, under supervision.”

 

"Do you truly think she'd accept that? Also, she could use that time to build a force to retake the Iron Throne and overthrow me. The Seven Kingdoms – The North, The South, Dorne... nowhere will be safe for as long as your sister breaths air. I'm willing to excuse your brother, but I can't excuse Cersei."

 

Tyrion sighed, "I understand that completely, but the child – it's innocent. We can't punish it for the mistakes of its Mother. Don't you remember the agreement we had made in Meereen – about Myrcella and Tommen? That they would be spared if they bent the knee and we'd send them to Casterly Rock?"

 

"I do remember that, but Cersei is not her children. If she's willing to bend the knee, fine but she must die after the birth of her child. You must understand that Tyrion. You know her better than I do, do you believe we'd ever be safe if she were at Casterly Rock? Even with supervision and your brother?"

 

Daenerys waited for her Hand to answer, but only got silence, so she continued;

 

"Write to your brother and tell him his crimes will be forgiven and that we're willing to allow Cersei to live long enough to give birth to their child. Then he can return to Casterly Rock to raise it with appropriate servants and efficient gold. However, she'll need to answer for her crimes after birth."

 

“I don’t know if Jaime will accept those terms. He has changed since the beginning of The War Of The Five Kings, but he still loves our sister and wants nothing more than to keep her alive and safe.”

 

“He needs to make a choice," his Queen said firmly, "protect his child and keep it alive and safe – or protect his sister and die with her. Those are the options because I won't give up my throne to keep Cersei Lannister alive. We will proceed with this war and take the city. Your brother needs to choose from those options."

 

Tyrion nodded, “I understand your grace. I’ll write to Jaime and tell you at once when I get the reply.”

 

~~~-~~~

 

**Kings Landing:**

 

_Jaime,_

 

_I have spoken to Queen Daenerys in regards to a peace treaty, and the conditions are as follow_ _s_ _; You shall be excused of the crimes you committed, against her family and House Stark. If Lady Cersei Lannister bends the knee, she will be allowed to spend the rest of her pregnancy with you at Casterly Rock – in comfort until the birth of your child. At that point, she'll be brought back to Kings Landing to answer for her crimes against House Stark and House Tyrell. You and your child will be given the proper accommodations at Casterly Rock as members of House Lannister and will be able to live in peace under the rule of the true Queen of The Seven Kingdoms – Daenerys Targaryen._

 

_For the sake of your child’s life and your own – please, accept these terms._

 

_Your loving and loyal brother,_

 

_Hand Of The Queen,_

_Lord Of Casterly Rock,_

_Lord Paramount Of The Westerlands and Warden Of The West –_

 

_Tyrion Lannister_

 

Jaime Lannister had read his younger brothers letter multiple times, pacing the Queen's chambers as he did so. Cersei had mentioned that she had known about the meeting and had allowed it to happen. They both were anxiously awaiting for this letter to return, but Jaime knew Cersei wouldn't be happy with the terms;

 

“If Lady Cersei Lannister bends the knee, she will be allowed to spend the rest of her pregnancy with you at Casterly Rock – in comfort until the birth of your child,” Cersei read upon receiving the letter herself, “at that point, she’ll be brought back to Kings Landing in order to answer for her crimes against House Stark and House Tyrell.”

 

A couple of moments of silence past before she spoke again, "Jaime, do you know what that means? She intends to have me give birth to our child and then execute me."

 

“Let’s go to Pentos,” Jaime said desperately, “we can take some gold and abandon Kings Landing. We’d be gone before The Dragon Queen realized and could follow us. We could start a new life.”

 

The look on his sisters face made him stop speaking, and his heart sank as he realized that nothing he said would convince his sister to give up the Iron Throne.

 

"Cersei, The Dragon Queen, will win this war and we'll die – _all of us.”_

 

“The war isn’t over yet,” The Mad Queen – a name that had been given to her by the people since her attack on the Sept Of Baelor – reminded him in a deadly voice, “I will not run. I will fight.”

 

Jaime looked at his sister with a sad expression, "fine. What do we do?"

 

“I’ll send for Euron Greyjoy to return to Kings Landing and send him across the sea to fairy The Golden Company back to Westeros. That’s twenty-thousand men to help us, on top of our forty-thousand men and the ten-thousand from Euron. Armies aren’t the only things that win wars.”

 

Her brother sighed, but relented and decided that there was no point in writing back to Tyrion;

 

“By the way Jaime, if you _ever_ write to or meet with him again without my permission – you’ll be charged with treason,” Cersei told him firmly, before getting up and walking out of her chambers.

 

Jaime sat on the bed where he had shown her the letter and then got up and began pacing once again;

 

'Am I doing the right thing?' He asked himself for what must have been the millionth time since Tommen's death.

 

“ _But your sister has done things I wasn't capable of imagining. That was my prized mistake – a failure of imagination. She's a monster, and you do know that" Olenna Tyrell had told him during her last moments._

 

“ _To you, I'm sure. To others as well, but after we've won and there's nobody left to oppose us, and people are living peacefully in the world she built, do you think they'll care about the way she built it?" He had argued, defending his sister._

 

“ _You love her. You do love her, you poor fool. She'll be the end of you."_

 

“ _Possibly. Not much to be gained discussing it with you though, is there?” He had said defensively._

 

_"What better person to discuss it with?" She had answered, "what better guarantee could you have that the things you say would never leave this room? However, perhaps you're right, if she's driven you this far, it has gone beyond your control."_

 

_"Yes, it has," Jaime had finally admitted, heavy hopelessness filling his heart at that moment._

 

“ _She’s a disease. I regret my role in spreading it. You will too.”_

 

That conversation rang through Jaime’s head multiple times per day and sometimes during his sleeping hours when he laid beside her.

 

_'You and your child will be given the proper accommodations at Casterly Rock as members of House Lannister and will be able to live in peace under the rule of the true Queen of The Seven Kingdoms – Daenerys Targaryen._

 

_For the sake of your child’s life and your own – please, accept these terms.’_

 

The words his brother had written on that parchment stuck out to him, and he wondered if perhaps – it wasn't too late for him to go back and make right the wrongs that had been committed.

 

'Can I leave her?' He wondered, 'can I live without her? Do I even still love her? Or only our child...'

 

~~~-~~~

 

**Iron Islands:**

 

Yara Greyjoy's brown hair was stained with blood and matted. Her nose looked like it had been broken, and her lip was swollen and cut. She had bruises covering her body and cuts that had yet to heal. She was wearing nothing, but a white, dirty shift and was even thinner than her usual lean mass naturally was. Her long legs were tied to the bed, and only one of her hands were free as it was chained to the headboard of the bed;

 

She was barely conscious of the noises that were happening above deck or aware when the door to the room swung open. She flinched and cowered, tucking her legs up to her stomach as much as the chain allowed and whimpered.

 

The sight hurt and angered Theon, who knew how that felt all too well. The sight of his sister and the smell of blood, sex, and vomit made him gag and threatened to pull him back into his trauma, but he pushed on and slowly approached the bed where his sister was tied;

 

“Yara?” He said gently, “Yara, it’s me – it’s Theon.”

 

The deeply traumatized woman on the bed barely looked up and when Theon was close enough to touch her – he did so gently as not to scare her.

 

“Yara, look at me.”

 

He had knelt beside the bed, and his sister raised her head quickly, almost as if she believed it was a command. This broke his heart, but his hurt turned to relief when recognition could be seen in his sisters' eyes;

 

"Theon?" She croaked, her voice rough as her throat was dry from crying and screaming.

 

“Yeah, Yara,” Theon smiled, “it’s me. I’m taking you back now, can I untie you?”

 

She nodded and flinched instinctively when he touched her, but allowed him to untie her. Upon doing both her legs and her arm – he realized that her ankle was swollen and that the arm that hadn't been tied looked broken.

 

"Can I carry you, or can you walk?" He asked.

 

“Help me walk?” She replied, reaching her arm out for him to put around his shoulder.

 

He let her lean against him while trying to pull her along as quickly as possible without hurting her.

 

When they got above deck, Yara saw that many of Euron’s men were dead and that her men were on board waiting for them.

 

“She’s injured,” she heard Theon say in an authoritative voice that she hadn’t heard from him in years, “we need to get her back to the ship quickly and return to Dragonstone so she can heal.”

 

She was surprised by how the men obeyed him confidently and helped him get her from Eurons ship into their own. Once that was done, they asked him for further instruction about which chamber to put her in and what they should get for her;

 

“Get me some warm water and fresh linen. I’ll clean her up the best I can, but she may have infected cuts that need to be cleaned and sewn.”

 

As the men went about following her brothers' orders, she smiled at him, "my brother is back."

 

Theon looked at Yara and returned her smile and embraced her gently, “yes, I’m back.”

 

She melted into the embrace and soon fell into a peaceful sleep, for the first time in fifty days feeling safe and sound.

 

~~~-~~~

 

“NO!” Euron Greyjoy raged as his men filled him in on what his nephew had done, “YOU FOOLS!”

 

He stormed around his deck kicking aside the corpses of his men that had fallen and screamed;

 

"He doesn't have a cock and barely has hands on his fingers, and you fuckers allowed him and those traitors to come and kill our men and take MY PRISONER!"

 

"We're sorry, Euron," one man said, "we didn't see them. They came during the cover of night-"

 

"I DON'T CARE WHEN THEY CAME!" Euron hollered back at them madly, "I SHOULD KILL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU ON THIS SHIP!"

 

“I would advise against that,” one of Euron’s more trusted and brave soldiers spoke up, “we have more bad news.”

 

The raging man looked up and stopped his pacing for a moment, “what? More bad news?”

 

"There were ten men on this ship last night, and all of them are dead, but many others have fled. Many of them believe that if Theon can overpower you that perhaps he's a better candidate to rule the Iron Islands, despite his... condition. They regret picking you over your brothers' children-"

 

"HOW MANY?" Euron yelled, making many of the men on the ship flinch.

 

“More than we thought possible-”

 

"HOW MANY?"

 

“Three-thousand, one-hundred, and sixty-eight men," was the answer, "basically a third of the men that we had after the men we lost last night and during the attack in which we captured your niece."

 

“Three-thousand, one-hundred and sixty-eight men..." Euron repeated quietly to himself, and after a couple of moments, asked, "how many does that mean we have?"

 

“Six-thousand, three-hundred, and thirty-seven men. We still have more than they have-"

 

“NOT INCLUDING THE MEN FROM THE DRAGON QUEEN!" The angry man screamed again, "did you realize that since my ONE attack on her army, she has gotten the Tyrell army? The Queen Of Thorn's cunt outsmarted us, and The Dragon Queen then destroyed a big piece of the Lannister army!"

 

Euron Greyjoy began pacing and kicking aside corpses again, "the Dornish cunts have also joined up with her because we captured those Sand Snake bitches, so her army is now stronger than ever – WITH MY MEN! Our army for Queen Cersei is depleted, how am I supposed to convince her to marry me now?"

 

None of the Ironborn said anything but instead chose to remain quiet and allow their Lord to rant and rave because they knew how deadly he could be when his plans went wrong. He was known to torture his men to get his frustrations out and to take their wives to rape and torment for his own if he felt like it was owed to him. They remained silent, and eventually, Euron Greyjoy retreated to his chambers below deck after giving the order to get sailing to Kings Landing – to return to Cersei.

 

~~~-~~~

 

**Winterfell:**

 

It had been three days since Sansa had informed Arya of Samwell Tarly’s arrival and the schedule hadn’t changed. His carriage arrived shortly after midday and the Lady Of Winterfell was there to greet him and the Wildling girl known as Gilly;

 

“Good day Lord Samwell Tarly,” she began speaking once he stepped out of the carriage, "I'm Princess Sansa Stark – Jon's sister. I welcome you to Winterfell and am glad that your journey went well. My brother has told me nothing, but wonderful things about you and I look forward to seeing your gifts and kindness myself. You'll be invaluable to us in the war."

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well Princess Sansa,” Samwell motioned for Gilly to come forward and he introduced her as well, “this is Gilly – my soon to be wife and our son, Little Sam.”

 

She smiled as Gilly attempted to curtsy and called her 'your highness;'

 

Gilly was pale, but pretty with dark hair and big brown doe-eyes. Her son, in contrast, had blonde hair and big blue eyes and looked to be around the age of four-years-old.

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the young woman said, and Sansa noticed when she rose out of her curtsy that her stomach was slightly swollen, indicating early pregnancy.

 

“Same to you. Jon spoke highly of you as well,” the Lady Of Winterfell smiled and looked between the two, “I see you’re with child. I will make extra certain that you’re comfortable during your stay at Winterfell. You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like and I'd be glad if you joined my other close-knit group of ladies and me. I can teach you how to sew-"

 

"Truly?" Gilly interrupted excitedly, and Sansa could see that Samwell got anxious at the intrusion, but she smiled kindly in reassurance;

 

"Yes, the ladies and I would enjoy teaching you how to sew. I also heard you were learning how to read, and I'd love to teach you how to write. We also have lessons for younger children at Winterfell that your son would be more than welcome to attend. I'm sorry, but I'm assuming he hasn't had many?"

 

“No, unfortunately, but we're eager to have him taught, and he's very excited about books," the young woman explained, "Samwell here thinks that he can become astute if given the guidance."

 

“I'm certain that Lord Samwell is correct about that. I'd love to send your son to lessons, with my cousin who's only three-years-old himself. I'm sure they'll become quick friends. In the meantime, though while I set that up, why don't you go set up in your chambers? I understand you must be tired."

 

Gilly curtsied once again and picked up her son, allowing a soldier of Sansa’s to lead her to her chambers while Samwell told her he’d meet her there soon as he wished to speak to Jon’s sister.

 

“Princess Sansa, I’d like to ask you-”

 

Sansa interrupted him, “my brother, Bran is eager to speak to you before anything else. He says he met you once before, a couple of years ago. He believes you’re a necessity to helping my brother, Jon defeat The Night King and the army of the dead. I’m sure he’ll answer all your questions, but if not – come find me.”

 

She then turned to another of her soldiers, “lead Lord Samwell Tarly to my brother in the Godswood.”

 

The soldier nodded and motioned for Samwell to follow him. He did so without question.

 

~~~-~~~

 

When Samwell arrived in the Godswood, he immediately noticed two dire wolves and multiple regular wolves laying around the tree in the center. A young man was sitting beside the tree in a unique chair, with a Maester standing beside him, as well as a familiar young woman and an older unfamiliar man;

 

"Samwell Tarly," the young man in the chair, spoke, but his voice was deeper than Samwell remembered.

 

“Prince Brandon,” the Maester in training bowed deeply, but Bran waved it aside.

 

“Everybody else leave,” he demanded, “Samwell Tarly and I have some matters to discuss.”

 

After everyone had left the Godswood, Samwell smiled at the young Prince;

 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d remember me.”

 

“I remember everything. You helped us get beyond The Wall – you’re a good man.”

 

"Oh, thank you, but I'm not sure that I am," Samwell said as he walked closer, "what happened to you beyond the Wall?"

 

"I became the Three-Eyed Raven," Bran answered.

 

"Oh, I don't know what that means," confusion was evident in his voice, and the young Prince only smiled.

 

"I can see things that happened in the past, and I can see things happening now, all over the world. Why did you come to Winterfell?"

 

"Jon's the one to lead the fight against the dead, I know he is, but he can't do it alone," Samwell explained, "so I've come here to help him."

 

Bran smiled and nodded, "Jon's on his way back to Winterfell. He went on a mission beyond the Wall to capture a wight and bring it across to prove to everybody that the threat is real. He got injured during the mission though and will need time to recover."

 

“You saw this in a vision?”

 

"No, the Lord Commander Of The Nights Watch wrote to my sister from Eastwatch. When he returns, and the time is right, he needs to know the truth."

 

“The truth about what?” Samwell asked.

 

“The truth about himself. No one knows, but me and Howland Reed and Ashara Dayne," Bran began filling in Jon's closest friend into the truth, knowing that he could be trusted, "Jon isn't my Fathers son. He's the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and my Aunt, Lyanna Stark. He was born in The Tower Of Joy in Dorne. His last name isn't Snow – it's Sand."

 

The young Prince didn't notice the shock and realization that had dawned on the face of the man he had confided in;

 

“He’s not-”

 

“Dornish bastards are named Sand-” Bran explained when Samwell began spluttering nervously.

 

"At The Citadel, I transcribed a High Septon's diary. He annulled Rhaegar’s marriage to Elia and then wed Rhaegar and Lyanna in a secret ceremony."

 

“Are you certain?” Despite being able to see everything, the knowledge shocked him as that wasn’t something that Howland Reed had informed him of.

 

“It was in the High Septons private diary. I don’t know why he’d lie, is this something you could see?”

 

Bran looked away from Samwell, and without a word, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he entered a vision;

 

“ _I, High Septon Maynard, am here in Dorne to oversee the marriage between Prince_ _R_ _haegar of House Targaryen and Lady Lyanna of House Stark. Please, take each other's hands and say the words."_

 

“ _Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger," the young couple spoke the words together, looking into each other's eyes lovingly, "I am hers (his), and she’s (he's) mine, from this day, until the end of my days."_

 

_The two then kissed and the man with flowing silver hair that Bran knew was Prince Rhaegar lifted his Aunt into the air and spun her around._

 

_Lyanna Stark laughed, her long brown hair spinning around her and her grey eyes full of joy._

 

“ _I love you so much!” She squealed when the Prince placed her back on the ground._

 

_"And I love you," he replied, kissing her again, "one day when this war is over, you'll be my Queen and our son will be the Prince of The Seven Kingdoms and bring an end to the Long Night."_

 

_The beautiful Northern woman beamed at her new husband, “when Winter comes, our son will be waiting – born through Ice and Fire, and love.”_

 

_She kissed him, and Prince Rhaegar held her tightly, pure happiness and peace in his face and hers._

 

_'She ran away with him. She wasn’t raped,' Bran realized as he watched the scene, 'she loved him.’_

 

When Bran came out of his vision, the implications of their discovery were the first words out of his mouth;

 

“Jon’s the rightful King of The Seven Kingdoms, even above The Dragon Queen.”

 

Samwell stood there in shock and confusion as the young Prince continued;

 

“He has never been a bastard. I was so concerned that if the truth came out the wrong way that Jon would be in danger, but this is so much bigger than I thought... that must be why The Three-Eyed Raven showed me The Tower Of Joy... Jon’s the rightful King of The Iron Throne and must be King.”


	11. Chapter  Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah arrives back at Dragonstone to find his Queen's army enlarged. Daenerys test the new Lord Tarly's loyalty to her.
> 
> In the North, Ser Davos also arrives to find an enlarged army as more Knights Of The Vale arrive in Winterfell. The Lady Of Winterfell gets a surprise reunion upon their arrival. The Dayne's also arrive as Bran requested and another piece of his plan is set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of arrivals at Winterfell in this chapter. I apologize for the bad chapter summary for this chapter!
> 
> The next three chapters are going to be strictly in Winterfell! We won't see anymore action from the South until Chapter 15.

**Dragonstone:**

 

Jorah arrived at Dragonstone to find that his Queen had created a bigger army since he had left for the North. He was swelling with pride as he walked into The Chamber Of The Painted Table;

 

“How many men do you have now, your grace?” He asked once she had finished explaining everything that had happened.

 

“Two-hundred and twenty-five thousand and one-hundred and ninety-one soldiers and thirteen-thousand and fifty ships,” Daenerys answered happily.

 

This shocked Jorah, and he beamed at her, "you came to Westeros with only one-hundred and nine thousand men and one-thousand and one-hundred ships. You have doubled your army and more than tripled your fleet, even with the men and ships we've lost in the battles we've had."

 

“I know, we could take Kings Landing any day, but Tyrion thinks we should wait for Jon Snow and his family to arrive with the Northern army. We also need to wait to see if Theon Greyjoy returns because if he fails in his mission – that cuts into our army by five-hundred and fifteen soldiers.”

 

“Jon Snow was injured during the mission beyond The Wall. He’ll need to stay at Winterfell to recover before beginning the journey back to Dragonstone.”

 

“I heard,” The Dragon Queen said, anxiety clear in her voice, “and I also heard that the mission was a success.”

 

"It was my Queen," Jorah answered, "and his claims were true. I fought them, and we lost men during our mission. Their army is at least one-hundred thousand strong, but they have an advantage because they don't tire as our soldiers will. However, I think if we're strategic about it, we can defeat them."

 

She nodded, "once Jon Snow returns, we can speak more about that war. In the meantime, we wait."

 

~~~-~~~

 

Three days after Jorah returned, it became clear to Daenerys that Dickon Tarly and his men had recovered enough to travel. She ordered him to be brought before her in the throne room;

 

“Your grace,” the new Lord Tarly bent the knee immediately, “I heard that you have use for me.”

 

“Yes, Lord Tarly,” she spoke firmly, still unsure of his loyalty, “since you’ve recovered, I want you to return to your home and retrieve the men that you left there as reinforcements for Cersei Lannister. You’ll retrieve them and bring them back here to serve me and pledge loyalty to their rightful Queen.”

 

“Yes, your grace. I’m prepared for the journey and more than willing to do so. I’ll bring them straight back to Dragonstone without delay and get all my men to bend the knee.”

 

“If any of your men refuse, they’ll be guilty of treason.”

 

“Yes, your grace – I understand.”

 

The Dragon Queen rose from her throne and walked down the steps towards Dickon, who was still kneeling. He looked up once she was in front of him;

 

“Lord Tarly, are you loyal to your rightful Queen?” She asked, looking him straight in the eyes.

 

Dickon returned her stare and spoke sincerely, "I'm loyal to Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen – the rightful Queen of The Seven Kingdoms. My Father was a traitor, and Cersei Lannister is an imposter. House Tarly has pledged allegiance, and any of my men that refuse to do so will be charged with treason. House Tarly is also loyal to House Tyrell once again."

 

Daenerys smiled and motioned for the young Lord to rise from his position, "you're the first Lord of Westeros to bend the knee to me, and if you stay loyal and help me take The Iron Throne, you'll be rewarded. However, if you betray me – I will burn you alive, just like your Father."

 

“I’d expect nothing else from The Dragon Queen, your grace.”

 

She smiled and excused him to prepare for his journey.

 

After Dickon had left the throne room, she instructed her Master Of Whispers to keep his spies on the new Lord Tarly until they were confident of his words.

 

~~~-~~~

 

**Winterfell:**

 

Sansa had spent her days waiting for her brothers return and getting familiar with the new Winterfell that had been built;

 

She spent her days with her ladies of waiting – Lady Idalia, Lady Myranda, Lady Mya, Lady Roslin, and Gilly, as well as the daughter of Tormund Giantsbane who was still following her around.

 

Arya spent her days' training, with Little Robin and Podrick Payne. Meera Reed had also started spending less time with Bran and had become interested in the practice the younger Princess of Winterfell was offering. She had also become increasingly interested in Podrick, whom she saw as kind and funny and underestimated.

 

Lord Edmure was overseeing the preparations for the wars ahead, along with Lord Royce.

 

The children that were above the age of ten were being trained with the adults and were showing progress.

 

Children under the age of ten, like Lord Tobias and Little Sam, were being taught how to read and write as was typically for Lords and Ladies of that age. The Free Folk children had also been offered lessons, and some parents had allowed this. Others had distanced themselves during the absence of their leader from Winterfell.

 

Bran Stark had continued spending his time in the Godswood, with Howland Reed and Samwell Tarly by his side. He was watching everything, from Winterfell to Kings Landing, as well as across The Wall.

 

Everybody was doing their part in preparing for The Long Night, and the Stark children were peaceful, with the only problem being that their brother had yet to arrive home.

 

They waited faithfully and were excited to show him all the progress they had made during his absence.

 

Ser Davos was impressed with the progress being made once he arrived at Winterfell with the four men, having brought Tyrone from the Brotherhood Without Banners back with him too;

 

“Princess Sansa,” The Onion Knight knocked on her chamber door and entered when she told him to do so.

 

When he saw her he immediately noticed a difference in her demeanor – Before they left, Sansa had still been suffering from nightmares and jumped at noises and despite trying to hide it, seemed anxious around all men except her brother. However, now she looked up at him with confidence and smiled;

 

"Ser Davos, it's nice to see you again," she said as she rose from her desk, "we have made much progress since my brothers' departure."

 

"I've heard your highness. How many men do you have for the army now?"

 

“Twenty-one thousand, three hundred and seventy soldiers, including The Knights Of The Vale. However, their loyalty to us is now firm, and we can trust them. My cousin, Lord Robin, is the Lord Of The Vale since Little Finger’s death and my Uncle, Edmure Tully brought men as well."

 

“That’s great, Jon will be very pleased and proud of you.”

 

“Thank you for those kind words Ser Davos,” Sansa had walked over to the door and gestured for Davos to follow her out.

 

“I’d like to introduce you to my sister, Princess Arya and my brother, Prince Brandon.”

 

The Onion Knight followed the young Lady, noticing how she walked with more confidence and security and how the people of Winterfell bowed and smiled at her as she passed.

 

She had led him to the courtyard first, and Davos saw a young lady teaching a group in the ways of water-dancing – a Bravos fighting technique;

 

"Arya!" Sansa called over the voices, attracting her sisters' attention and motioning for her to join.

 

The young Lady excused herself and dismissed the group, walking over to her sister swiftly.

 

"Yes, sister?" She inquired with a smile.

 

“I want to introduce you to Ser Davos – The Onion Knight and Jon’s unofficial Hand Of The King.”

 

"Your highness," Ser Davos bowed, "it's a pleasure to meet you. Jon was happy to hear of your return and told me exciting things about you."

 

Arya smiled, "Sansa told me things about you as well, and I'm glad to meet you and I, of course, appreciate everything you've done for my brother and sister. You helped them gather an army for The Battle Of The Bastards, and that's a debt we'll never be able to repay, but we intend to try."

 

He smiled shyly, "it was nothing your highness. I was merely doing my part in preparing for The Long Night. Your brother is believed to be 'The Prince Who Was Promised,' and while I don't know if that's true, I will stand by his side until the end."

 

“I’m glad to hear that, and our younger brother will be too,” she turned to Sansa, “you haven’t introduced him to Bran yet, have you?”

 

“Not yet, would you like to take him to the Godswood for me? I have more business to attend to today.”

 

Arya nodded and gestured for Ser Davos to follow her.

 

When they arrived at the Godswood, Ghost immediately rose from his place among the wolves and pranced over to The Onion Knight happily;

 

"Hello boy," Arya watched as the unfamiliar man stroked the dire wolves fur and was glad to see that the dire wolf trusted him and was joyful to see him.

 

“You must be a true friend to Jon,” she said once Ghost pranced away and returned to Nymeria, his mate, “anyone who’s a true friend to my brother – is a true friend to me.”

 

"That means a lot, your highness."

 

“You can call me Arya, or Lady Arya if you must insist on formalities,” she told him, “let me introduce you to our other brother – Bran!”

 

The young man had been sitting in his unique chair with Maester Wolkan watching over him;

 

He turned his head upon hearing his sister call his name, "you've brought The Onion Knight with you. I've been waiting for you to arrive at Winterfell Ser Davos."

 

Ser Davos was a bit surprised at this, but then remembered how one of the letters had explained the young Prince’s gift to Jon;

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Prince Brandon.”

 

“Please, call me Bran – I don’t require the formalities either,” Bran motioned for Maester Wolkan to move his chair closer to his sister and the knight.

 

"Once Jon gets home, we can finally begin, and I'm glad to have you by his side. You'll be invaluable during the wars to come and as Arya said – your loyalty to our family is unable to be repaid, but we'll do our best. As long as we survive The Battle For The Dawn, you'll be rewarded for all you've done."

 

"I appreciate that Pri – Bran, but as I told your sister I don't need a repayment."

 

The young Prince smiled, “perhaps that why you deserve it.”

 

He had nothing more to say to The Onion Knight at that moment, so he turned to speak to his sister, "the Daynes will be arriving tomorrow. Please, tell Sansa and make sure all the preparations run smoothly. Once they're settled, I'll need to see the ladies in waiting of Lady Allyria."

 

Arya nodded, “I’ll ensure that I’m personally the one to bring them to you.”

 

“Good, and also bring Samwell Tarly and Howland Reed too.”

 

His sister agreed despite not knowing why the two men and the ladies in waiting of some Dorne Lady were so important to her younger brother.

 

'We'll just need to trust him,' she thought to herself, 'though I don't understand what this has to do with Jon.'

 

~~~-~~~

 

It was just before midday when the Dayne's arrived at Winterfell. The three Starks was there to greet them;

 

A young Lord with pale blonde hair and blue eyes that nearly looked purple appeared in front of them first. Sansa knew immediately that the Lord – that looked around her younger sisters age was the Lord Of Starfall, Edric Dayne.

 

“Lord Edric," she spoke among the crowd and immediately drew the Lord's attention, "it's a pleasure to welcome you and your Aunt to Winterfell. I know it must be quite a change of climate and we have ensured that you and your people have the warmest chambers Winterfell can offer during your stay."

 

“Thank you, Princess," Lord Edric bowed deeply, knowing the auburn-haired beauty was Sansa Stark, "as requested by Prince Brandon – my Aunt Allyria has come to meet with her betrothed."

 

A beautiful woman stepped forward, with long dark hair and violet eyes. She was tall and fair and came forward with another maiden by her side who looked almost identical, but looked slightly older;

 

"Thank you for having us Princess Sansa," Lady Allyria said in a gentle voice, "I have brought with me my ladies in waiting, as also requested."

 

Arya smiled and stepped forward, “once you’ve settled into your chambers, I’d like you to bring all your ladies in waiting to me. I will be taking them my brother, Prince Brandon for a meeting.”

 

The Lady looked at the young woman with a skeptical expression, but smiled respectively, “you must be Princess Arya – I will bring my ladies to you after we’re settled as commanded. May I ask though – when will I get to see my betrothed?”

 

Sansa answered the question with a smile, “Lord Beric will arrive at Winterfell in five days. He joined our brother, The King Of The North – Jon Snow on a mission beyond The Wall. Please, allow my men to lead you to your chambers for some rest, and we'll speak again soon."

 

“Yes, your highness,” Lord Edric and Lady Allyria said in unison before allowing Winterfell soldiers to lead them to their chambers.

 

~~~-~~~

 

The sun was beginning to go down when Arya Stark made it to the godswood with Lady Allyria and her ladies in waiting, but her brother didn’t seem to mind;

 

"Everyone else leaves, except Lady Allyria and _Lady Ashesha_ and her daughter, Lady Asharika.”

 

Arya did what she was told without a second thought. So did the three other ladies in waiting while their mistress and two of their companions stayed behind.

 

Lord Howland Reed and Samwell Tarly were still there, as directed by Bran prior;

 

"Lady Ashesha – I know your real name, and it's safe for you to say it here. I know you have acted as your younger sisters lady in waiting for twenty-three years, but you're safe now. It's time for the truth to come out."

 

Lady Ashesha was the woman that Sansa had noted looked precisely like her mistress, except slightly older. Lady Allyria was shocked by the young princes' statement and walked forward defensively;

 

“I don’t know what you’re suggesting Prince Brandon, but Lady Ashesha is my most trusted Lady an-”

 

Howland Reed interrupted, looking at Lady Ashesha, whose already fair skin had lost color with a sincere look;

 

"Ashara, it's all right. It's time."

 

The Lady looked at the man and recognized him immediately, "why?"

 

She had spoken so quietly that her daughter, Asharika hadn’t heard.

 

“Because people need to know the truth,” Howland explained, “but we won’t let any harm come to you. You have my word – that’s why we brought you to Winterfell, so you’d be safe.”

 

The Lady bowed her head, staring at the ground for several moments before looking at Bran;

 

"My name's Lady Ashara Dayne, and I used to serve Princess Elia Martell when she was married to the Prince. However, then I was taken to the Tower Of Joy and told to serve a new Princess – Lyanna Stark, your Aunt. I'm assuming that you know the truth – about their marriage and the cause of her death?"

 

The young Prince nodded, "they were in love and ran away together. The Prince got his marriage to Elia Martell annulled and then married my Aunt. They then had a son, but Rhagaer died at The Trident by Robert Baratheon's hand while my Aunt died in childbirth. She gave birth to my brother – my _cousin,_ Jon Snow.”

 

Ashara’s daughter looked between the two with astonishment – she was only twenty-three and hadn’t known why her Mother insisted on staying in hiding and allowing people to believe she had killed herself after giving birth to a stillborn daughter. Now the reasons were starting to make sense to her;

 

“Mother, you went into hiding... because Lyanna Stark gave birth to a son after the prince died?”

 

“Yes, Asharika – because if people had learned about the boy, Ned Stark knew the new King would murder him. I loved him, and so I kept it a secret while he took the boy to Winterfell. I was advised to disappear in case anybody ever started digging into the truth about Lyanna Starks cause of death."

 

Bran looked Ashara in the eyes and spoke gently, "the time has come for people to learn the truth of the union between my Aunt and the Prince. The time has come for people to learn the truth about Jon Snow – He isn't just King Of The North, but rather The Seven Kingdoms."

 

Lady Allyria spoke then, "Prince Brandon, we're pledging ourselves to The Dragon Queen. She believes she's the true heir to the Iron Throne and if she finds out otherwise – our family could be in danger, as well as your own."

 

"That's why the truth has to come out the proper way, and why your sister and her daughter should stay at Winterfell when you and your nephew leave to pledge allegiance to The Dragon Queen. She'll be safer here, and we'll be able to contain the secret – until the proper moment, for the safety of our families."

 

Lady Ashara nodded and despite the anxiety that was filling her and the fear that she had for her daughters safety – part of her always knew that this day would come and for the love she still bore Ned Stark she would do what had to be done to protect his family, as well as the boy he had sworn to protect.

 

"Lady Allyria," Bran continued, "you will leave with your nephew and betrothed in a fortnight – to return to Dragonstone. We'll be following along when the time is right. Just act like everything is normal, and nothing has changed. Do not tell Lord Edric anything about what has transpired."

 

"Certainly, your highness," she curtsied and took her sister's hand in hers to comfort her.

 

"You may return to your chambers to rest for the rest of the night. I'll call on you again when the time is right, Lady _Ashesha.”_

 

~~~-~~~

 

Bran Stark spent the next two days hoping that his plan would go smoothly and praying to the old Gods that no harm would come to Ashara or her daughter – because of his ideas. He didn't have much time to worry about this though, as more Knights Of The Vale arrived. Sansa had also made it clear that his presence was required at the evening feast.

 

“We have an extra six-thousand man now that most of the Knights Of The Vale have arrived," Sansa was telling Ser Davos who had started sitting on her right-hand side, "which means we now have twenty-seven thousand, three hundred and seventy soldiers in Winterfell. We need more, don't we?"

 

“The Night Kings army is at least one-hundred thousand strong," Ser Davos answered, "so while your progress is great, it won't be enough. Jon depends on The Dragon Queen and the southern armies to join the North against the dead. I know you're tentative of her, but she cares and wants to help us."

 

“She won't help us until after she has the Iron Throne. We're going to have to go South and help her take it, to get her to bring the armies she has gathered North,” The Lady Of Winterfell replied knowingly.

 

“That is the most likely situation, yes. Once Jon gets back to Winterfell, he'll be able to go over the terms The Dragon Queen gave him and spoke to you about what the plan is. We'll at least need time to prepare if we're going South with the entire army you've gathered. It's going to be difficult."

 

'The Dragon Queen gave him terms?' She thought to herself, ‘her terms won't include Northern independence, but I'll wait until Jon gets home to worry about it too much.'

 

“Thank you Ser Davos for updating me on what happened between my brother and The Dragon Queen," Sansa said politely, in a tone that told him that the conversation was made for now, "it means a lot that you went with Jon and arranged everything so well. I hope my brothers' goals aren't in vain."

 

The Onion Knight nodded, before turning back to his meal and beginning to eat quietly.

 

Arya was sitting on her sisters left side and had been listening to the conversation. She knew that the idea of allegiance with The Dragon Queen made her sister anxious, but she could also understand why their brother thought it necessary.

 

If an alliance with Daenerys Targaryen meant saving the North, it was worth the sacrifice of independence if it meant keeping their people safe and alive.

 

'I trust Jon,' Arya thought to herself, 'I hope Sansa does too.'

 

She knew her sister would never betray their family, but she also didn't want conflict when their brother got home. Whose side would the take – the brother she once loved most or her sister whom she had grown so close to and knew the reason behind her fears?

 

'I truly hope it doesn't come to choosing sides.'

 

~~~-~~~

 

A couple of hours after the feast, Lord Robin had asked for an audience with his cousin, Sansa in the great hall;

 

Lady Myranda and Lady Mya were there with him when she arrived, as well as Lord Royce.

 

“What’s this regarding cousin?” She asked once she had taken her place at the high table, with Arya on her right side.

 

"I got the extra soldiers of The Vale to bring a surprise for you," her cousin answered with a smile, "Lord Royce told me Little Finger was keeping someone important to you at The Vale. He took her from Kings Landing after your Father was arrested and trained her in his brothel."

 

The Lady Of Winterfell felt anger start to brew at that thought, but she kept her feelings at bay as she inquired to the identity of this important person.

 

Lord Robin motioned for two of his knights to leave the room, and after only a couple of moments, they returned with a young lady walking between them;

 

The young Lady was attractive, with hollow brown eyes that were fixed on the floor and dark hair. She had been naturally skinny when they were younger but now looked too thin. She had a small bosom and still looked much like a girl than a woman, wearing an oversized grey dress and a grey cloak.

 

Despite the more mature and unhealthy appearance of the lady, Sansa immediately recognized the person in front of her, and rose from her chair and swiftly walked around the table;

 

"Jeyne?" She spoke gently, noticing how the young Lady in front of her looked anxious, disorientated and scared, "Jeyne, it's me. It's Sansa – remember? We used to be friends at Winterfell. You were born here, and that's where you are. You're at Winterfell, and Little Finger's gone. He can't hurt you anymore."

 

She knew how it felt to be in that petrified state, and her heart ached, but she continued approaching her friend, who finally looked up at the beautiful auburn-haired Lady approaching her;

 

"Sansa?" Jeyne's voice cracked, and she noticed the outstretched hand of the familiar Lady in front of her.

 

She took it and allowed herself to be pulled into an embrace;

 

“I always wondered what happened to you,” Sansa sobbed, “I’ve missed you so much. I’m so sorry for everything... I’m sorry for what they did to you.”

 

Her old friend finally returned the embrace and began sobbing, but she knew all too well that they were tears of joy – Similar to the ones she had fought back when she had been reunited with Jon at Castle Black, having realized she was finally safe.

 

“You’re home,” The Lady Of Winterfell said in her ear as they held each other, “you’re safe, I promise.”

 

~~~-~~~

 

Lady Myranda, Lady Mya, and Lord Robin and Lord Royce left the ladies alone in the great hall. While Arya called a servant and asked for a warm bath to be drawn for Jeyne and for new clothing to be brought to her in Sansa's chambers;

 

Sansa managed to get Jeyne to her chambers with her sisters help and after helping her into the bath and then getting her into a clean shift – told her old friend that she could sleep with her in her chambers until they got one close by prepared.

 

"Thank you, Princess," Jeyne said with a small, forced smile.

 

"Jeyne, you don't need to call me Princess," Sansa said firmly, "you're my oldest friend, and I know it'll take time, but everything will be all right. You will be called Lady Jeyne from now on and will be respected. If any of the Knights Of The Vale disrespect you, you will tell me, and I'll deal with them.”

 

She watched the damaged young Lady absorb her words and felt her heartbreak when she responded;

 

"I'm nothing, but a whore your highness... Ever since my Father died. They took me from you and sent me to Lord Baelish who sent me to get 'trained' and allowed men to do anything to me, aside from murder and permanent mutilation because Lord Baelish still needed me to be pretty... they ruined me."

 

"No, they did not ruin you," Sansa interrupted firmly, "They hurt you, and yes, you may be damaged and broken, but not beyond repair. You are not dirty or worthless or any of the other things they told you. They're the ones that are wasteful and tainted – they were evil men. Little Finger has been punished for what he did to us and-"

 

Jeyne looked up with wide eyes, and she stopped speaking, knowing the questions that had arisen;

 

"Jeyne... Little Finger took me as well. He brought me to The Vale, and then after my Aunt's death; he brought me back to Winterfell, where I was sold to the Boltons. I was raped and tortured by Ramsay Bolton – Roose's bastard, but then I escaped and took back Winterfell with my brother, Jon."

 

Upon hearing this, her friends' expression went from ashamed of herself to hurt for her friend;

 

“Little Finger hurt you too...”

 

"Yes Jeyne, but I made him pay for it. I also made Ramsay Bolton pay for what he did to me, and I would have made Roose Bolton pay for murdering Robb if his son hadn't killed him first," Sansa put her hand over Jeyne's, "I am not ruined, and neither are you. I am not dirty or worthless, am I?"

 

Her friend shook her head, “I would never think of you that way.”

 

“Then why would you think that way about yourself?”

 

Jeyne didn't have a response, and her expression turned thoughtful, as Sansa smiled at her sadly.

 

"Remember that whenever you start having those thoughts about yourself," The Lady Of Winterfell ordered, "and always tell me when you start having those thoughts because I will be right here. You're finally home, and you're safe. We're together, and we won't be separated ever again, I promise."

 

Sansa allowed her friend to lay down on the bed then and covered her in a blanket;

 

_"I am not ruined, and neither are you. I am not dirty or worthless, am I?... Then why would you think that way about yourself?"_

 

Those words rang in Jeyne Poole’s head as she laid down and watched as The Lady Of Winterfell walked over to her desk and began writing something that she assumed was regular paperwork.

 

_"You're finally home, and you're safe. We're together, and we won't be separated ever again, I promise."_

 

She felt her eyelids get heavy and for the first time in the years since her Fathers death, fell asleep feeling somewhat safe as she tried to believe the words her old childhood friend had spoken.

 

~~~-~~~

 

Three days later, Sansa was in her chambers with Jeyne and a smaller group of ladies – to make her traumatized friend feel more at ease. It was Lady Myranda and Lady Mya, who were familiar to Jeyne that had been spending the last three days in their routine with The Lady Of Winterfell;

 

Lady Idalia had taken responsibility of teaching the younger girls of Winterfell in Sansa’s place, including Karla Giantsbane and a handful of other Free Folk girls.

 

Lady Roslin was helping teach the younger children how to read, including her own son Lord Tobias and Gilly and her son, Little Sam.

 

Other than those small changes that Sansa had implemented to help her friend become comfortable again, the responsibilities in the castle hadn't changed.

 

~~~-~~~

 

When Bran informed Sansa a couple of hours before midday that Jon would be arriving shortly after the midday feast she ordered Maester Wolkan and Maester Coleman to be ready the moment the carriage arrived in the courtyard.

 

Arya was anxious to see her brother when she heard and found herself distracted until the midday feast;

 

“How bad are you expecting Jon’s wounds to be?” She asked Sansa as they ate.

 

“The wound is healing, but Jon appears to be ill, which could be a sign of an infection. However, Maester Coleman and Maester Wolkan are competent Maesters. They’ll help him.”

 

Her sisters' reassurance helped slightly as she waited for the feast to be over.

 

'I can't handle losing Jon,' she thought.

 

She was unaware that Sansa was thinking the same thing and was equally anxious to see their brother.

 

'He'll be all right,' The Lady Of Winterfell was telling herself, 'he promised he wouldn't leave me.'


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the group that went Beyond The Wall arrive home at Winterfell with a comatose King Of The North, which worries both his sisters as they wait for him to awaken and reunite with them and their younger brother and friends. While, Jon fights to do so - Tormund makes a decision that will affect The Free Folk and Arya reunites with an old friend that she believed to be dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the two that follow are Winterfell - Stark centric! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the next few chapters - in the North!

**Winterfell:**

 

Sansa had dismissed everyone except the Maesters and Ser Davos from the courtyard, not wanting the people and soldiers, as well as Arya – to see their King in his wounded state.

 

She had promised Arya that once their brother was resting in his chambers, she would come to get her. At that moment, however, she wanted to see him without an audience.

 

When the carriage finally stopped in the courtyard, it was Tormund who exited and then asked for assistance to carry "the King" up to his chambers.

 

The Maesters immediately swarmed him before The Lady Of Winterfell could get a glimpse of her brother's condition. Still, she didn't interrupt and decided to follow behind as they carried her brother to his chambers. Sansa stood in the corner and listened as they spoke in hushed voices and undressed him, leaning over him and rubbing ointments onto his wound. Then they dressed his wound back up and covered him in multiple blankets to sweat out the sickness.

 

When they were finished, they turned to her and Ser Davos and bowed;

 

"The King's wound seems infected, but the ointments should start working within a couple of days," Maester Wolkan told them gently, "it's the sickness that's the greatest concern. Being so far North and traveling with an open wound wasn't a good idea, but I’m sure he’ll recover within a fortnight.”

 

The Onion Knight sighed in relief, and Sansa smiled, "thank you, Maester Wolkan, and Maester Coleman. May I have some time alone with my brother?"

 

The two Maesters nodded and bowed before leaving the room.

 

She then turned to Ser Davos, “I’m sorry, Ser Davos, but can you please go retrieve my sister for me?”

 

He smiled, "no need to apologize for anything, your highness. I'll go get her and leave you ladies alone with him."

 

Once The Onion Knight had left, and Sansa was left alone with Jon, she walked closer to his bed and looked at him;

 

He was paler than she had ever seen him, with cold sweat dripping down his face and dark circles underneath his eyes. She could hear his labored breathing, and when she gently touched his hand, she could feel how warm it was despite the cold air of the room.

 

“Jon, you promised you’d protect me,” she said, hoping he could hear her, “please, don’t leave me alone in this world. I need you – Arya needs you – Bran needs you – The Free Folk and our people need you. I don’t believe we can defeat The Night King without you. You need to come back to us.”

 

Jon's hand squeezed hers gently, even though his eyes didn't flutter, and no sound came out of him other than his breathing.

 

She smiled, feeling that her brother had given her the reassurance she needed;

 

"When the snow falls, and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives... You're back with your pack now, Jon. I don't believe you were brought back to die again. You were brought back a Stark, and that means coming back to us. Winter is coming – we need to face it together."

 

Sansa let go of his hand and leaned over the bed, kissing her brother gently on the forehead.

 

It was then that the door to the chamber open and Arya walked in;

 

She walked across the room slowly, unsure of herself and anxious, but when her sister motioned for her to come closer with a reassuring smile – she instantly felt better and grabbed Jon’s hand.

 

“Jon,” Arya said softly, noticing his pale and ill appearance, “I miss you. Please, wake up so I can tell you... everything. We’ve done so much since you left Winterfell, and you’re going to be so proud of Sansa. She acted like a true Queen and never compromised your claim. She protected us, and you.”

 

Sansa smiled, feeling proud of herself and touched by her sisters' words.

 

“I believe he can hear us,” she told her younger sister, “he squeezed my hand when I was talking to him. I’m sure he’ll come around soon. We should go tell the servants to build a fire in the hearth. Perhaps that’ll help him sweat out the sickness.”

 

Arya nodded, "yes, we should. We should allow him to rest, but we should also let Lady Idalia see him. She has been an anxious mess since she heard of his injury. Other than her and Ser Davos – nobody but the Maesters and us should come into this room."

 

“I agree with you. I’m going to request Tormund Giantsbane to stand watch outside the chamber to keep him safe until he recovers.”

 

She walked over to her sister and embraced her, “Jon’s going to be fine. He’ll wake up soon.”

 

The two sisters held each other for a couple of moments, before breaking apart and looking down at their elder brother.

 

“We love you, Jon. Please, return to us."

 

They left the room and decided to go ask Tormund to watch over him immediately.

 

In the meantime, Sansa instructed Brienne Of Tarth to wait outside the chamber until they returned, reassuring her that Arya could protect her until they found the wildling.

 

~~~-~~~

 

Tormund Giantsbane was reuniting with his daughters, fifteen-year-old Ali and ten-year-old Karla. His eldest daughter was a true wildling – She had been training the entirety of her Fathers absence and was excited to show him the newest skills she had learned. Karla, on the other hand – had spent her Fathers absence following Sansa Stark around and learning how to sew and read and write.

 

“She wants to be a _Lady_ Papa,” Ali told him, sounding disgusted, “she wouldn’t even pick up a spear.”

 

"Stop it, Ali!" Karla cried, "I'm a true wildling too! I can sew and be a lady and still fight! Look at Princess Arya-”

 

“ _Princess,_ huh?" Her sister replied, clearly getting angry, "you almost sound like you've bent the knee to the Stark girls! No member of the Free Folk will ever bend the knee, especially the daughter of Tormund Giantsbane! Papa is the leader, and you should be learning how to fight instead of writing-"

 

"Enough Ali," Tormund interrupted, having heard enough of his daughters' bickering, "if Karla wants to learn how to sew and read and write – she will be encouraged to do so. I wish you to do so too, Ali, and I plan to instruct the other Free Folk to put their children under ten in the lessons. Some of them have already done so because they understand that this is our home."

 

The fifteen-year-old girl looked at her Father with wide eyes, shocked by his words, "Papa – this is _not_ our home. The true North is our home, and we belong on the other side of The Wall!"

 

"No, we have always belonged here. When that wall was built, we were on the wrong side of it, and Jon Snow has made that right. We're a part of the North now – I don't desire us to be refugees any longer. I want us to be accepted by the Lords and Ladies of the North. I intend to bend the knee to Jon Snow.”

 

When his eldest daughter opened her mouth to argue, Tormund raised his hand as he had seen the other Lords do, "Ali, this is what's best for the Free Folk, and I have made my decision. We followed Mance, but now we're going to follow the true King Of The North – _all of the North._ ”

 

Karla began jumping up and down, thrilled, “so we’ll be real citizens of the North? Does this mean I’ll be a lady? Can I wear pretty dresses now and play with the other little Ladies and Lords?”

 

Their Father smiled, “I’m going to wait until Jon awakens and speak to him. In the meantime, keep this to yourselves. I want the others to hear it from me.”

 

His youngest daughter was happy, but his eldest stared at him with contempt and without a word – picked up her spear and stormed out of their chambers.

 

Tormund sighed, but he wasn't too surprised by her reaction. He feared the other Free Folk would react the same way but hoped that he would be able to persuade them into believing that it was the right choice.

 

'We need Jon to wake up,' he thought, 'we aren't safe without him. They need to see that.'

 

~~~-~~~

 

Sansa and Arya found Tormund shortly after he had this conversation with his daughters. He had been leaving his chambers and heading down the hallway towards the great hall;

 

“Tormund!” Sansa called with an air of friendliness that wasn’t given to many.

 

The Free Folk leader turned, and upon seeing The Lady Of Winterfell smiled and asked how Jon was doing.

 

"He's set up in his chambers; however, I need a favor from you. I know you don't take orders from us, but I truly would appreciate it if you'd be his guard until he has recovered. If you could stand watch outside of his room – ensure his safety and that nobody but the allowed people enter his chambers."

 

Tormund nodded and surprised her with his response, "I will head to his chambers right away, your highness."

 

He walked around them and continued down the hallway to his new destination.

 

The sisters exchanged looks with each other, shocked and confused;

 

“Did Tormund Giantsbane just call you 'your highness?'" Arya asked.

 

“I think he did, yes.”

 

“What happened Beyond The Wall for him to start doing that?”

 

“No idea,” Sansa replied, still staring down the hallway that the Free Folk leader had walked down, “I’m sure we’ll figure out what’s going on with that in time. Let’s go find Idalia.”

 

Her younger sister nodded, and they began heading towards the chambers where Idalia was teaching younger girls how to sew. When the two sisters walked in everything stopped and many got up and curtsied clumsily;

 

"It's all right," Sansa told them, "you’re all dismissed for now. We need Lady Idalia.”

 

Idalia rose as the young girls left the room hurriedly with their needles and cloth.

 

“How’s Jon?” She immediately asked once the chamber was empty.

 

“He’s resting,” Sansa answered, “we wanted to offer you an opportunity to go see him. We’re making visitors limited, but you’re of course allowed to stay with him whenever you wish.”

 

Idalia nodded and smiled sadly, “it would mean a lot to me to be able to stay with him.”

 

She followed the Stark sisters out of the room and back to the King's chambers, where Tormund was already standing watch and Brienne Of Tarth was waiting for them;

 

"Tormund, Lady Idalia is one of the people allowed inside Jon's chamber," The Lady Of Winterfell said with a smile.

 

“Understood,” Tormund nodded at the women and stepped aside for them to pass.

 

When Idalia saw Jon she immediately rushed to his side and grabbed his hand;

 

“Jon...” she whispered, her voice cracking in her worry, “I’m going to be right here with you until you wake up, I promise.”

 

Sansa and Arya exchanged knowing looks and smiles before saying farewell to Idalia and leaving her and their injured brother alone.

 

“We’re going to have a sister,” Arya began speaking in an exaggerated voice as they walked down the hallway with Brienne following behind, “Lady Of Winterfell, Princess Of The North and Match-maker for the King, Sansa of House Stark-”

 

Her elder sister had been rolling her eyes, but both of them stopped in their tracks when a voice interrupted their exchange;

 

"My Ladies," the voice that had spoken was from a young man that was around their brothers' age.

 

Sansa immediately thought that he looked the spitting image of Robert Baratheon. Alternatively, what the drunk, old King once looked like in his youth when he took the Iron Throne.

 

"Gendry," Arya gasped, her eyes fixing on her dear friend whom she had believed to be dead, "Gendry!"

 

She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, surprising him and her sister.

 

“I thought you were dead," she proclaimed when she pulled away, "I thought The Red Woman murdered you. I put her on my list, as well as the Brotherhood Without Banners, to avenge you."

 

This touched Gendry, "that means a lot to me, your highness. The Red Woman did intend to murder me when she bought me from The Brotherhood, but Ser Davos – The Onion Knight saved my life.”

 

Arya beamed at him, "yet another reason for me to thank him then. Also, you don't need to call me 'your highness' I forbid it."

 

“What am I supposed to call you then – your highness?” She could tell that the young man was teasing her now, and she pushed him roughly.

 

“No, you can call me Arya!”

 

Sansa watched the interaction between the two with fascination, confused about this young man and how they seemed to know each other;

 

She had known that Arya had a hatred of The Brotherhood Without Banners when she had arrived in Winterfell with them and The Hound, but had assumed it was because Beric Dondarrian had abandoned their Father and started his tiny army of the outcast. As for 'The Red Woman' - The Lady Of Winterfell knew that she must be talking about Melisandre, whom Jon had sent away upon finding out from Ser Davos about the murder of the young Princess Shireen. However, what did she have to do with Arya?

 

She cleared her throat, and the two looked at her, broken out of their reunion;

 

“Your highness,” the young man named Gendry started excusing himself, but Sansa raised her hand.

 

 

“I merely wanted to excuse myself to allow you two to catch up on lost time,” she explained, “it’s nice to see that my sister has a friend in Winterfell, and I hope to learn more about you – Lord Gendry.”

 

“I’m no Lord your highness,” Gendry corrected, “my name’s Gendry Rivers. I’m a bastard of the late King Robert Baratheon - The Usurper King.”

 

He had been told by Ser Davos and Jon to make sure he never called his Father King because they wanted to stay on the right side of The Dragon Queen and when she discovered his identity, they wanted him to be safe and not give her the idea that he was a threat to her claim on the Iron Throne.

 

Sansa noticed his quick correction and was surprised to learn of this – How and when did her sister become friends with one of Robert Baratheon's bastards?

 

'They’re everywhere,' she thought to herself, 'and now we have two of them at Winterfell. This could be very convenient.'

 

“Very well, Gendry. I'm thrilled to meet you, and I hope to see you at the feast tonight," The Lady Of Winterfell then turned to her sister, "Arya, come see me in my chambers at some point before the feast please."

 

Gendry bowed, and Arya nodded, knowing that her sister was planning on interrogating her about how she knew Robert Baratheon's bastard.

 

She, too, was surprised about the information he had shared as it wasn’t something she had known during their travels together. She didn't care; however – she was too happy to see him;

 

“Let’s go find somewhere more private to speak,” she suggested, “I want to know everything!”

 

Before her old friend had a chance to answer, she had grabbed his hand and began pulling him along with her. He let himself be led, feeling incredibly joyful at that moment.

 

'She's no longer a little girl,' Gendry thought to himself, 'I can't believe anybody believed she was a boy. She's beautiful.'

 

~~~-~~~

 

For two days, everything in the castle was quiet;

 

Training of the soldiers, young and old, was continued. The teaching of the young children went along as usual, with Sansa returning to her place teaching the young girls how to sew – Jeyne Poole by her side. Gendry had gotten to work making weapons out of the dragon glass from Dragonstone, under the watchful eye of Lord Royce and Edmure Tully. Arya spent much of her time training still but had found herself wandering around the blacksmith area of Winterfell whenever the opportunity allowed – something that hadn’t gone unnoticed by her elder sister. Bran spent his time in the Godswood with Howland Reed and Samwell Tarly, as well as two of Allyria Dayne’s ladies in waiting.

 

Tormund Giantsbane had continued to keep watch over Jon, who had shown no signs of waking. While Lady Idalia of House Lake – sat inside and sewed, humming to herself as she sat beside his bed.

 

~~~-~~~

 

“ _Jon, you promised you’d protect me. Please, don’t leave me alone in this world. I need you – Arya needs you – Bran needs you – The Free Folk and our people need you. I don’t believe we can defeat The Night King without you. You need to come back to us.”_

 

Jon had been able to hear her words and had focused all his energy on trying to speak and communicate with her, but nothing would come out, and his eyes wouldn't open. He focused on his fingers and managed to squeeze his sister's hand.

 

_"When the snow falls, and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives... You're back with your pack now, Jon. I don't believe you were brought back to die again. You were brought back a Stark, and that means coming back to us. Winter is coming – we need to face it together."_

 

'We will face it together, Sansa, I promise,' Jon had wanted to say, but he could do nothing.

 

He felt her hair tickle his face as she leaned over and kissed his forehead. Then the door opened;

 

“ _Jon, I miss you. Please, wake up so I can tell you... everything. We’ve done so much since you left Winterfell, and you’re going to be so proud of Sansa. She acted like a true Queen and never compromised your claim. She protected us, and you.”_

 

'Arya!' He recognized her voice once she got over to his bed and began speaking.

 

He desperately wanted to tell her that he missed her too – more than anyone and to ruffle her hair like he used to do.

 

“ _I believe he can hear us. He squeezed my hand when I was talking to him. I’m sure he’ll come around soon. We should go tell the servants to build a fire in the hearth. Perhaps that’ll help him sweat out the sickness,”_ he could hear Sansa tell their younger sister.

 

“ _Yes, we should. We should allow him to rest."_

 

'No, don't go!' He screamed inside his head, 'I'm here, right beside you. I'm so proud of both of you.'

 

“ _We should also let Lady Idalia see him. She has been an anxious mess since she heard of his injuries,”_ Arya was speaking, and at the mention of Idalia, Jon's heart filled with joy.

 

'She's still here? Yes, please – send her. I want to see her.'

 

“ _I agree with you. I’m going to get Tormund to stand watch outside the chamber to keep him safe until he recovers... Jon’s going to be fine. He’ll wake up soon.”_

 

He could hear the pain in Sansa's voice, and it cut him to the bone;

 

“ _We love you, Jon. Please, return to us,"_ was the last thing he heard from his youngest sister before they left.

 

_~~~-~~~_

 

_"Come on, man, you can't go down here. You survived being stabbed multiple times and came back from the dead for God's sake – I need you to stand up and keep fighting. If we lose you, everything is lost – your sisters, your brother, the Free Folk, the North... Jon, please.”_

 

Tormunds words kept repeating in his head. He knew they were real and that his siblings and the people of the North, including the Free Folk, needed him, but no matter how he willed it – he couldn't get his eyes to open.

 

'What's the point of being a King if I can't even get my own body to obey me?' Jon thought to himself bitterly.

 

Then a sound broke through his thoughts, and he focused on it instead;

 

He had heard it multiple times during his rest. It was humming from a familiar voice – Idalia.

 

'I want to see her... I want to see my sisters and my brother... please, let me wake up.'

 

He kept trying to open his eyes, but it was a struggle, and he couldn't manage it.

 

When he didn't hear the voices in his chambers – He was having dreams and nightmares;

 

_"I've been waiting for you to come," his Father's voice was clear and kind._

 

_"You've been waiting?" Jon asked as he stood in the crypts in front of the living statue._

 

_"Of course, I knew that one day you'd come home and reunite with your sister. You're my blood after all, and I promised to keep you safe."_

 

_"You promised to keep me safe? I don't understand. You sent me to The Wall, and the Long Night is coming. I'm doing everything I can to keep everybody safe, but I don't know how to defeat The Night King. I don’t know how many men we currently have or if The Dragon Queen will join us.”_

 

_"Relax Jon, The Great War is only beginning, and it will be a Stark to end The Long Night and defeat The Night King. Remember, though; it's imperative for the defeat of the army of the dead that ice and fire become one as well. It always has been, and that's part of the reason I promised to protect you."_

 

_"I don't understand what any of this means."_

 

_"You will, one day. It isn't time yet, but I promise the next time we see each other – we'll speak about your Mother."_

 

_"Wait, Father! Please, don't go just yet!"_

 

_He had had this dream multiple times, but this time something changed;_

 

_The Kings Of Winter moved out of their places and raised their swords as if he was intruding._

 

_Jon backed away in fear and yelled, “I’m a Stark! I’m the son of Lord Eddard Stark!”_

 

_Despite his reassuring words, The Kings Of Winter continued towards him – ready to kill._

 

_A growl came from behind Jon as Ghost came to defend his Master, but something was different. His dire wolf quickly changed into an enormous dragon – pure white with red eyes._

 

_It sent the Kings Of Winter retreating, and then the Dragon Ghost turned to his Master, with flames building in his throat._

 

_The King Of The North tried to shield himself as the flames engulfed him but then realized that he felt no pain. The fire was purifying him – strengthening him, and suddenly, his fear was gone._

 

~~~-~~~

 

“Tormund – Tormund!” Idalia was calling for the leader of the Free Folk to enter the chamber, “send for the Maesters! He’s waking up!”

 

Jon felt her hand squeezing his own, as his eyes opened and readjusted to the light;

 

“Idalia?” He questioned, squeezing her hand in return with a small smile on his face.

 

"Yes, your grace," she answered softly, "I'm here."

 

“Call me Jon,” he muttered, but before she could respond – more people entered the room.

 

“Excuse us, Lady Idalia, but we need you to leave,” Maester Wolkan told her.

 

She nodded and squeezed Jon’s hand once more before leaving the chamber.

 

“Your grace, it’s wonderful seeing you awake,” Maester Wolkan said, “can you please tell us how you’re feeling? Do you feel any pain? Do you feel too chilly or too hot?”

 

“A bit of pain in the area, but nothing else,” The King Of The North answered, “who’s this?”

 

He was looking past Maester Wolkan and to the other Maester that was standing on the side;

 

“I’m Maester Coleman, your grace,” the man introduced himself, “I’m the Maester from The Vale. Lord Robin ordered me to assist Maester Wolkan in your care when you returned to Winterfell.”

 

Jon nodded, "it's nice to meet you, Maester Coleman. I look forward to meeting the young Lord as well, but first – would it be possible for my sister, Sansa, to come to see me? I'd like to see her right away."

 

“Yes, your grace. I’ll go get her for you,” Maester Coleman bowed and left the chamber.

 

Maester Wolkan asked for his King's permission to examine him while they waited.

 

~~~-~~~

 

Sansa was working on paperwork when the Maester knocked on her chamber door;

 

“Come in,” she answered, without looking up from her work.

 

"Your Grace, I'm pleased to inform you that your brother – King Jon has awoken."

 

She looked up quickly upon hearing that and rose from her seat, “may I see him?”

 

“Of course, your highness,” Maester Coleman said with a bow, “he has already requested to see you.”

 

Sansa walked past the Maester and swiftly headed towards the chambers of The King Of The North.

 

When she arrived, Jon was sitting up in bed with Maester Wolkan helping him into a doublet;

 

He looked up at his sister and smiled as she rushed forward and embraced him tightly.

 

“I was so scared when I heard that you were hurt,” she sobbed into his shoulder.

 

“I’m sure you were, but I promised I’d come home, didn’t I?”

 

When Sansa pulled away, Jon could see that something was different about her. She looked as if she had gained some weight, and the circles around her eyes were slightly faded.

 

"You're feeling better?" He asked, hoping she'd know what he was referring to at that moment.

 

The Lady Of Winterfell smiled, "I do – I still have nightmares, and I still find myself afraid sometimes, but I'm happy for the first time in forever. Arya and I are closer than I ever imagined possible, and Bran being home despite his odd behavior makes me unbelievably joyful. The only thing that has been missing was you."

 

She could tell that her words touched her elder brother. She embraced him once more and then told him excitedly about all that had been done and how their armies had grown.

 

At some point, Sansa had sat down beside him on the bed, and Maester Wolkan had excused himself.

 

Jon was exceptionally proud of her but also felt sorry about the fact that she had to go through dealing with Little Finger on her own. He was horrified upon learning that she had stabbed him to death herself;

 

He had known about how she had dispatched Ramsay, but feeding your sadistic rapist to his man-eating hounds sounds like one thing. Stabbing a man that you believe loved you, even if it was in his own demented way and that you had some conflicting feelings for – sounded completely different.

 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that, especially alone,” her brother said once she had finished recounting it all.

 

“I wasn’t alone,” Sansa stated bluntly, “I had Arya. She was right there for me the entire time and even helped clean me up and held me while I cried... it was messier than I thought it would be and it was much harder. It had to be done, though – I know I could have ordered someone else to do it, but I’m a Stark.”

 

Jon smiled sadly, "you're a Stark. I'm so proud of you, and I'm so happy that you two have gotten so incredibly close."

 

"We still aren't as close as you two used to be before. She's dying to see you."

 

“I guess we shouldn’t keep her waiting much longer then.”

 

Sansa rose from the bed and helped her elder brother get to his feet;

 

“Do you want me to go ahead of you and get her and Bran to meet you in the courtyard alone? I can order everybody else to clear out.”

 

"There's no need," he answered, "I don't care if anybody sees our reunion. I want to see them again."

 

She smiled and put her arm through his, having noticed that his balance didn’t look quite right and assisting him out of his chambers.

 

~~~-~~~

 

Idalia had gone to tell Arya about Jon waking up, and she had, in turn, gone to the Godswood to get Bran. By the time Jon and Sansa had arrived at the courtyard – their siblings were already there, along with his good friends, Samwell and Gilly, Tormund, and Idalia;

 

The King Of The North only had eyes for his younger siblings, though, especially his youngest sister.

 

Arya was quiet as she stood beside Bran, watching as her favorite sibling approached;

 

When Jon finally stood only a couple feet in front of her, they both spoke at the same time, "I missed you."

 

This caused tears to sting both of their eyes, but they were tears of joy, and Arya leaped into his arms – forgetting about his injury and the crowd around them.

 

Neither of them cared that there were Lords and Ladies, soldiers, and servants surrounding them and watching this intimate reunion – they only cared about the fact that they were together again.

 

When their embrace ended, The King Of The North ruffled her hair as he used to do when they were younger, “you’re not Arya Horse Face anymore. You’re a very pretty young woman, and from the small amount that Sansa told me – you’re a force to be reckoned with too.”

 

Arya smiled, “it was all because you and Father believed in me and accepted me for who I am.”

 

Jon noticed that the sword he had given her was around her waist, as well as a dagger.

 

"I always believed in you, and I always will."

 

He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead before turning to the person that was beside her.

 

He knew who he was looking at immediately, but was amazed by how much his younger brother had grown. His dark hair, which had once been long, was now cut short and his dark brown eyes that had once been full of happiness and adventure seemed to be haunted. Despite this, a small smile was on his face, and he sat in a unique chair with wheels waiting for Jon to say something;

 

“Look at you, you’re a man,” was what The King Of The North finally said before leaning over and kissing his younger brother on the forehead.

 

“Almost,” Bran answered with a smile.

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me.”

 

“You were exactly where you were supposed to be.”

 

Jon was surprised upon hearing that his younger brother's voice was much more profound than it had been, but then remembered how long it had been since they had seen each other.

 

"The last time I saw you, you were in the coma, and I was leaving for Castle Black. I prayed that you'd awaken and visit me, but I never imagined that our lives would change the way they did or that our family would be torn apart. I would never have left had I known about what would happen to you."

 

“If you hadn’t have left, you would have died with the rest of the men or been tortured by Ramsay Bolton. You wouldn’t have brought the Free Folk across The Wall or been there to save Sansa. Everything that has happened was for a reason, and I happen to know what that purpose was.”

 

The King Of The North looked away from Bran and towards his sisters, who understood his perplexed expression.

 

"Bran's visions show him the past and future as well as the present," Sansa explained, "our brother insists that everything that happened, happened to ensure that we win The Battle For The Dawn, as well as The War For Westeros. We can discuss that later, but for now – there are others to reunite with and introduce."

 

The Lady Of Winterfell motioned for Samwell Tarly to step forward from the group behind them and noticed the grin that spread across her elder brothers face when he saw who it was;

 

“Sam!” Jon rushed forward and embraced his former Brother from The Nights Watch, “what are you doing in Winterfell? Did you finish reading the books in The Citadel already?”

 

“I wanted to be by your side when The Night King came,” Samwell explained when the embrace ended, “I learned so much at The Citadel, but I needed to come back. I learned things that could help us in the war, but I also learned other things... we can speak about everything later.”

 

They smiled at each other for a moment, before Jon noticed that Gilly was standing among the group as well;

 

“Gilly!” He moved forward to embrace her, but then found something between them – a bump.

 

He looked between her and Samwell with an overjoyed expression and noticed how proud his friend looked;

 

"The nights have been getting cold and long, and there wasn't much to do in Oldtown," Samwell explained awkwardly, "there's only so many books a person can read."

 

“I’m sure his grace understands how it happened, Sam,” Gilly said eloquently, having picked up on the formal language since arriving a fortnight ago.

 

“If it’s a boy, we want to name him Jon,” she told him with a smile.

 

“I hope it’s a girl,” Jon told them before embracing them both again, “I’m so happy for you.”

 

After their embrace was finished, The King Of The North found himself facing Tormund who surprised him with his next move;

 

"Your grace," the leader of The Free Folk attempted to say formally but broke into a smile despite himself.

 

“Your grace?” Jon questioned, “did my sister convince you to bend the knee while I was gone?”

 

"No, your grace," Tormund explained, "you did. You died for us and were willing to do it again. You brought us over The Wall and then brought us to Winterfell and gave us a home. You're the King we choose to bend the knee for – if you'll accept us as official citizens of the North."

 

The King Of The North smiled and put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "you being an official citizen of The North was all I wanted, even if you didn't bend the knee. However, if you and The Free Folk are agreeable – I'd be delighted to make it law and to give you lands and titles after I've recovered."

 

Before Tormund knew it, he was being embraced and found himself returning it wholeheartedly.

 

It was then Idalia's turn to have her official reunion with Jon, and the leader of The Free Folk shot him a knowing smile before moving out of the way for the Lady of House Lake;

 

“Your grace,” she curtsied and looked up at him with a small smile.

 

Jon held out his hand for her to rise and when she did – he grabbed her hand and pulled her into an embrace;

 

“You stayed with me?” He asked, having heard her humming while he was asleep.

 

“I did, every day and night, even during the feast,” she told him honestly, “I got them to bring my food to your chambers because I didn’t want to leave you.”

 

He ended the embrace and let her go, but kept her hand in his, “it means so much to me that you stayed with me and I’d like to request your company later, after the feast.”

 

Idalia nodded and curtsied again, "at your pleasure, your grace."

 

Jon beamed and found himself awestruck by her beauty, as he had the day she had arrived at Winterfell before his departure. It was true that some may find her appearance that of an every day Southerner, but he had always found her blonde hair and blue eyes from the South to be intriguing and attractive. She was beautiful to him, and Jon had a hard time understanding how she had never married after his departure to Castle Black all those years ago.

 

Sansa and Arya watched the scene with grins on their faces, exchanging knowing looks with each other and Tormund. Samwell and Gilly watched the scene with surprise, but both of them found themselves glad that their dear friend seemed to have found someone that seemingly made him joyful.

 

Bran, on the other hand, had already seen the interaction and watched with feigned interest.

 

'She's going to be the Queen,' he thought to himself about Idalia, 'she's a good choice. She'll do well for the realm – if everything goes according to plan.'

 

After several minutes of interaction and reunion, Maester Wolkan and Maester Coleman interrupted and insisted that The King Of The North should rest some more before returning to regular activities.

 

Jon didn’t protest, having noticed that his body was quickly tiring from the cold and the stress that was being put on it. He knew that his body needed more time to fight off the infection and illness, but was glad to be awake and finally reunited with his family – and the other people that he loved who were finally all in Winterfell.

 

'I'm so happy to be home,’ The King Of The North thought while returning to his chambers.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After much contemplation, Jon makes an important decision, for his people, his family and himself.

**Winterfell:**

 

It was the same dream – Jon had been down in the crypts speaking to his Father, but it continued into the different one that he had had during his time asleep while recovering from his injury;

 

_The Kings Of Winter moved out of their places and raised their swords as if he was intruding._

 

_Jon backed away and yelled for his life, “I’m a Stark! I’m the son of Lord Eddard Stark!”_

 

_Despite his reassuring words, The Kings Of Winter continued towards him – ready to kill him._

 

_A growl came from behind him as Ghost came to defend his Master, but something was different. His dire wolf quickly changed into an enormous dragon – pure white with red eyes._

 

_It sent the Kings Of Winter retreating, and then the Dragon Ghost turned to Jon, with flames building in his throat._

 

_The King Of The North tried to shield himself as the flames engulfed him but then realized that he felt no pain. The fire was purifying him – strengthening him, and suddenly, his fear was gone._

 

_When the flames abated, Jon looked down at his hands, which were still burning but were painless._

 

_"Jon," an unfamiliar voice came from behind him, and he turned to see who had spoken._

 

_It was the statue of his Aunt Lyanna Stark, who was the only woman to be buried under Winterfell;_

 

“ _Jon, it’s time to take your place. You don’t belong down here.”_

 

“ _Aunt Lyanna?”_

 

_She walked forward and touched his burning hand, and when she did – he felt it cool, and he closed his eyes in relief. She was soon embracing him, and Jon found himself melting into her arms instinctively._

 

“ _I only got to hold you once,” she whispered in his ear as she held him, “I’m so sorry. I wish I could have lived and been there for you. You didn’t deserve the pain or the mistreatment, but I promise you that one day soon, you’ll be the rightful King.”_

 

_He pulled away from her, confused but when he started speaking to ask her what she meant – no words came out as the statue had changed from his Aunt Lyanna to his Father again;_

 

“ _I promised the next time we saw each other that we'd talk about your Mother, but I'm gone. I promised to protect you, but now it's your time to protect everyone," Ned Stark spoke softly, putting his hand on Jon's shoulder, "Bran will tell you the truth, but remember, you will always be my blood."_

 

_His Father began changing then and in his place was Bran, except his face wasn't stone, nor was he in his unique chair. Jon gasped and instinctively went to catch his brother, expecting him to fall;_

 

“ _I won't fall here, Jon," his younger brother told him, "this is a vision, like the ones you used to have when you were younger. We need to go back to the surface before The Kings Of Winter return. They know that you don't belong down here, and they don't like your presence. You aren't a Stark."_

 

_Those words were like a stab in the heart, but for the first time since retaking Winterfell – those words felt right. More accurate than they ever had been, so he followed Bran up the stairwell to the courtyard of Winterfell. However, when his younger brother walked through the doorway there was a shake throughout the crypts, and suddenly rocks fell – covering the entrance and leaving Jon alone;_

 

_The fear he had felt before being burned by the Dragon Ghost returned as he desperately began hitting the stone and calling for his sisters and brother or any of the other Lords and Ladies of Winterfell to help him. He continued punching through the rock until his fist was bloody and mangled._

 

_Finally, Jon fell through the stone and found himself in the courtyard. He laid there on his back, looking at his hands, which were covered in blood and burning again._

 

_'Fire and blood?' The King Of The North thought._

 

“ _Yes, Fire and Blood,” Jon quickly got to his feet and looked to see Bran standing there waiting, “your hands are burning, but you feel no pain. The ice that courses through your veins has made you strong, but the fire has been waiting. Everything that happened has brought you to where you are now, which is where you belong – Home with us."_

 

_Suddenly his younger brother looked depressed, an emotion that the young Prince of the North hadn't expressed since returning to Winterfell – even while visiting Rickon's tomb;_

 

“ _You can’t stay here, though,” Bran continued, “your place is elsewhere. It’s time for you to know the truth and take your rightful place as King. You need to lead us, with Ice and Fire – and Blood.”_

 

“ _What are you talking about, Bran?” Jon asked, perplexed by his statements, “are you talking about us joining forces with Daenerys Targaryen? How can I be King Of The North and join her when she wants me to bend the knee? I’m so scared that Sansa won’t accept her terms because they don’t include Northern independence.”_

 

“ _The North will get its independence, but as I said – you don't belong here. You aren't a Stark – at least not fully," his younger brother walked forward upon seeing the painful expression on his face and put his hand on the Kings shoulder, "you'll always be a brother to us, and you'll always be our blood,_ _but i_ _t's_ _nearly_ _time for you to learn the truth."_

 

“ _What truth?” His voice shook as he was unsure if he wanted the answer._

 

“ _It isn't_ _quite_ _time yet," Bran said, "but it will be soon. The Dragon Queen will learn the truth before we arrive at Dragonstone. I can't see how she'll react yet, but we need to be ready. Everything has to come to light at the right time, in the right place and in the right way. Or our family will be in danger."_

 

“ _When will you tell me?” Jon asked._

 

“ _When you're ready, and they are_ _too_ _."_

 

_~~~-~~~_

 

Jon woke up in a cold sweat and startled upon realizing that someone was lying beside him;

 

Her blonde hair was out of her usual braid and spread across the pillows. The furs were covering her pale skin, and the memories quickly returned to his mind as he laid back and tried to relax.

 

She had come to him after the feast as he had requested;

 

_The knock on the door was light, and Jon knew precisely who it was as she entered._

 

“ _Your grace,” Idalia greeted with a curtsy._

 

_He smiled and stood from his desk and walked over to her swiftly._

 

_"Thanks for coming Dalia," her old nickname made her smile, and that made him in turn._

 

“ _I wanted to thank you for staying by my side while I was recovering. As well as keeping my sister company during my absence,” Jon continued, “I heard you got quite close.”_

 

“ _We have your grace,” Idalia stated, “she has become a fine woman. Forgive me for saying so, but she’s no longer the spoiled and disrespectful girl that she once was. She used to be so cruel to you, under her Mothers influence. She missed you dearly during your travels and worried for you.”_

 

_He smiled sadly, “I know she was afraid for me. I promised her I’d return, but she said that Stark men don’t do so well down South. I told her that it’s a good thing I’m not a Stark and only the bastard of Winterfell.”_

 

_"You aren't the bastard of Winterfell anymore," she had reminded him, "you're the King Of The North. Your Father and brother, Robb, would be proud of you. I know I'm exceptionally proud of you, Jon."_

 

_He looked at her with wide eyes when she finally called him by his name, and without thinking about it – he moved forward quickly, pulling her close to him by her hips and putting his lips on hers._

 

_The kiss lasted only a few moments before Jon realized what he had done and pulled away;_

 

“ _I’m sorry,” was the first thing out of his mouth, his hands letting go of her hips._

 

“ _You don’t need to apologize,” Idalia told him, somewhat breathless, “you’re the King.”_

 

_"That doesn't mean I have the right-" He had put his face down and stepped back a couple of steps._

 

“ _Would it have been better if you had asked me for my consent beforehand?”_

 

_Jon looked at her for a couple of moments, confused by the tone in her voice, but then nodded._

 

“ _Then do so.”_

 

_He took a couple of steps forward and smiled coyly, "may I kiss you, Lady Lake?"_

 

_Idalia smiled, "that would please me very much, your grace."_

 

_His hands returned to her hips, and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Her arms were soon wrapped around his neck and his arms around her waist, holding her flush against him._

 

_They soon found themselves falling onto the bed, where they would stay all night together._

 

_~~~-~~~_

 

That had n three nights ago;

 

Jon smiled at the memories and turned on his side to wrap an arm around the sleeping Lady beside him.

 

She had been in his bed every night since then but woke before dawn to return to her chamber. She insisted on this because, as an unwed Lady, she knew that it wouldn't be proper for her to be seen leaving the chambers of a man – even if it was a King.

 

'I don't want her to be my mistress,' he thought to himself, 'she deserves better. If this is discovered, she'll be shamed, and it'll be difficult for her to find a husband that won't see her as tainted.'

 

The idea of Idalia finding a Lord to marry and having children with him made his blood boil;

 

'I don't own her,' Jon reminded himself, 'I may be King, but she isn't mine.'

 

Those thoughts brought forth another memory – the conversation he and his sister had had when Idalia had first arrived at Winterfell before his departure to Dragonstone.

 

~~~-~~~

 

_"Don't do that," Jon had replied shortly when his sister had entered his chambers, "sound all innocent like you aren't plotting anything. I know you."_

 

_"I haven't done anything but gather allies for us for The Long Night,” Sansa had replied._

 

_"Oh, so this has nothing to do with our conversation from the other day? About marriage?"_

 

_Sansa had sat down in front of the fire and smirked, "you made it quite clear that you didn't care about my advice on the subject."_

 

_"I don't have time to think about marriage and sons right now. I need to figure out how to defeat The Night King and his army. Nothing is more important than that at the moment."_

 

_"As I explained to you – part of being King is being married and having heirs. You're already twenty-three, and because you're a Bastard, your claim isn't absolute until you marry and have a son."_

 

_"I'll worry about that once The Long Night is ended. You have my word Sansa, but in the meantime-"_

 

_"You may lose your army by then! I'm trying to solidify your claim to the North and advising you about the politics, but you're insisting on being ignorant! I know you don't want to think about marriage right now, but they made you King Of The North, and that comes with responsibilities."_

 

_"I never asked for this!" He had snapped, instantly regretting raising his voice at his traumatized sister, but frustrated that she failed to understand._

_"I only accepted reclaiming Winterfell for you, and as you keep pointing out – we only won The Battle Of The Bastards because the Knights Of The Vale came to our aid for you. I only accepted becoming King because I wanted to protect you and-"_

 

_"The Seven Kingdoms," she had finished his sentence for him and continued, "you're the shield that guards the realm of men. I believe you about The Long Night Jon, but there's more to fighting a war and gathering allies for The Battle For The Dawn then just military alliances. Robb didn't realize that."_

 

_"I'm not Robb! I don't intend to make the same mistakes as him or Father."_

 

_"Then perhaps you should listen to my advice! I learned things in Kings Landing about ruling a kingdom, and I know more than you think. If Robb had spent more time listening to our Mother then breaking his vows and-"_

 

_"Your Mother," Jon had interrupted, "and I agree that Robb made mistakes, but I'm not him. I know I was never as good as Robb at riding or fighting, or as smart as him – However, I'd like to believe that I have learned more. After all, I have survived this long, and I have had to make some political decisions too."_

 

_"Like going South to meet with a Queen, you don't know whose father murdered members of our family?"_

 

_"Sansa – I'm going South for us. I know I don't know about marriage alliances, but the main thing we need to focus on is building an army – as well as gathering the tools we'll need for the war ahead."_

 

_His voice had changed from annoyed to authoritative to indicate that the conversation was over._

 

_Despite being done with the conversation, Jon had continued, "When I return from Dragonstone, we'll speak of marriage alliances – once I have an army behind me and the Dragon Glass in barrels headed for Winterfell."_

 

_He had watched Sansa sigh, but she had nodded and decided to take her leave._

 

_"And don't think I don't realize your plans for Idalia,” Jon had said when she reached the door._

 

_"I don't know what you suspect I'm plotting," his sister had replied with a smirk._

 

_"I told you I wouldn't marry someone that I didn't love. It was just a coincidence that the young Lady I was once infatuated with shows up at Winterfell a few days after we had that conversation?"_

 

_"Completely coincidental."_

 

_This had made him smile despite himself, "you may still have the others fooled, but I'm not. I know how intelligent you are, and I know what you wanted."_

 

_"My only desires are to have our family together and safe, and that requires marriage for you. I also figured that Idalia could make you happy and bring a smile to your face. I remember how you lit up whenever she came through the Winterfell gates when we were children. I want you to be happy."_

 

_"That's sweet Sansa," his frustration had disappeared as he walked over and embraced_ _her_ _, "we'll speak when I get home."_

 

~~~-~~~

 

This conversation played in Jon’s mind as he laid beside Idalia, thinking about the idea of her marrying someone else;

 

'Perhaps it's time for me to speak to Sansa,' he thought, 'I wonder if she'd even marry me...'

 

Insecurity filled him, but he tried to ignore it as he pulled the blonde Lady closer to him and nuzzled his face into her neck;

 

She squirmed, and for a moment, The King Of The North worried that she'd be annoyed at having been woken up, but she merely smiled and pushed her body back towards his – before falling back to sleep.

 

'I love her,' Jon realized, but then shame filled him, and Ygritte's face popped into his head.

 

'I did fall in love with her, but at the same time – I don't know if I ever stopped loving Dalia.'

 

He felt conflicted and wondered who he could speak to about these feelings.

 

'Tormund – Tormund will understand... Hopefully, he won't kill me for this.'

 

~~~-~~~

 

Once Idalia had woken and gotten her shift and cloak on, she returned to her chambers.

 

Jon had watched her leave with a small smile, still thinking about the idea of marrying her.

 

Once she had left, The King Of The North waited a few minutes before rising and dressing. He immediately wanted to speak to Tormund and found him exactly where he had expected;

 

“Tormund,” Jon called, breaking his friend away from his breakfast.

 

“Your grace,” Tormund responded, without looking up or stopping eating.

 

"You do realize that we have morning feast in a couple of hours, right?"

 

“Yes, but I always wake up hungry,” his friend replied, “don’t worry – I’ll still eat.”

 

Jon sat down at the table and remained quiet until Tormund looked up and asked, “something you need?”

 

“Yes, I don’t know who else to speak to about this,” The King Of The North said anxiously.

 

“It’s about that Lady Lake one. You’re fucking her – I already know that.”

 

He was surprised by this, and Tormund laughed, "everybody knows Jon! Your sisters, your brother, the Lords, and Ladies, and all the soldiers and servants – everybody has figured it out. I must say, I was shocked that you'd touch her without marrying her. I thought you Lords and Ladies frowned upon that sort of thing, and you've always been so damn honorable."

 

Jon sighed, "I didn't mean to do it. It just happened, and I thought it was a secret. I don't want to dishonor her, and I'm worried that I have, but at the same time – I don't know if it would be possible for me to marry her. I just... I've loved her since before I was sent to Castle Black, and there was once a time when I was-"

 

“She still loves you,” his friend told him bluntly, “and you still love her. So, I don’t see the issue. Just marry her, make her your Queen, and make some heirs – that’s it, that’s all. You came here because you’re scared that I’ll be angry, and about what? Ygritte has been dead for over two years. It’s time to move on and get laid.”

 

Tormund's words probably should have made him feel better immediately, but they didn’t;

 

“I truly did love her,” The King Of The North said, “I don’t want you or the other Free Folk to think that I didn’t... The feelings that I had for Ygritte were real. I don’t know if I ever stopped loving Idalia or if the feelings I had for her when we were children just returned because I truly loved Ygritte.”

 

“Do you think because you're moving on that means you didn't love her?" His friend asked, "I've got feelings for that big knight lady, but I loved Ali and Karla's Mother. You're allowed to fall in love again and find someone else to live your life with when your partners' life ends. It's natural."

 

Jon thought about what Tormund was saying and also found himself surprised that his two daughters had the same Mother. When he inquired about this, his friend laughed again;

 

“Do you think that the Free Folk only fuck casually and never commit to each other? Ygritte was committed to you, just like I was committed to my daughter's Mother. I was with her for twelve years, and when she died – I was devastated, but I knew that she’d want me to carry on and find new love.”

 

“When did she die?” Jon asked tentatively, hoping that Tormund didn’t think he had crossed the line by asking.

 

"It was a few months before we met actually – so almost five years ago, and you want to know something? I still miss her, and sometimes I think I still love her. She gave me two beautiful daughters – wild and disobedient in their own ways, but still wonderful. She'd want me to move on, though."

 

Tormund finally put his food down and put his hand on Jon's shoulder, "Ygritte would want you to move on too. I know you still miss her, and perhaps you still love her, but your feelings for that Lady Idalia are real too, and you shouldn't let that go. We weren't meant to live life in the past, and after everything that you have done and been through for us – you deserve happiness."

 

"I betrayed her," The King Of The North put his face in his hands, feeling ashamed of himself as the memories flowed into his head, but his friend squeezed his shoulder harder.

 

“No, you betrayed yourself. Ygritte knew what you were, and I think she knew that you'd leave her and return to your duty. She loved you and was willing to protect you when you fought us. I remember holding her back because she would have killed all of us to protect you and leave with you.”

 

He smiled sadly, “do you think she'd be all right with me having another chance at love?"

 

“You of all people deserve this, Jon. You have done so much for the Free Folk – you risked it all for us and lost your life for it. You did what was right and gave us a home – treated us like people, _your_ people. If you're asking for my permission, then you have it. Go ahead and marry her."

 

Jon grinned the biggest one Tormund had ever seen, and this brought joy to him as well.

 

"Thank you, Tormund," his friend said, rising from his chair, "I needed your blessing. Thank you so much."

 

Without another word, The King Of The North left the room and went straight to speak to Idalia.

 

~~~-~~~

 

Jon found her in the stables, brushing her horse as she did every morning;

 

She wore a plain blue dress and had yet to braid her hair, which fell in messy waves down her back.

 

“I’ll never understand why you don’t allow your servants to do that.”

 

Idalia jumped but upon seeing who it was, smiled and returned to brushing her horse's mane;

 

"It's peaceful, and I enjoy doing things for myself," she explained, "I know people think I'm odd, but it makes me happy."

 

“Whatever makes you happy works for me then,” Jon said, but Idalia could tell that something sounded strange in his tone – timid almost, “do you think you’d still do it yourself if you were Queen?”

 

She stopped brushing and turned to him, noticing his eyes were fixated on her.

 

She took a breath and tried to sound normal when she answered, “I probably would, but why would you ask such a thing?”

 

“I wanted to ask you if you’d be my Queen,” The King Of The North's voice was full of anxiety and before he could continue to say that she didn't need to answer right away or feel pressured – his body was being knocked backward as she jumped into his arms.

 

“Yes!" Idalia told him with not a shred of doubt or hesitancy in her voice, "I'd love to be your Queen."

 

She didn’t give him the time to speak before kissing him passionately.

 

Jon was beaming when they parted, "you don't need to answer right away or say yes just because I'm King. I love you, Dalia – I truly do, and I only want you to marry me if you feel the same way... I know it has been years since we were children, so I completely understand if you don't have those feelings anymore. We can find you a husband-"

 

She kissed him again, this time to silence him;

 

"I love you, Jon. I have since we were children, and I will until the end of my days. I wanted to marry you before they sent you to Castle Black, even when you were just the bastard of Winterfell. I love you, Jon Snow, do you understand? I want to be your Queen and give you heirs and make you happy."

 

"You will," The King Of The North replied confidently, "and I want to make you happy and give you everything you've ever wanted. I'll love you until the end of my days and spend every day and night, making sure that you know how much I love you – how much I've always loved you. I will, I promise."

 

"I have no doubt," Idalia kissed him once more, and this time, Jon picked her up and spun her around.

 

She laughed and felt the happiest she had ever felt in her life. The simple truth was, she would have wanted to marry him if he had been a farmer plowing a field or a peasant living down in Wintertown.

 

She loved him for who he was and didn’t care about being Queen Of The North, but she would do her best to do right by the people of the North and be the best wife and Queen, and eventual Mother that she could be.

 

“I love you,” Jon whispered in her ear once more before kissing her lips gently and excusing himself from the stables – promising to see her again at the evening feast for the official announcement.


End file.
